Confusion
by AHDSK
Summary: Set just after Bitter Blood. Shane convinces Claire to stay in Morganville with him and try and fix their relationship. Eve and Michael are fighting, Michael is acting different around Claire and An old enemy returns to Morganville. Clane and clyrnin moments...who will she choose
1. Confusion

Chapter one

I woke suddenly to what sounded vaguely like an elephant stomping up the stairs. Rubbing my eye's I wondered why I was feeling so hot that was when I realised Shane was wrapped around me like a vine still fast asleep and totally oblivious to the yelling outside the door.

Untangling myself from him which I really preferred not to as there would be nothing more perfect then just laying with him, but I really needed to pee.

As I walked to the door I turned around one last time to look at Shane's sleeping form and pretty much melted, he looked so vulnerable and innocent when he slept, nothing at all like when he was awake all strong, beautiful and so protective of those he loved.

Turning back I opened the door to see a furious looking Eve and a very frustrated Michael. Damn it I thought to myself I was in such a daze I forgot all about what woke me in the first place.

Both their heads whipped towards me and their was a moment of pure awkwardness that made you want to dig a hole and burry yourself in it. I had two options I could be brave and keep walking to the bathroom and pretend it wasn't embarrassing and not a big deal or I could turn back around in my room and wait till their done. My bladder was so full my only real option was the first.

Head down I walked to the bathroom in utter silence, finally inside I took a deep breathe and did my business. Hours after my request to leave Morganville I changed my mind so Shane and I could fix our relationship because of the event of Michael trying to make out with me in front of eve and Shane.

Ever since then Michael and Eve fight all the time, sometimes about the smallest things like when Michael poured me a coffee, she came in and flipped out. I mean come on your married and your upset your husband made me a coffee.

Shane thought it was quit hilarious, well until she kneed him in the balls that is and magically everything was fine again. Shane jokes about Michael and I running off leaving eve and him behind but I can tell he's still hurt and insecure, like he doesn't deserve happiness and any second I'll realise that he has nothing to offer me and I'll leave him for someone like Michael or Mynrin which breaks my heart for him, believing his not good enough.

Shane's love for me is pure and precious and something I never want to lose. Every time he see's me his face brightens and an awe expression cross's his face and I can't believe how much I love him.

After washing my hands I put my ear to the wall to tell if Michael and Eve had finished and was met with silence, I let my breath out not realising I was holding it. Relaxing my shoulders I opened the door and turn to go back to Shane in my cosy bed when I felt eyes on me. I paused not moving then slowly turned my head to see Michael alone leaning back against his door staring at me, his eye's trailing up and down my body and that was when I realized I was only in one of Shane's shirts that just covered myself it was pretty revealing if you ask me and by the look in Michael hungry eye's he must have thought the same.

"Hi Michael" I said nervously.

He didn't say anything. I don't think he even heard he just stood there staring. I didn't look away I knew something would happen if I did. So very slowly I walked backwards. It seemed like forever before I reached my doorknob and turned it, closing the door the last thing I saw was Michael's hungry eyes.

Shit I thought to myself leaning on the back of the door. I was officially freaked out, I looked over at the bed and saw Shane's eyes flutter before turning one his side.

I practically ran to the bed and climbed under the covers till I reached Shane, grabbed on to him and hid my face in his shoulder. As I started to relax I felt him stroke then kiss the top of my head.

What just happened I thought to myself?


	2. Next morning

Chapter two

Beep Beep Beep… Crap my alarm. Looking to the left I realized that it wasn't my alarm but my mobile. I reached over to my side table and grabbed it, on the screen was a picture of Myrnin's bunny slippers.

"Hello" I crocked out still half asleep.

"Where are you Claire it's 6:00am get over here?" Myrnin demanded. "You don't get paid to sleep in." "Hurry up or I'll eat you." Before I could reply he hung up on me.

"Rude much" I said to myself. Two seconds later it rang again.

"Yes" I said waiting for something close to an apology.

"Coffee and Donuts." He said abruptly then hung up on me again.

Trying to get out of bed as fast as I could, I tripped and fell over. Looking up I saw Shane's head pop over my side of the bed. He looked at me with a huge smirk.

"Having fun down there?" Shane said chuckling.

" Like you wouldn't believe" Jumping back up I raced to my draws, grapping some tight jeans and an average black tight t-shirt, in case I spill any chemicals on me.

Even wearing something like this to Myrnin's lab worries Shane sometimes, I mean seriously your crazy if you dig this outfit, then again Myrnin is pretty crazy at times.

Before I left I looked over at the bed and saw Shane laying there with his hands behind his head, smiling at me.

"Why are you smiling?" I demanded with a frown on my face.

Shane's eyebrows rose "someone's a grumpy bum today."

Feeling bad I walked over to the bed and kissed him, the next thing I know Shane's tackled me down on the bed and rolled on top of me supporting himself with his strong arms.

With a huge smile on his face he rests his forehead against mind and says, "Stay."

I wished so bad that I could, but I didn't want to be Myrnin's breakfast. Trying to keep an even voice, I finally whispered, "I can't."

Shane's huge smile dropped and a sad little one replaced it. Then rolled off me.

"I'll be back tonight" and with a sexy smile I could see he was thinking all kinds of naughty scenarios and I couldn't help but blush and return his smile. I ran out my door incase he decided to play one out now. Half way to the door I didn't want to take my chances of being eaten by Myrnin, as he kindly told me and but I was really hungry and decided to just grab an apple from the kitchen.

As I picked up a small granny's apple I finally noticed I wasn't alone. There was someone in the corner of the room and it was still kind of dark out, so I couldn't see who it was. I became aware of my heart pounding, I knew it wasn't eve because she was complaining last night about her Boss asked her to be at work at six the next morning.

The tall figure stepped out of the shadow and I screamed.

Only to then realize it was Michael. "You scared the hell out of me Michael!" I pretty much shouted. Chuckling he walked up to me, too close for comfort and reached above me to grab the oil. On his way back I froze remembering what happened last night. He stood their for a good ten seconds sniffing and rubbing his check against the side of my head.

Just when Michael pulled away Shane burst through the door with a fierce battle ready face and a stake in his hand. Once his eyes landed on us his pupils dilated and you could barley see any of that beautiful brown in his eyes.

"Back off Vampire" he said in a voice that could cut glass and a feral expression with his stake raised. I didn't understand, Michael was a good meter away from me. I tried to see what Shane was seeing that had made him like this, that was when I realized I had shrunk to the ground in the corner with Michael facing me.

I stood up and tried to put a genuine smile on my face. "Shane it's ok, it was dark in the corner and I thought he was someone else." Shane still looked a bit unsure, but decided to come over, wrap his arms around me and stroke my hair trying to soothe me. I relaxed against him then peered over his shoulder to see Michael looking at Shane with a deep frown and I could of sworn red flashed in his eyes for just a second.

After saying my goodbye's I left and was now just out side Common Grounds, I was excited about getting home tonight so Shane and I could…well I'm not quit sure exactly what we would do but by the expression on Shane's face I'm sure I'll enjoy it. Smiling to myself I went into Common grounds to get Myrnin and Myself a coffee.

The question of the day is weather he'll drink it or me I'm not sure, but I certainty hope he prefers coffee today and maybe I'll be lucky and he'll believe me when I tell him he asked me to be their at 7:30. I'll feel bad using his craziness against him, but hey I want to be alive to experience whatever Shane's got in store tonight.

The whole way from Common Grounds I felt someone watching me and I would stop every now and then and look around me, but never see anyone but I knew someone was watching, I could actually feel their eyes on me.

Shaking the thought off I stepped into Myrnin's Lab, that's when I heard voices, from the sound of it, it sounded like Amelie, Oliver and of course my adorable, crazy Myrnin.

As I entered the room Myrnin stood up so quickly his chair fell to the floor and looked up at me with puppy dog eye's a beaming smile, while Oliver rolled his eye's at him and went back to a discussion with Amelie.

Once I was closer Amelie finally met my eyes with a worried look and said "Please sit Claire, there is something important we need to discuss."


	3. Unknown

Chapter 3

As I sat opposite Amelie I took a deep breath then met her eyes once again, bracing myself for what was to come.

Amelie sat up straight on the chair with her arms resting on the arm rests in a way a Queen would sit on her thrown.

"We have reason to believe that Bishop is back."

What! Rewind I thought to myself "I thought he was dead?"

"As did I" Amelie glared at Oliver with a look so cold I'm surprised he didn't turn to ice. He looked down at his feet.

Something clicked in my head "Why is he still here" I looked Oliver in the eyes "aren't you banished from Morganville?" I could hear Myrnin muttering something unkind about Oliver.

Oliver's eyes turned red. "Hold your tongue or I'll cut it off" his tone so deadly I actually shivered.

Looking back at Amelie I could tell she found this amusing, then her face was expressionless once again. "This is not a social outing child, why Oliver is here is none of your concern." She said coldly.

"Alright, why is it you need me? This is obviously vampire business right?" I said confused.

Oliver decided to make himself known again. "She is quit correct this has nothing to do with the child." He tried to sound bored but I could tell he really didn't want me in on what was happening, which made me quit curious.

Just as Amelie opened her mouth to explain what was happening one of her bodyguards ran to her in vampire speed and whispered something in her ear. What ever it was it wasn't good, she looked at the bodyguard and said "are you about this Dimitri I am in a very important meeting, when he nodded she stood and said "Claire I suggest you let Myrnin accompany you home, the portals won't be working till tomorrow morning."

Irritated I replied, "It's not dark and aren't you going to tell me what's going on." What's wrong with you people, I mean Vampires I thought to myself.

Amelie looked at Oliver and then Myrnin. "I will visit the Glass house once I deal with this dilemma.

I felt someone touch my shoulder, turning my head I noticed it was Myrnin "Come little Claire we should leave now" he spoke softly.

Nodding my head Myrnin lead me towards the door, but before exiting he grabbed and put on a long brown coat, Old hat and some long gloves.

"Come" Myrnin commanded.

Walking out of the ally Myrnin tried to hold my hand. "WHAT THE HELL MYRNIN!" I yelled, a hurt expression crossed his face and I felt horrible. I think he gets mixed up on what grown up friends do and well don't do.

Looking into his sad puppy dog's eyes, I couldn't help but give in. "only for a minute. Ok?" He nodded his head vigorously. Smiling he let out a small thank you. "Whatever" I said in a bored voice

It was a bit awkward walking through Morganville holding Myrnin's hand and this minute felt like forever, but he seemed like a little boy who looked and probably felt like he was on top of the world.

After Myrnin dropped me off, I was surprised to see Eve's car outside. I thought she was working till 5:00pm, which is strange as it's only 11:00am.

Opening the door I heard the sound of Eve's heavy boots, thumping around the house. Just as I came into the living room Eve stormed through the kitchen door obviously having heard me come in.

"I KNEW IT!" Eve yelled. Her Massacre had run down her face and she had clearly been crying.

"Knew what?" I said very confused.

"Oh…Claire Bear" she sounded suprised but relieved. Then instantly went on alert. "What's going on? I thought you had to work? Are you ok?" she had grabbed me by my shoulders and was now shaking me.

"Eve. Calm. Down" I said between shakes.

She stopped and looked embarrassed. "Sorry I'm just worried" Looking up at her face I said "I could say the same about you."

Not sure what I was talking about, she looked at herself in the mirror behind me and quickly tried to wipe the massacre off her cheeks. Then put a small smile on her face. "I'm fine," she said but it was more like she was trying to convince herself then me.

Eyeing her I deciding to drop the subject for now and said straight out "Bishops back in town."

Eve's red-rimmed eye's almost popped out of head "WHAT!" she screamed. I grimaced at the sound assaulting my ears.

"Tell me everything," she demanded

I raised my eyebrows at her tone and then frustrated I said "I barley know anything. Al I know is that when I went to the Lab as usual for work Amelie and Oliver where there.."

"OLIVER" she cut in. "His banished though right?"

"Right" I said feeling my mobile vibrate. I took it from my pocked and there was a message from Myrnin with a link attached to it. I clicked on the link and a you tube video of a cat rubbing its head against a dolphin came on the screen, rolling my eyes at the video I turned the phone completely off.

It was then I realized eve was off having a discussion with herself about Oliver being back."

"…I mean on one hand he dose make better coffee's then Chris. Have you seen Chris yet? Yeah I'm surprised after…"

"Umm Eve" I touched her shoulder and instantly she stoped her babbling.

"Sorry, keep going" she said facing me again.

"I haven't got anything else, their was an emergency and she had to leave, made Myrnin escort me home, but she said she would explain everything after she fix's whatever's going on."

There was sounds coming from outside the front door and I took a quick glance at eve to see if she heard and she gave me a small nod.

Slowly we made our way to the front door both getting a stake from inside the Balinese style bowl mum gave me as a house warming gift.

Just when eve reached for the doorknob it swung open only to reveal Michael. He ran into the hall vamp speed. I quickly closed the front and walked over to him crouched in the corner; I could see little blisters up his arms from holding his coat over his head.

"Where's your car?" was the first think out of eve's mouth.

I frowned; he looked like he was about to pass out.

Crouching down to his level I reached out and cupped his cheek "are you ok? What happened?" I asked him softly trying to get his attention. He seemed skittish like a dear caught in headlights. It was very unlike Michael.

Eve came and crouched next to me and said just as softly "Michael tell me what happened?"

Yet he didn't look at her or notice she was there. His big beautiful blue eyes gave me an adoring look before he whispered "Human's….Bishop."

And passed out.

**I'M STILL NOT SURE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE IT'S OK. I HAVE A TEST I NEED TO STUDY FOR SO I PROBABLY WON'T BE DOING ANOTHER FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS. LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. **** XX **


	4. Michael

Chapter 4

"WHERE IS SHE? WHY ISN'T SHE HERE?" Eve was fuming and kept pacing around the couch like a headless chicken. It was 5pm and Amelie and my Shane still hadn't shown up.

"Stop that" I was trying to be calm and to stop fidgeting, but it was difficult with Michael laying half dead or…well crap I don't know, looking dead.

I could hear someone at the front door. Then Shane made his way into the living room, but before any of us could say anything, I pounced on him like a lion catching its prey. I was so relieved he was home.

Shane's eyes widened at my sudden attack. Suddenly I realised my position on him and blushed, my legs were wrapped around his waist tightly with my arms also around him and now my face buried in the side of his neck.

Leaning back I saw a huge smile on his face "Wow! You can't even wait till we get to the bedroom, but hey I feel the same way as you can probably tell right now." He directed my eyes to what he was referring to and I'm sure I was the colour of a tomato. This so wasn't the direction I was going for, but I'm not complaining I thought and gave him a small smile.

That's when Eve's said in a sarcastic voice "Yes well I'm glad you find this all very arousing Shane. BUT MY HUSBAND IS ON THE COUCH OVER THERE HALF DEAD"

Shane gave her an annoyed look oblivious to the situation we are in. "Tell me something I don't know" and kissed me lightly on the nose.

Getting off him was harder then jumping on, he wouldn't let me down. Giving up I said "Michael's been hurt." A frown appeared on his face and he slowly put me down. Grapping his hand softly I lead him to the couch. I didn't have to, it's just that I feel calmer and safe when he touches me, well among other things but they weren't important right now.

"What happened?" he asked while kneeling next to his best friend, he was still unconscious if that's what it was and Shane looked at the mean blisters that didn't look as bad when he first got home. Instead of healing they are getting worse and spreading, which is weird, Vampire's are known for their amazing regenerating capability.

While Eve was informing Shane, I sat on the coffee table mentally contemplating why Michael wasn't regenerating. I needed to go to Myrnin's lab maybe he'll know what's happening or have books that might help us.

"Why isn't he healing?" Eve whispered a tear slid down her face. By the way eve and Michael fight all the time I forget how much eve loves him. I instantly feel sad for her. I can't imagine how I would feel if it were Shane the love of my life that was on the couch.

Thoughts of the way Michael has acted around me made me feel even worse. I know it's not my fault but I can't help but feel bad. I hope this is just a phase, I mean the look in his eyes before he passed out scared me, it's as if his in love with me and if that true…things are going to get messy.

I care for Michael deeply, his kind, protective and you can't deny incredibly handsome. When did everything get so messed up?

"I'm not the scientist here" Shane looked slightly frustrated.

They both looked at me expectantly like I'm supposed to know everything. I took a deep breath before I let my theory roll " A Vampire's power to heal dramatically is not an ability they just receive during their change from human to vampire."

"I don't understand" Eve said.

"Humans and Vampire's heal exactly the same way. The difference is in a human body we have…to keep it simple without telling you exactly how the body works, which I don't think you really need to know, I'll call them blocks in our body that slow down the healing process and only leave us with a small amount to actually heal the body.

When with a vampire's body there are no 'blocks'. They are removed during their transformation from human to vampire, leaving them with unimaginable regeneration potential." I explained.

"Are you telling me if I had no blocks and I cut off my finger it would grow back?" Shane's eyes popped out of his head.

"NO….YES…I DON'T KNOW" I yelled. "Having them removed isn't like having a kidney removed Shane" I rolled my eyes

"How has this got anything to do with why his not healing and getting worse by the second" eve looked so frustrated.

"You need to understand the healing process so you know what I'm talking about."

Shane put his hand over mine and spoke softly "keep going" and gave me a small smile.

"I think maybe somehow his consumed something or has been exposed to something, I'm not sure. It has formed a permanent 'engineered block' somewhere in him not only stopping the healing but also reversing the process from regenerating to degenerating. I'll have to go to Myrnin's lab and search his library for anything related to this" I looked down at my feet trying to clear my head.

Confused eve whispered "But who could do that? What reason would they have for doing it?"

"Bishop" her eyes widened.

"I wouldn't be surprised if human's were involved as well."

"Bishop…what the hell are you talking about?" Shane demanded

Looking at eve I said "I have a really bad feeling about this and I have no doubt that if Bishops involved in this it's nothing compared to what's to come." "I believe someone's specifically made a syrup or whatever for vampire's. If someone can make this! I hope to god that's all they have made".

Looking back at Michael I could now start to see small blister's appearing on his face. Whatever's inside Michael would have to have taken at least a few decades to make?

Lost in my own little world I could distantly hear Shane and Eve shouting.

I felt a portal open and turned around to see Amelie, Oliver and Myrnin come through, with Amelie's bodyguards trailing behind her.

"I thought the portals were closed?" I said peering at Amelie as she made her way in the room.

"They are…for you" Oliver smirked.

_**Hey guy's I thought I was neglecting Shane and Claire's relationship. Also was that bit where Shane got a bit too excited when Claire jumped on him too rude for T rated? What do you guys reckon? Next chapter we might find out what Amelie was going to tell Claire in chapter 3. **_


	5. Definitely human

Chapter 5

Whatever it was that Amelie had come to tell me about went out the window as she made a beeline straight for the couch. I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew something was wrong with Michael. She did turn him after all.

Looking over the couch staring at Michael, Myrnin scrunched his nose up both from the smell and look of Michael's body "That's unattractive." He muttered.

Eve certainly didn't approve of his comment and snapped " LIKE YOU CAN TALK YOU LOOK LIKE A…CLOWN."

Oliver smirked "You are quit right Eve, but I think the fool is also referring to the smell."

"HE SMELLS JUST FINE THANK YOU" eve said stubbornly.

"If you fancy decomposing flesh." Myrnin muttered.

Bringing my attention back to Amelie. I noticed the concerned look on her face. But it wasn't your average concerned expression; it was surprisingly a look of a mother's concern for her child's health and the sadness that comes with it.

I felt sorry for her. Michael was all she had left that linked her to Sam, a man she loved and who gave up his own life to protect her.

Before I could even blink she stood in front of me with a cool composed expression. I was still sitting on the side of our fairly large coffee table.

"Explain," she commanded.

"I'm not sure I can. All we know is that he came home with no car, holding his coat over his head, blister's on his arms and then passed out in the hallway muttering something about Bishop and humans.

In the past seven to eight hours he has slowly been deteriorating. His Blisters have only become worse and spread over his body. We do have one theory though."

Being the dick Oliver is. He said sarcastically "Oh please do tell, we are so very fascinated."

Amelie gave him a cold look. Then looked back at me "continue child."

I told Amelie my theory of what I believed happened and is currently happening to Michael. Hey facial expression showed nothing of her emotions but it was her eyes that gave her away. They almost looked scared not just for Michael but if what I believed were true all of Morganville's Vampire would be headed to their coffins pretty soon.

"I think maybe Myrnin and I should do some tests on Michael and try to pin point this thing inside him. We'll probably need a sample of both a part of his flesh that has and hasn't been infected."

"How long will that take? By morning there won't be a single bit of his flesh that isn't covered in blister's" Eve cried out

If that was the case then there was no chance to cure him. We needed something to slow the process. Then it clicked. How could I have not of thought of this before? I'm such an idiot.

"Eve I want you to go to the Store get as much ice as you possibly can, then fill the bath tub with it. Where giving him an ice bath." I grabbed the keys next to me and threw them to her.

"I WANT HIM SO COLD THAT ICICLES FORM ON HIS NOSE…GOT IT" I yelled.

She nodded and was out the door before a blink of an eye.

Amelie started walking to the wall opening a portal. "Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"It is obvious I am not needed here child, but I expect to be informed on any new information."

"You came here to tell us about bishop."

"Yes…of course" Her face went red with embarrassment for a second then gone the next something I thought I'd never see.

Watching her walk back in the room she did a very unlike Amelie thing and sat on the couches' armrest. I was shocked that she actually made it look elegant.

"As you are aware now of Bishop's presence," she said looking at Michael " what I originally came to tell you matters no more. You know Bishop is here, you know he is planning something. You are a intelligent child." I felt Shane's hand land on my shoulder and start to stroke my arm. I looked up at him and he gave me a loving smile.

"But what you don't know is earlier this morning I was informed with some very disturbing information." She said seriously.

Shane must of felt how tense I was because the next thing I knew I was standing with Shane's arms wrapped around my front in a backwards embrace and he kissed my head. It was such a sweet thing for him to do.

I looked back at Amelie and she continued, "I was informed that last night an incident outside of the Towns square occurred. There were two young human's in a black uniform that started provoking eight of my Vampire's what was said between them is unknown but…"

"You have eight vampire's and none heard what was said?" I scoffed

"It is unknown because none survived. All eight had their heads ripped off by humans with their bare hands. Luckily a vampire passed by when this occurred and called the guards in, managing to get them to the cells " She snapped.

My jaw dropped and I'm sure Shane's did too. "They must have had Bishops blood in their system." Shane now sounded confident.

"I would have agreed with you if those men's strength had slowly diminished the next morning. Yet around 11am they managed to spread the pure silver cell bar's made for Vampires with their hands and decapitate two of my Vampires as they escaped."

"Obviously their not human" Shane said in a bored voice. Probably glad their was less Vampires in the world.

Luckily Amelie ignored the way he spoke and continued " They are residents of Morganville only seen in the sun that day, they looked human, had a heart beat and bleed the same way a human would. When they were interrogated and asked if they had drunk any Vampire blood they spat at the Vampire and said they would rather die then touch our blood and the only thing they want more is to eliminate every last drop of Vampire blood."

"Did they say anything else?" I asked curiously.

"Only that they have transformed and are now more advanced then we could possibly understand." She answered sounding bored.

"So their defiantly human?"

"There blood results came back completely normal and human"

I had a horrible theory about this and I don't think I could speak it. Because if what I'm thinking is true…not only is it bad for Morganville Vampires it' defiantly not good for human's. After all power makes people do crazy things.

_**Hey guys hope you liked it :)**_


	6. lab

Chapter 6

If I were a power hungry, thousands of years old Vampire and had a taste for vengeance, theirs no way I'd let a vampire younger then me, even if they were family, make a fool out of me.

Bishop would be royally pissed off and want the worst type of revenge possible.

Feeling that Amelie and Shane were staring at me. I looked up from the floor that currently held the answers to the universe and looked back at Michael. "Michael's condition and that incident in town have both got something to do with Bishop's plan. I just know it." Being the Lab geek I am, my mind went straight to science for an explanation.

"Amelie is it ok if Myrnin and I go to the Lab now or is there something else I need to know?" I inquired.

"By all means child, you are dismissed." Sounding like a Queen speaking to a servant.

"Thanks" I replied sarcasticly.

I then turned to Shane. "I'll be back to get some samples from Michael." I stood on my toes and kissed him. It was meant to be light and quick, but it was anything but that. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me tight and lifted me slightly off the floor.

Within seconds his hand slipped behind my head and was pulling me closer to him so he could deepen the kiss.

Someone coughed.

I pulled back and saw Amelie and Oliver looking quit uncomfortable.

Now beetroot red I composed myself and said as even as possible "and help Eve while I'm gone." Looking up at him I noticed the hungry look on his face. Right I thought. It's time to go.

Without meeting Amelie or Oliver's eyes I walked straight to Myrnin who was currently fascinated with my ipod. He held it up to the light analyzing it. "What an extraordinary device." He sounded absolutely amazed. "Extraordinary" he repeated to himself.

I opened a portal next to him and pulled him through by the arm.

It was now 3am and I was still in the lab researching Michael's condition. I must have fallen asleep for an hour around Midnight, because I woke up around 1am on the couch with one of Myrnin's long coats covering me, which was kind of sweet. I had gotten up and didn't say anything about it. It would probably embarrass him.

When we looked at the samples of Michael's flesh they were perfectly normal, nothing infecting them as I suspected. Just his body degenerating, which is worse I suppose.

We spent most of the night discussing if what was doing this to Michael was a substance or a physical device.

"It's got to be a substance. Do you really think Michael stood by while they cut him open and inserted something in him " I said once again.

"Well whatever it was. We will find out when Theo sends the scan's won't we." Myrnin was extremely confident it was a device, which I find ridiculous.

"You know Myrnin in the off chance where it isn't a device, maybe you should help me look at alternative's." I was exhausted and he stopped helping hours ago. All he did now was sit and watch me and I find it kind of creepy to be honest.

We heard a beeping sound coming from one of his computers. Theo must have just sent the scans. Racing over to the computer I watched as Myrnin opened the file and their in the middle of his stomach was a bullet.

"Huh!"

"Please speak English Claire." Myrnin sounded annoyed.

"How did eve not know he was shot, she put him in the bath?" I was completely puzzled

"Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that he was covered in blister's. I believe we should have a look at this bullet." He typed away probably requesting it.

While waiting for the bullet I let Myrnin show me all his favorite funny youtube videos. His whole face light up as he spoke about them and how his sorted them into different folders. I couldn't help it, he was too cute. I reached out and touched his hair like the way you would to your child who was too old for hugs.

Just when I touched his hair the portal opened and in came Amelie, Oliver and Oh crap Shane.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" Shane demanded.

"Nothing. Myrnin was just showing me some funny video clips."

Amelie decided to finally speak. "I was in the Hospital when Michael was finished with his scans and decided to transport him back to the Glass house. While I was there I took the liberty of retrieving this." She held a very small see through sealed bag with the bullet inside.

Looking at Shane, his face was red and you could visually see how tense he was. He keep his eyes trained on Myrnin, they held so much hatred for him.

I don't understand how you can hate another being that can be so sweet and adorable. But if that's how Shane felt…well that's how he felt. Nothing I can do to change it.

Taking the small bag from her I noticed it wasn't a bullet at all. It was similar in its size and shape but what was weird was that it held some type of liquid inside it.

"Looks like we were both right Myrnin" I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile. I was surprised when I heard an animalistic growl come from Shane's direction.

Myrnin was oblivious to this. He was too busy giving Oliver the death stare "do you do anything but stand there and look unattractive?" I had to agree with Myrnin, most of the time he just stands behind Amelie and I must admit that lately I actually forget his there.

Leaving the drama behind, I decided to have a closer look at the bullet thingy which I had not actually given a real name yet. Anyhow I placed it under the microscope and was shocked at how technically advanced it appeared. I was guessing whatever was inside it was the syrup blocking Michaels ability to heal. But what interested me the most was the device itself. Listening carefully I heard a faint ticking sound then suddenly it actually sprayed some of that syrup out the end of the bullet thing before ticking once again.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I watched as the liquid burned through part of the microscope and the lab table beneath it. Thank god I wasn't holding the damn thing.

Turning towards Amelie, Oliver, Shane and Myrnin I noticed they had finished with all the drama and were watching the liquid under the table burn threw the floor.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." Oliver remarked

"Agreed. Claire are you ok sweetheart?" Shane came up beside me and took my hands checking for any burns. When he was satisflied there were none he pulled me into a hug and softly kissed my head.

Just for a moment I rested my head on his chest. I didn't care about everyone else in the room, I was simply exhausted and I needed this.

I was distantly aware of everyone discussing the device. "How is it Michael's body could contain this. But that ugly lab table can't" I'm pretty sure that was Oliver.

"UGLY! HOW DARE YOU…" Myrnin sounded outraged

"ENOUGH! Myrnin answer the question" Yep that was defiantly Amelie.

He still looked angry but still answered, "This was specifically made for vampire's. Mixed with Vampire blood is how it can stay in our body.

There was a beeping sound coming from Shane's pocket. He reached into it without moving me and read the text. "Looks like Michael has started to heal."

"Very good, but Claire will stay here with me as I find out more about this and what part of the device reverse's the regenerating process. Not to mention looking at those humans blood tests." Myrnin sounded very confident.

I could feel Shane's whole body tense up "LIKE HELL SHE WILL! LOOK AT HER. SHE CAN BARELY STAND SHE'S SO TIRED." Looking up I could see a fierce expression on his face. "I'M TAKING HER HOME AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME." I was so tired Shane practically carried me out the lab and through the portal that Amelie must have opened for us.

I don't remember getting up the stairs but the next thing I knew I was in bed with Shane curled around me. His arm was around my waist and one leg over mine trapping me from going anywhere which was probably the idea.

Not complaining what so ever I fell into a well deserved deep sleep.

_**(I want to thank you guys for all your kind reviews. I like to know what you think. It helps :)**_


	7. A normal morning

Chapter 7

It was 9am when I woke and I wasn't surprised either, it was around 4am before I got any sleep and if it wasn't for Shane I probably wouldn't of had any. It was times like this where I'm glad his so protective of me.

Turning over so I could face him I found he too was awake the only difference was he had been watching me sleep.

'SHANE QUIT IT. YOU KNOW THAT CREEPS ME OUT" I yelled and playfully hit his arm. His toothy smile reminded me of that cat from Alice in wonderland.

He started laughing and I couldn't help but join him, as he was currently tickling me…to death. If you know what I mean.

"STOP. IT. PLEASE. SHANE. PLEASSSSSSEE" I said between each breath I could take.

Finally he stops, putting an end to my misery.

Thinking it was a bit of pay back time I got up and straddled him. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. His eye's light up "Well good morning to you too." My original plan was to pin him down and tickle him. But now that I'm in this position, I couldn't help but take advantage of it.

I leaned down to kiss him and when our lips met, warmth spread through me. It was wonderful.

We both pulled back. But we were so close that our heads still touched. "I love you Claire. You mean everything to me." He whispered

The next second he grabbed me by the waist, lifting me off him slightly and laid me back down on the bed. I had one hand buried in his hair and the other behind his back pulling him closer to me.

Holding onto my waist still, I felt one of his hands slid under the back of my thigh and lifted it slightly so it wrapped around his back.

His mouth was back on mine and I could feel the electricity that crackled between us.

We were both to busy undressing each other that we didn't realize Eve banged the door open. " I'M SORRY GUYS. BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE A LOOK AT MICHAEL."

Shane looked outraged covering me as best as he could. I was in my bra and underwear but Shane wasn't to exposed as he still had his boxer's on "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM…MICHAEL NOT GIVING ANY LATELY" He added the last bit to try and hide his embarrassment.

Eve rolled her eye's "Whatever Shane" she flipped him off as she exited the room, leaving the door wide open.

After throwing our clothes back on, we raced down stairs to where the commotion was coming from. I could hear Michael and he sounded distressed.

"NO IT'S FINE WE JUST NEED TO SPEAK TO AMELIE…SHE'LL FIX YOU." Eve shouted.

"FIX ME! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME EVE." He bellowed

"THIS IS IMPORTANT MICHAEL." She sounded serious.

"So I'm not Vampire enough for you. Is that it?" You could hear the distaste in his tone.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable I grabbed onto Shane's hand.

Now noticing we were in the living room with them. Eve and Michael's cheeks turned pink.

Shane squeezed my hand "Please tell us we didn't cut short our…play time, so we could come down hear and listen to you have a lovers spat?" He was so pissed off that I could actually feel his body vibrating.

Eve looked at Michael then Shane and me. "Once that thing in Michael was removed everything seemed to be fine but now his strength hasn't seem to fully go back to normal."

I could not believe I was down here listening to this. I actually believed there was a real problem "Seriously Eve? His still recovering…no doubt he'll be but to normal with in a few hour's."

"Yeah but…" she was lost for words

I took a deep breath. "Look Myrnin will probably come here looking for me within the next few hour's. Speak to him and he'll explain everything. Is that all?"

"I guess" she replied

I felt Shane's arm's take hold of me, and then turn me around facing him. To my surprise he bent down and threw me over his shoulder and gave me a very light smack on my bum.

I couldn't help but giggle, as he made his way upstairs with me over his shoulder.

" .bed" he said in caveman style. Then laughed so hard I bumped up and down on his shoulder.

3hr's Later

After my very pleasant morning with Shane I was extremely hungry and being the amazing boyfriend he is he decided to cook me bacon and eggs. He didn't even burn the bacon, which was a change.

He brought my plate in front of me and it was a very generous serving "Breakfast my beauty?" I couldn't help but giggle. He left before I could thank him, but he came back two second later with a hot steaming coffee that smelt divine.

"You have no idea how been brownie points you've just scored." I told him devouring my food.

"Really?" He sounded surprised. I looked at his face and could tell he never really had thought about it and that he was just doing this because he loves me, which made me melt inside.

Not long after breakfast… maybe a lot long, as it was difficult leaving the kitchen when instead of cleaning up I was thanking Shane in more then words if you catch my drift.

We all sat on the couch now. Michael and Eve were taking their frustrations out by killing Zombies. I sat cuddled up against Shane reading an old book Myrnin gave me, while he was intrigued watching the Zombie game.

Once Eve won their game, Shane took Michael's spot. "Sorry about the late night and all the researching you did for me." Looking at me with a fond smile.

"I'm sure you would do the same for me." I smiled back friendly.

"Of course I would" he said it in a way that left no room for doubts of his affections for me.

The doorbell rang; Eve went racing for it disregarding the game control that was now thrown on the floor. "CLAIRE COULD YOU GET US ALL CUPS PLEASE." Eve yelled at me from the door.

"SURE. I'LL BE A SECOND" Walking into the kitchen I searched the cupboards for three glass's, but their were none. It took a while to remember we had a dishwasher now, only put in maybe a week ago and it hadn't been unpacked. Feeling like an idiot I opened the door and retrieved three glass's and finally made my way back to the living room.

"WHAT THE HELL!" on the coffee table were two large pepperoni pizza's and they were demolishing them, like there was not tomorrow. "We just had breakfast" I said confused.

With a mouthful of food in eve's mouth she said "Correction. You just had breakfast. I had it at 5am. I'm starved." I put the glass's on the table next to the pizza's and filled two of them with the Pepsi that lay forgotten on the floor.

I sat down next to Shane "What's your excuse?"

He shrugged "I'm a man. We need our food."

"Fair enough." It was a reasonable answer.

A voice came from behind the couch. " This is cozy. My invitation must have been lost in the mail."

Turning our heads at the same time we were all surprised to see the one of the people I hate most in the world.

Monica.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT" We said in union.

_**Hey :) I know I didn't really get into the device that was in Michael or what was happening with those really strong human's, but I will. I just thought I could give them a bit of time to be normal without all the gloom or any drama. As for Michael's feeling's for Claire I think I'll leave that a mystery for now. I'm still preparing for when the rest of the members in the house become aware...which will be soon I hope. **_


	8. Michaels Confession

"That's no way to speak to your future girlfriend Shane" She shook her head at him.

"You've lost your marbles…you do know that right?" I told her

"Scared he'll get over the geek faze, his in?" a sly smile appeared on her face.

Eve decided to join the conversation "Monica has always had a few screws missing in her head… probably when she decided to sleep with every guy in town and make herself look like trash. That's what they do when there done with you right Monica…treat you like the trash you are." Now eve gave her an evil smile.

There had to be more history between them that I didn't know about.

For a second Monica was taken back, but recovered so quickly that if I hadn't learn't to catch vampire's emotions I wouldn't have seen it.

Looking over at Shane I noticed the distasteful expression on his face. I so didn't have anything to worry about Shane running off we her. I think he'd rather be with a Vampire then be with her and we all know how he feels about them.

Turning back to Monica I asked her calmer then I expected "You came here for a reason right? What is it?"

Composing herself she stood straight and said, "Lately I have been staying at Hannah's house, but since last week she's been acting weird."

"Not up to your standards?" eve replied.

"SHUT YOUR FACE BITCH" she said with such venom in her voice. "Anyway every night she leaves around 7pm and returns around 3am. I ask her where she's been but every time I ask her she say's lame excuses like I must have been dreaming or whatever. I wouldn't care if I thought she was just doing her thing like police work or going out for fun, but she truly believes she didn't go anywhere."

I could see Shane and Michael's frown and I admit I was worried. She continued.

"I thought it really weird and spoke to Jennifer, she say's she noticed the same thing with her brother and dad. I can't be sure but I reckon it's happening all over town. I thought it had your smell on it, that's why I'm here."

"That's kind of you to suggest that it was our smell" Eve said sarcastically.

"Your Welcome" she gave us a small smile.

"I bet this has got something to do with Bishop and the super freaks," Shane whispered to me.

"Don't call them that. You heard Amelie. Those boy's in town were human residents…just like us."

Putting a hand on eve's shoulder Michael spoke "are you sure about this."

"What part of 'I can't be sure' did you not hear?" Monica snapped

Caught up in the drama, I failed to hear the portal open. Amelie's cold voice made me jump. "That's quit enough child. Leave us."

Monica looked like she had more to say.

"LEAVE. I will not ask again" before Amelie could even finish her request; Monica was already out the door.

An awful silence penetrated the glass house. Amelie was the first to speak "Michael. I believe you have an explanation on what happened the other day?"

That was a conversation we had all stayed clear of having. Every time we asked him about it he would change the subject, I guess with Amelie he would have no choice but tell her.

For a second I thought he would not say anything, but reluctantly said "That morning I was out in my car when I saw some guy following a girl on the streets."

"A girl…what girl?" she actually sounded jealous.

"Dose it matter. She was being followed" Michael sounded irritated and Amelie looked amused.

"Whatever" she said.

"I was curious at the fact it wasn't a Vampire but a human and parked outside an old abandoned building. Staying within the shadow's to get a better look. It was some average looking guy, but he just seemed a bit odd.

Anyway luckily the girl got to where she was going before he could do anything, so I made my way back to the car. As I was about to get in I heard voices coming from inside the abandoned building. Looking though the small window, I saw table after table covered with papers and tubes of chemicals. That's weird right?"

"Pretty much" I responded

"Well I didn't at the time, until I looked into the next one and saw Bishop and some other vampire talking over the top of a human who was connected to tubes and I'm pretty sure by the utensil's next to the body. That he was about to be cut into."

"My god. What did you do?" I was horrified.

"Well I would have gone down there and beat the hell out of them. But I was shot before I could do anything…I'd never felt as much pain in my entire life. I ran to the car hoping to go get some help, but by the time I got there my car had been smashed by a bunch of human's, While Bishop stood in plane sight and they did nothing…almost as if he were ordering them to do so.

Damn those humans were strong, if I hadn't seen them around town I would have thought they were vampire's".

"AND YOU TELL US THIS NOW?" I screamed.

"Well this morning I went to check out the place again and on the way there I saw the human who had been on the table about to be cut into. He was completely fine, laughing with friends outside Common Grounds. I even checked the abandoned building and it was empty. I believed it must have been an hallucination, that was until Monica showed up."

"This is worse than I expected. I believe Myrnin may very well be right" Amelie muttered to herself.

"What did Myrnin say?" I asked

"Yes the crazy vampire is always right" Shane also muttered bitterly to himself.

Amelie frowned " I cannot speak his language child, so you may have to ask him yourself, then speak with me." She actually smiled; she was amused at her little joke.

There was a gasp behind her "I am truly Offended my lady" Myrnin rested his hand over his heart. I couldn't help but smile, he can be so…cute.

"How long have you been here?" I quested him.

"Long enough" he shrugged.

Shane was muttering to himself again "I think we should ban him from the house. He shouldn't be here. I hate him. I don't like the way he looks at her... I want to kill him" He looked so angry. I don't think he knew he was thinking aloud.

Myrnin gave him a smug smile and that was soooooo not a good idea. Before I knew it, Shane was charging at Myrnin. Like someone who had waved a red flag in front of a pissed off bull.

_**Poor Shane. I don't know if I actually feel a bit sorry for Monica, I reckon there is more history between Eve and Monica…well I think there should be. Anyway I'm off to Sydney so I'm not sure when I can update next. I may write a new chapter on the long drive or I may sleep through the drive. I'll see what happens. By the way how do you Guys feel about a SPOV?  
**_


	9. The Scientist

Shane POV

"Yes, the crazy vampire is always right" I muttered bitterly.

I hate it when that Vampire is right, every time he is, I feel Claire is thinking to herself, of what a life with him would be like. Claire loves science and he's a genus. Realistically why would she want to stay with me?

I should be happy that he would do anything to protect her, but that's my job, I'm her boyfriend I deserve that role and the fact that his in love with her makes me seethe.

"How long have you been there?" She sounded surprised.

Curious as to whom she was talking to; I looked around her to find Myrnin. I frowned wanting to punch him in the face.

I realized something amusing must have happened, Amelie had a small smile of her face, which is weird, and Myrnin was looking down at Claire in a way that made my blood boil.

"Long enough" He was speaking to Claire.

My thoughts started to stray and I began thinking dangerous things 'I think we should ban him from the house. He shouldn't be here. I hate him. I don't like the way he looks at her…I want to kill him'. My anger kept simmering away.

He gave me a smug smile, as if telling me he knew what I was thinking and sooner or later she would come to him.

I couldn't help it…I charged at him. He will never take _my _Claire away from me. I love her…I need her; she is the one pure thing in my life. There was only one way to stop him. I had to kill him, I know she thinks his her friend but I have no other choice.

I was so close to him, all I had to do was reach into my back pocket where my stake was and shove it in his cold dead heart.

Before I got there, a small strong cold hand wrapped around my neck and lifted me off the ground. "You will control yourself child," Amelie said coldly.

I didn't fucking care if Amelie kills me after this. He had to die, but continuing to thrash around trying to get out of her grip was hopeless.

I felt a warm small fragile hand touch my shoulder _"Shane" _Claire said in a tiny voice.

I paused my movements; completely still I tried to see what was happening around me. Amelie's hold on me loosened so I could see everyone. Eve's eyes were popping out of her head; I saw the sympathy in Michael eyes and lastly Claire's shocked and hurt expression.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered sincerely looking into her big blue eyes.

Then everything went black.

MichaelPOV

"_Shane"_ Claire said in a small hurt voice.

I understood why he attacked Myrnin, he is threatened by him. As I would be if Claire were mine, which everyday since we kissed I've dreamed about, but I wouldn't dare act on my feelings. I mean she's in love with Shane…it's obvious.

But it won't erase how much I love and adore her. Yes in the beginning it was a big brother type of love, but its changed, there is something in her that radiates pure light, something you never see in Morganville. It's the kind of purity that draws people to her; it's filled with love, kindness, and forgiveness. Something that everyone here longs for.

It's also why Amelie is so attached to her and why Myrnin would do anything for her, even give up his extraordinary long life to keep her safe. His been crazy for so long that when Claire showed up, she made him feel again and I worry he will never let her go now.

I also worry that people will start to notice my feelings for her. I start thinking about the other day when I was shot and passed out.

3 days ago:

Finally the door opened and I raced into the glass house's hallway. I was in an extraordinary amount of pain that I was going into shock.

I crouched in the corner and covered my face, hoping it would somehow stop, but it wouldn't. I could hear someone say something from the door but didn't respond, and then soft footsteps sounded from the floor. Whoever it was they were coming towards me and I started to panic, the Vampire with the gun had followed me, to instill more pain.

I braced myself for it; until I felt soft fragile hands reach out and hold my face. I heard a sweet soft voice say, "_Are you ok? What happened?" _I looked up only to stare in the face of an angel. I signed in relief; she had come to take away my pain. I heard someone speaking next to her, but they didn't matter right know. I couldn't help it; I just stayed where I was staring into her eyes that were filled with love and concern.

Present:

That was when Eve should have noticed something was up.

Coming out of my daydream I could now see Claire on the couch, with Shane resting his head in her lap, casually stroking his hair.

She looked up at Amelie. "How long till he wakes?" she asked.

"Not long, just enough time that when he wakes he'll be calm" Amelie replied.

"I believe Myrnin and yourself should go back to the Lab and find an explanation as to how those humans gained such strength."

I don' know how I felt about her going back to that creepy lab.

ClairePOV

It had been hours since we left the glass house and I was now reading books from Myrnin's library and still worried about Shane.

Myrnin spoke "Ah this makes sense…but why"

"Myrnin what are you talking about?" I came up behind him, which was not the best idea, as he usually forgets I'm there.

He spun around so quickly I barely notice he did until I was pinned against one of the lab walls. I looked up at Myrnin; his fangs were down and had my hands above my head "What are you doing in my lab? Who are you?" He was more confused then hungry for blood.

"Myrnin it's me…Claire. I'm your lab assistant". I could actually pin point the time he remembered."

He looked down at me with sad eyes "_Claire? I'm so sorry" _he dropped his head in shame and I felt awful for him.

"It's ok, I understand you forget sometimes," I said softly

Letting me go I took a deep breath and spoke "Well what is it you found?"

"Ah yes, come Claire I shall show you" he gave me a small smile as we walked to where he was at the lab table not long ago.

There on the table were a few books on Human biology and a book on _Neurology_. **(Study of the brain) **

"As you very well known the brain quit well, this should be easier to explain" Myrnin said, sounded a bit relieved.

"Go on" I nodded

"If all bishop wanted was to control humans, all he would need to do is glamour them or use compulsion. But when Michael showed me those humans that destroyed his car an hr ago…I didn't get that feeling a human lets off when compulsion has been used or is still used on them.

Which made me think of the vampire in the abandoned house about to cut into that human. If my idea is right as it always is, Id say that the other vampire with bishop must have been some scientist and an extraordinary one for that matter, he must be changing things in their brains opening their brain to do all type of things."

"Such as?" I questioned

"You are aware that the human body has blocks in them, stopping their potential for super strength or knowledge?"

"Yes" I answered him.

"I believe it may be possible, if this scientist created that device in Michael, then he would be capable to remove the blocks in those human's brains. Resulting in great strength and knowledge that has otherwise been unreachable for humans"

I thought about the humans who were interrogated after killing those vamps, what was it they said. Ah yes 'we have been transformed. We are now capable of things you can't possibly imagine.'

"Is it possible for human's to contain that amount strength and knowledge?"

"Not for long."

"Care to elaborate"

"The human body has been evolving for centuries. Like a vessel becoming stronger over time, slowly being able to carry more knowledge and whatnot .

At this moment in time they can only use 10% of their brain. "Messing with their brains capability, but not their body's will only result in death. Their body is simply not built to hold that amount of knowledge or strength yet." "Death is there only future."

"DEATH?"

"loss of life"

"I know what death is Myrnin"

"Good for you" nodding his head in approval.

"I'm not sure if I want to know this, but what kind of death?"

"They pop"

"POP?"

"Blow up"

"I am also aware what pop means"

"Very good."

"How long would they have?" I dreaded his answer.

"Nine months give or take" he actually sounded bored.

"You think Bishop gathered an army of Vamp hater's. Put them in labs, played doctor in their brains. Resulting in Super humans with an expiry date? That are ready to obey his every command?"

"Probably"

"Why do that if he knew they would die sooner or latter?"

"Probably never planed on keeping them. Just long enough to do his bidding before taking full control of Morganville. He finds human's distasteful you see."

"But tasty enough to drink huh?"

Myrnin just shrugged.

I walked over to his couch and made myself comfortable "Whom would he get to do that to a human's brain? Or would possibly have the knowledge to do that?"

A huge frown appeared on Myrnin's face. This was probably a huge blow to his ego. I mean Myrnin is supposed to be the most brilliant scientist in the world. To hear something like this and not have achieved that kind of knowledge yourself, he must be devastated and by the look on his face I wasn't wrong.

"The only scientist I know who has that type of knowledge is dead"

"Who was that?"

"My teacher."

_**I only did a short SPOV because I wasn't sure how it would go. I was originally going to make it half SPOV half CPOV, I saw Laura Smith was hoping to see a MPOV of when Michael got hurt, I was kinda interested myself, So I tried to mix them all together…hope it was ok :) X  
**_


	10. Sookie's

Chapter 10:

SPOV

I sat on my bed constantly worrying that something bad had happened to Claire. It's 9pm and I am ashamed to admit this but…what if her nutty professor made a move on her, I know that sounds old fashion, but hell what if he did and worse what if she…

NO! "It's ok Shane Claire loves you, you have nothing to worry about" I said trying to calm myself.

I looked up at my bedroom door and saw Eve staring at me with a bored expression while eating an apple. "You have serious trust issue's'

"I know," I said dryly.

EVEPOV

"You have serious trust issue's," I told Shane.

"I know" he replied dryly. There was a long silence.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and made my way to the kitchen to make a jelly and peanut sandwich.

Since Claire left to go study with Frankenstein, the boys have been acting really strange. I mean I get why Shane the loser is on edge, Claire means everything to him and she's in a Lab with a possible crazy Vampire…who's in love with her.

But Michael I don't get. Yes he has been weird for a while now, but I just thought it was a case of 'Vampire PMS.'

Maybe I should do something to brighten his mood, Then again the last time I tried to spice things up, he looked at my super sexy lingerie totally unaffected and told me in his words 'Thanks but I've got… stuff to do" and walked out the door.

"THANKS!... SERIOUSLY!" I yelled, I couldn't wrap my head around what happened "YOUR NOT EVEN GOING TO TRY AND THINK OF A DECENT EXUSE." We ended up having a fight and Michael deciding to sleep in his own room.

A noise from the living room brought me back to reality. Curious I open the kitchen door and saw CB come through the portal.

"CLAIRE BEAR!" I screamed. I was so excited to see her, everyone else around here are acting as dull as dishwater. I ran towards her and threw my arms around her; she was so small and light that I ended up lifting her off the ground.

"Hey" a small little voice squeaked out, trying to breath.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm just happy you're here." I babbled away.

She looked exhausted so I lead her into the kitchen, "food?" I asked.

"I don't know eve. I'm too tired to cook anything right now" She looked up at me and I could see dark shadows around her eyes.

"Who said anything about you cooking? I'm cooking," I told her confidently. "You're eating. Tell me what you want and I'll make it."

I smiled to myself as she tried to hide what she thought about me cooking which was nice.

CLAIREPOV

Here Eve was trying to be kind and cook me dinner, and all I could think about was the memory of when she cooked me slightly under cooked chicken sandwich. I was violently sick for two weeks. Thank god I only took one bite, the doctor said I could of died had I eaten it all.

Shane was so angry with Eve and refused anything Eve brought to my room, even if it was water. I told him he was being ridiculous, but we all know how protective he can be. So I let him be.

I heard the kitchen door open "your not cooking her a damn thing." There stood Shane his arms crossed and then slowly making his way in front of me.

"Chill out caveman, I wasn't going to cook her any meat…anyway she's my best friend. If I want to make her something then I can, and you'll just have to suck it. She stuck her tongue out at him. He tensed up about to turn this into an unnecessary argument.

Before he spoke I reached out and took his hand. He looked down at our hands and entwined them, before slowly looking into my eyes.

"I actually feel like take away" then I could have food as well as prevent an argument about Eve's cooking.

He nodded before he opened one of the kitchen's draws, and found 'Sookie's Asian kitchen' pamphlet and handed it to me. Luckily for us Sookie's took orders up till 11pm when most stop taking them around 9pm.

"What dish do you feel like?" Shane lead me out of the kitchen towards the couch, leaving Eve babbling to herself about meat spring rolls costing more then vegetable ones. "It's ridiculous," she muttered

"Ummmm I think I'll get their Special Pad Thai" I told Shane

"Yeah looks pretty awesome" He responded.

We heard keys jiggling outside the door, before Michael made his way in.

Shane smiled "What's sup Mickey?"

"Nothing much, just having your average Vamp meeting with Amelie" he sounded bored while looking at the ground.

"Hey Michael" I said smiling.

"Claire…your back" he gave me a beaming smile.

Finished babbling to herself Eve exited the kitchen. "Well obviously if she is sitting on the couch." Rolling her eyes as at him she made her way over the back of the couch, to lean over my shoulder and look at the menu.

Composing himself he asked me how things went with Myrnin and honestly I didn't know how to answer him. I don't even really know what's going on…well I do, it's just that it's a big mess.

Though looking around me seeing their stares that said "we are waiting for answer's" made me realizing I wasn't going to be allowed any 'chill time' as Shane likes to say.

"Well Bishop has decided to take control of Morganville." I said while rubbing my temples with thumbs.

"No surprise there" Eve spoke. They all nodded in agreement.

"Turns out his been collecting Vamp haters and using a Vampire Scientist to cut into their brains and turn them into obedient super human's."

"Your going to have to elaborate CB" Eve sounded frustrated.

"On which bit?" I asked.

Eve took a deep breath "start with the super human's."

"Remember the Human's in town that killed those Vampires?" I asked.

All three of them looked at each other. Shane was the first to speak " The super freaks?"

"Shane I told you not to call them that" I snapped. "Having said that you are correct."

I went on explaining the super human's until the scientist got brought up.

"Here I was thinking Myrnin was the Frankenstein" Eve said shocked.

Michael made his way over to me and lightly rested his hand on my shoulder. "Myrnin has no idea who it could be.. The scientist I mean."

"No, the only person he know's that is capable of that is dead and also his teacher" I replied.

The next thing I knew, Shane and Eve were doubled over with laughter. "TEACHING MYRNIN? THE POOR GUY PROBABLY ENDED UP KILLING HIMSELF," Shane laughed.

"Nah. I bet he ate him" Eve laughed.

"Could we maybe eat now? I'm starved," I asked feeling a bit annoyed.

**Sometime later**:

We stopped outside Sookie's Asian kitchen. Our windows were slightly opened so we could smell the delicious aroma's coming from the restaurant.

"I'll go pick them up," Shane announced from the backseat with eve.

"You have to anyway, we are all in our PJ's" Eve pointed out.

"I'm not" I said offended.

"You look like a zombie right now CB…I'm sorry but Shane will get it." She said gently and honestly she was probably right.

Shane jumped out of the car and came around to the front passengers door, where I was vacated. He tapped on the window, gesturing me to roll it down, so I did. He leaned in and gave me a light kiss "do you want something to drink beautiful?" he asked me.

"No thanks I'm just going to get a coke already in the fridge" I replied. He gave me an adorable smile before running to the restaurant, to pick up our food.

_**I know it's been a while since I last updated, I was really busy. I think next chapter I'll do a POV for Myrnin and see what the story was with him and his teacher. If you have any requests like a POV on someone you want to hear more of, then let me know and I'll see what I can please review anyway XX **_


	11. Master Gwion

Chapter 11

MyrninPOV:

I was surprisingly sad when little Claire left me, but I could see she was exhausted and I didn't want her to spill any chemicals on my notes, they are quite precious to me.

It concerns me that there is a scientist in this world that has achieved such knowledge and I shall be ready to kill them as soon I meet them. I refuse the idea of some vampire being as enlightened as I am; it is ludicrous to think so. I am and always will be without equal.

If my teacher was alive today I wonder what he would think? But would I want him here?

Century's Ago: Myrnin as a boy

It was not long till I learned my Master Gwion was a Vampire, he kept no secrets from me. You would think as soon as I found out I would have run away, but I didn't. Master Gwion is a good man, he helps me, gives me a proper home with food, clothes and teaches me things I would never of know, had he not come for me on his horse and I stayed at my momma's I would be starving and slowly going mad like my father.

Master Gwion makes special herbed drinks that keep me sane. I think of Master Gwion as my father. I know on a few occasions when I ask him questions I accidently call him father. In the begining I thought I would get in trouble, but instead he gives me a small smile, as if he likes me saying it.

I've learned so much from him and he say's his very proud of my work and that I am an excepcional boy.

"Myrnin boy. Are you paying attention?" Master Gwion's voice brings me back from my own inner thoughts.

"Yes Master Gwion" I look up at him with a beaming smile. We are in his special lab and it is very big with lots of table's and small jars. Behind up is his collection of books and notes, to are right is a stone door that open's to his large room of herbs and to our left is the door that he say's is filled with all different kinds of liquids in small jars, which he says are dangerous and I shouldn't go in there.

"Good boy, now you see humans such as yourself are different from vampires, they aren't capable of the things I can do." He informed me.

"But why" I asked very disappointed.

"That my boy is for another day and I'll teach you all about the human brain so maybe one day you too could be like me without turning into a vampire" he smiled.

"You could do that!" I was so excited.

"If we work together I'm sure one day we will find a way" He stepped around me. " Now come young Myrnin, we should eat something."

As we walked through the castle halls to the dinning room, I couldn't help but wonder of all the possibility's.

Present time:

Yes I would want him back. I will never forget the day he was murdered.

Gwion's Death: Three years after Myrnin's arrival

It was a storming night and the wind was rattling the castle's windows.

"Father! Father! There are men in the building" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I made my way through the halls of our castle, to try and get to his room.

His door at the end of the hall opened and he stood there with a frown on his pale face and his long dark hair was out of its tie. "What is it Myrnin?"

I was out of breathe but had to tell him " Men. In. the. Castle." I just managed to get out.

His eye's widen "Come in here quickly Myrnin." As soon as I was in the room he slammed the door closed behind me. Then leaned down to my height, he was a very tall man.

"Myrnin I need you to think carefully…what did they look like?" He questioned me gently.

"They…they were really tall…really tall and they had white hair…but they all looked about 40." Master Gwion had said before the he was in his late 20's.

Fear clouded his eye's "They must be looking for the research notes…they can't finish the formula without it" he spoke to himself.

"What are you talking about father?" I asked confused.

There were now sounds coming from the hallway and my legs began to shake. Master Gwion went to his bed and looked under it and retrieved some old papers with notes on them. He came back and knelt down in front of me.

"Myrnin boy" he said gently, taking my hands in his. His bedroom door began to shake, the men were trying to get through and I began to feel warm tear's slide down my cheeks.

"Myrnin?" he said again

"Yes father" It was barely even a whisper.

"I need you to be strong… I may not survive this so I need you to keep these notes safe ok?"

I nodded

"It's very important. But when your older and ready I want you to read this and understand what I've been trying to achieve." He looked down at the ground before picking me up and carrying me to a curtain behind us. He pushed the curtain aside to reveal a stone door. He opened it, and then placed me in the small area.

"Now stay quite don't let them hear you." He said has he stroked my hair.

Starting to close the door on me I managed to get out "but…but…why aren't you staying in here with me?"

"They will be looking for me also for answers...they will find me anyway Myrnin. It is better like this…they don't know you're here. If they find you they will kill you also…Good bye Myrnin." The door closed and I was in complete darkness.

CLAIREPOV

It was 8:00am and still no call from Myrnin. I was beginning to worry and decided I would go to the lab and check on him.

I opened the portal in the living room and walked through. The lab was in pure darkness.

"Myrnin…Myrnin…are you here?" I called out

"_Claire is that you?" _a small voice echoed though the room.

I finally found the light and what I saw when I turned it on broke my heart. Myrnin sat in one of the right corners of the lab, his knees up to his chest rocking back and forth. He looked up at me and I could see tears in his eyes.

Without thinking I made my way over to him and sat next to him so I could put my arms around him, he looked like a scared small boy who couldn't find his way home.

After a while we ended up on the couch so that his head lay in my lap, while I tenderly stroked his soft curls.

20min later:

He was now sitting up. "What happened Myrnin?" I said as softly as possible.

"I don't remember," he said stubbornly. He was playing the 'I'm crazy so I don't remember anything' card.

I made a frustrated noise "Whatever" I replied and got up. "The reason I'm here is that it's now", I look down at my watch; "8:30 and you didn't call me in." he looked up at me confused.

" Yes I am aware …if you continue running late little Claire, I may have to give you more hour's" he looked cross.

"Are you kidding me? You never called to say if I was working and by the way, it's pretty much impossible to give me more hours. I pretty much already spend all my waking hour's in this lab." I was so frustrated I thought I might explode.

He gave me a wicked smile "who said anything about waking hour's, he eyes looked towards his bedroom door. I gasped and turned red.

He saw the color of my face and most likely my racing heart beat. His smile widened and lust filled his eyes.

The memory of when he kissed me in my bedroom came back to me. I've dealt with many different Myrnin's. Crazy Myrnin, Bunny fang slippers Myrnin, Lonely Myrnin, Adorable Myrnin, I'm going to eat you Myrnin, but this Myrnin in front of me now, I had not met him before and I'm not sure how I feel about this one.

I made my way over to the bookshelf to put some space between us, but this Myrnin wasn't finished yet, as soon as I got there I felt him behind me. I turned around to face him trying to calm myself, so my racing pulse wouldn't make him go into killing frenzy.

I stood straight, Maybe I could change the subject to a safer discussion "Myrnin we need to discuss a solution to our current problem."

He looked down at my lips "I couldn't agree more… though I happened to have a few solutions."

I'm pretty sure the problem his trying to fix is different to mine. "MYRNIN SNAP OUT OF IT. WE ARE GOING TO FIND THIS VAMPIRE SCIENTIST AND GET SOME ANSWERS."

It's like someone turned a switch in his head and was back to normal.

"Correct young Claire, our first task is to search as many abandoned warehouse's in Morganville as possible. I believe they haven't left, just moved their station to a different warehouse." Myrnin informed me.

"Good…also I think it might be worth a look at were Hannah goes at night, maybe Monica is right and it has something to do with Bishop…she may even lead us to him if she is one of these super human's" I said.

"By the way Myrnin, is there a name we can call them instead of super human's or super freaks? I think it sounds kind of lame." I confessed

"I already did," he told me

"What is it?"

"I don't remember," he confessed with his head down.

"Well I guess I'll just have to think of one that isn't lame" yeah like that will happen I thought to myself. I discover things I don't name them.

WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND THAT IT WASN'T TOO MUCH MYRNIN, BUT I THINK THAT IT MIGHT BE AN IMPORTANT PART OF THIS STORY. I DON'T KNOW HOW EXACTLY BUT I GET THE FEELING IT WILL. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ALL CLAIREPOV. PLEASE REVIEW XX


	12. Following Hannah

Chapter 12:

It was 10min to 7:00pm. Around the time when Hannah usually decides to go walk abouts and Myrnin and I were camped outside her house, behind a huge rose bush.

I felt a stinging pain come from my shoulder. Looking at it I saw a huge thorn had snapped off the branch and was now taking residence in my arm. "Damn it" I said as quietly as possible, I didn't want Hannah knowing we were there. We knew it would be extremely hard to do this unnoticed, I mean she's the best cop in town.

That is why I called Monica earlier today, asking her to try and distract Hannah. Being the drama Queen Monica is she shouldn't have a problem in doing so.

I reached into my pocket to find a tissue and placed on my bleeding shoulder trying not to become a meal ticket for Myrnin, who was currently so still you would think his a statue, his fangs were down and eyes the color of crimson as they stared off looking at nothing. He was trying to hide the fact that the spilt blood affected him.

I decided to try and take his mind off it. "Soooooo how has Bob been lately?" lame I know, but it was the best I had.

A smile appeared on his face and he relaxed a bit. "Oh yes, I believe Bob is getting to an age where is getting weary of being by himself, so I decided to get him a lady friend." He looked proud of himself.

"Why on earth would you get a female spider in his cage with him. She'll kill him?" I couldn't believe him, dose he know nothing of nature.

A frown appeared on his face "whatever do you mean? Even if she did try to kill him, our Bob would be ready…he sleeps with one eye open you see"

"Myrnin female spider's kill their mates the second after mating…they never see it coming" how did he not know that.

"What ungrateful things" he looked astonished. " Not to fear though, I'm sure bob can handle himself"

I rolled my eyes before seeing Hannah leave the house. "There she is" I wacked him on the arm.

"Come Claire our target is on the move. Here, this is yours" he handed me a small phone like device and I raised my eyebrows in question.

"It's a walkie talkie, you should know that Claire." He looked stunned.

"I know what a walkie talkie is Myrnin and this definitely is not a walkie talkie." Yes it looked slightly like a phone, but it was smelly and oh my god "is that some of franks brain." I said horrified.

"Of course not! I need his brain. This is someone else's," he said in a bored voice.

"Crap" Too busy discussing the walkie talking, I forgot all about Hannah and she was now almost at the corner of the street. Myrnin must have noticed to because he threw me over his shoulder and used vamp speed to catch up to her.

Once hiding behind Jared's fence, a boy from one of my class's. We noticed the blank look in Hannah eyes. "What do you think she's waiting for?" I asked Myrnin.

"There is a high probability that, that Vamp car over there has something to do with it." There parked a few cars down was a black tinted vamp car and one of the window's in the back seat rolled down 10cm.

Right on cue Hannah made her way over to it. I looked at Myrnin in a way that said 'can you see who's in the car.' But he just shook his head, grabbed hold of me and threw me over his shoulder… again. My guess was that Hannah was about to get in the car and it would drive off. Myrnin must be getting ready to follow them using Vamp speed. I braced myself when I heard the car door close. I'm sure I'll feel sick after this.

1min later:

While Myrnin watched Hannah and whoever was in the car make their way into one of the abandoned warehouse's, I was leaning over a small wooden fence puking my guts out.

"Don't be such a marshmallow Claire," he said obviously irritated.

I was so pissed off at him, but couldn't express it in my current situation.

"Come now. It's time to investigate" a smile spread across his face.

Finally finished, I wiped my mouth on my sleeve. "You check out the left. I check out the right?" I asked.

He nodded and headed around the left side of the warehouse while I went right. As soon as I reached the first window, I saw Myrnin make his way to my window. "I thought you were checking the left side?" I said confused.

"I did, I can't help it if you're slow?" I rolled my eyes at him as he came to my window.

I was on a couple of unsteady box's trying to pear in. Myrnin was so tall he didn't need any. Before looking in he noticed my troubles, so he put his arm around my waist and hitched me up onto his hip.

Next to Hannah a saw a man I guessed was the Scientist. He had dark long hair in a tie, dark eyes, was very tall and looked in his late 20's like Myrnin. He was also quite handsome. What was strange was that he had some black device around his neck, with a red light flashing.

"You reckon that's the Scientist?" I asked. He didn't answer, so I turned around to look at him and saw tears in his eyes. His emotions were a mixture of Joy, hurt and I'm pretty sure a bit of anger.

"Myrnin?" no answer.

**MYRNIN POV**

**Gwion's death part 2:**

It been days and father still hasn't come for me, I don't want to leave the darkness because I know deep down he'll come for me…he has to.

I could hear someone in his room and my excitement went through the roof.

I threw the door opened "FATHER!" I came running out. Only to see two wolfs eating away at a body that wore father's clothes. I was frozen… I literally could not move. I was horrified, the only thing moving were the tears that constantly kept flowing down my cheeks.

I was alone.

CLAIREPOV

"Myrnin?" finally I got his attention. "What is it Myrnin?" I asked confused.

He looked into my eyes and whispered softly "Its not possible."

"What isn't possible? Tell me Myrnin?" He knew something I didn't.

"Gwion" he whispered.

"Gwion….who the hell is Gwion," I questioned.

I KNOW THIS WAS KIND OF A SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, THANK YOU GUYS WHO REVIEW...YOU GUYS ROCK :D XX


	13. Caged

Chapter 13

"Myrnin?"

Finally I got his attention. "What is it Myrnin?" I asked confused.

He looked into my eyes and whispered softly "Its not possible."

"What isn't possible? Tell me Myrnin?" He knew something I didn't.

"Gwion" he whispered.

"Gwion….who the hell is Gwion," I questioned.

"My teacher" he whispered.

"YOUR TEACHER! I thought he was dead?" I am so confused.

"Quiet" he snapped at me. "We do not want their attention."

Looking back in the window it looked as if none of them had noticed, until this Gwion guy looked up. As soon as he saw me he opened his mouth to tell others of our presence, but he closed it almost immediately when he saw Myrnin next to me.

A fondness and possibly loving expression crossed his face as he stared at him. I turned my head to see Myrnin and what I saw was a small-frightened boy, who looked lost.

Confused I looked back at Vamp Gwion. I could tell he wanted nothing more than to come outside and see Myrnin, but when he went to move, the device around his neck tightened and he made a pained sound.

Bishop decided it was time to make his way into the room. "Planning on going somewhere Gwion?" he said mockingly.

Gwion looked at him with such hatred it stunned me, weren't they on the same team?

Looking at Gwion I could tell he was an ancient Vampire, more so then Bishop, everything about him screamed ancient, but it was his eyes that said it the most.

In a deadly voice Gwion gave him a truly terrifying look " Once I'm free, you shall spend the rest of eternally begging for death" His smile was confident and deadly.

To say Bishop was scared would be an understatement, if he had a bladder to use, he would be pissing himself right now. He tried to hide it but it was clear that he knew a creature like Gwion could not be caged forever and when he is free well…good luck bishop.

It was that device around his neck…I wondered how it worked.

"I have a feeling Vamp scientist isn't bishop's best friend" I said trying to lift the uncomfortable feeling I was getting from Myrnin.

When Myrnin spoke it was void without any emotion "I don't know Claire…emotions aren't always real. They can be fake."

I was getting the feeling he wasn't speaking about the vamps, but his teacher's feelings for him, he was questioning if they were real and why he left him if he was clearly alive.

I didn't know what to say, so instead I leaned closer to the window trying to hear what they were saying. My phoned beep, so I looked down and took the phone out of my pocket, it was from Shane

**#Hey Claire, you ok beautiful; I'm really worried about you. Why aren't you back?**

Why is he so protective? He needs to relax a bit… 'Who are you kidding Claire you love it.' My inner Claire told me.

I quickly texted back.

**#I'm fine just outside an abandoned building…with ancient Vampires inside.**

I probably shouldn't tease him but I'm bored and Myrnin's being a real buzz kill. Putting it back in my pocket, I accidentally missed and it fell to the ground. Great another dead phone.

I watched as Bishop came over to Hannah. "Hello Darling" he gave her a slimy smile that made me want to puke.

"Hello Master" she said like a peasant that has come to their kings request.

"Did you do what I requested?" He demanded

"Oh course master" she said frightened that he wouldn't believe her.

"Good. Now when you bring them into the Police station I want you to put them in the end cell. Do you understand?" He questioned

"Oh course…But why?" she asked curious.

"There is a secret exit in the cell that leads to the cemetery tunnels. That is where we will collect them, and they too will be transformed." He gave her a fake smile. Hannah smiled up at Bishop.

Gwion on the other hand was disgusted. But I'm guessing he didn't have a say in transforming these people. I was incredibly curious as how the collar around his neck worked…I mean to be able to control such a powerful being it really must be something.

Bishop turned to look at Gwion "Now Gwion if you could follow me we have a few things to discuss. Gwion reluctantly nodded and followed Bishop through a Heavy red wooden door.

"Crap, Myrnin is there a window to that room?" I asked frantically.

"I do believe I may have seen one. Hold on" Still on his hip he vamp speed to a window looking into the room.

"Myrnin can you hear what their saying?" he was looking into the window intensely.

"Yes and no" I replied

"Well which one is it?" I asked confused

"They have somehow sound proofed this room, which is incredibly odd." My heart sank. If Hannah is one of these humans Bishop played doctor with, than sooner or later she will die, because we don't now how to fix it.

"But being the Genius I am, I can lip read." He said proudly

A huge smile plastered on my face. I was so relieved.

"Myrnin I could kiss you," I laughed jokingly.

I heard rustling from the bushes. It was Shane and I could see hurt in his eyes. I don't know why he was hurt though, and then I realized my position. I was hitched up on Myrnin hip, with his arm still around my waist, laughing and telling him I could kiss him….to an outsider it wouldn't look very innocent.

"Claire?" he said in a small hurt voice.

#

BAD TIMING SHANE I THINK I SHOULD SHOW MORE SHANE AND CLAIRE. AFTER ALL IT IS A SHANEXCLAIRE FAN FIC. HOPE YOU LIKED IT X


	14. Trust

Chapter 14

I heard rustling from the bushes. It was Shane and I could see hurt in his eyes. I don't know why he was hurt though, and then I realized my position. I was hitched up on Myrnin hip, with his arm still around my waist, laughing and telling him I could kiss him….to an outsider it wouldn't look very innocent.

"Claire?" he said in a small hurt voice.

"Shane…it really isn't what it looks like" I gushed out.

He eyes drew to where Myrnin had his arm around my waist and my arms still around his shoulders, so I didn't fall.

"I really doubt that" instead of sounding angry, he sounded broken and looked it as well. "I thought you were in trouble, so I came to find you as quick as I could…you seem to be ok though, so I think I should leave." I could tell he was trying to keep himself together.

Myrnin on the other hand wasn't interested in this conversation; he was too busy lip reading what was being said inside the warehouse.

"Myrnin can you please put me down now," I said quickly.

He dropped me on the ground and I landed on my knees with a thump. "Ouch" I got up dusting off the dirt from my jeans.

Shane was already making his way back around the warehouse.

"SHANE!" I called out to him, but he kept walking.

"No" he said firmly

Once I finally reached him I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. "Shane please…we need to talk." I said desperately.

"TALK ABOUT WHAT CLAIRE?" he yelled.

I was taken back, he never yells at me. "I'm sorry…just let me explain" I said in small voice. Tears began to fill my eyes and my vision became blurry.

He just needed to listen. "Take me home Shane and I'll tell you what that was….it really wasn't what it looked like, you need to trust me" I said softly.

Even though his body language was defensive and he acted like he didn't want anything to do with me, his eyes said a different story, they were begging me to tell him everything is fine and he has nothing to worry about.

SHANEPOV

The sharp pains in my chest were brutal; no doubt it's from my heart that's been shattered into a million pieces.

When I first saw Claire laughing, holding on to Myrnin…talking about kissing him, my heart sunk and I blinked a few times hoping it was just an awful dream.

But it wasn't, all my fears on Claire deciding to be with someone better than me were true. I'm such an idiot to think someone like Claire would ever love me. I was probably some charity case.

After dropping Myrnin at the Lab the rest of the drive was long and silent, by the time we opened the door Claire was pulling me to her bedroom, where I sat on her bed praying to myself that she was about to tell me everything was fine, that I was mistaken, she loves me and we are meant to be together forever and I also prayed that I would believe her.

CLAIREPOV

Watching him sit on my bed with a sad face broke my heart. He looked like a very small innocent boy who's been punished for something he didn't do.

I sat down next to him and took a hold of his hands, trying to get him to look at me "_Shane" _I whispered.

He looked up into my eyes and the pain in them was like a knife to the stomach. "Myrnin and I followed Hannah to that abandoned warehouse. She went to see bishop" his expression didn't change.

"I couldn't see inside the warehouse…I'm too short, so Myrnin picked me up so I could look in." He didn't say anything, so I continued "the first room I could hear what was happening but when bishop moved into another room where he had sound proofed the window.

I thought we would never know what was being said, I was so sad. But then Myrnin told me he could lip-read and I was so excited that I used the phase 'Myrnin I could kiss you.' Trust me Shane that when I tell you I wouldn't kiss him that I mean it." I said with conviction.

A hopeful look crossed his face and I moved my hands to cup his face. I shifted as close as I could to him "You mean everything to me Shane and there will never be anyone else for me, but you." I leaned forward and kissed him, it wasn't the passion filled kisses we usually share; instead it was pure love, sweet, soft and lasted awhile until it turned hungry.

The next second we were no longer on the bed. Shane was guiding me towards the tall cupboard next to us. Once my back hit the closed doors he lifted me onto his hips.

Our bodies folded together and his mouth crashed back onto mine.

The sensations I felt were irresistible and I couldn't get enough of them. Especially when I began to feel his thumbs gently stroking my stomach under my shirt.

His softly kissed across my cheek and jaw till he reached my ear, where he groaned my name.

Deciding it was time to remove some clothing, he lifted me higher on his hips so I could wrap my legs around him, while he urgently placed me on the bed.

30min later

I was resting my head on Shanes chest when I heard car doors close from the driveway.

"I wonder who that is?" I mean Michael is at a counsel meeting and I find it hard to believe he would blow one off to go out with Eve.

I think Eve and him will brake up soon, it's going to be messy considering their married.

I felt Shane push some of my hair away from my face and smile at me "it's probably Eve and her new friend Alexie from work." He said indifferent.

"ALEXIE?" I didn't know Eve had another friend, what type of best friend didn't know their friend had another one.

Shane must of known where my thoughts were "that's what happens when you're stuck inside a lab with your nutty professor all day. You miss out on all the gossip," he laughed.

"What is she like?" I asked.

Shane thought about this for a second "Mostly she just a blonde winey princess…if you know what I mean." He scrunched up his face.

I laughed, "You don't like her" I said as fact rather then a question.

He shivered "I can't stand her…being in the same room as her is like watching a 4hr subtitle movie at the cinema's, that goes know where…. With no pee brakes."

"Sounds rough," we both laughed.

"Shane you know we really should go check with Myrnin on what happened in the warehouse." I knew he wouldn't like that suggestion, so I wasn't surprised when he let out a groan.

_**Hey Guys hope you liked it :) X**_


	15. Alexie

_**SHANE AND CLAIRE GOT THOUGH THAT LITTLE MISUNDERSTANDING, BUT I GET THE FEELING THAT WHEN HE FINDS OUT ABOUT MICHAEL, THE SHIT WILL DEFINITALY HIT THE FAN. LOL ALSO I KNOW IN THE BOOKS RACHEL CAINE DESCRIBES CLAIRE WITH BROWN EYES BUT IN THIS FAN FIC THERE BLUE. **_

Chapter 15

Leaving Shane in my room to moan about seeing Myrnin again, I decided to have a shower. Instead of putting clothes on to go to the bathroom, I wrapped a towel around myself.

As soon as I opened the door and closed it behind me I saw a human version of Barbie at Shanes door, peering inside his room.

"Excuse me but do you mind telling me why your about to sneak into my boyfriends room" I said annoyed.

The girl turned around to look at me. She was surprised she'd been caught. Now that I could get a better look at her I realised she could take Monica a run for her money in the looks department. She had big green eyes, think dark eyelashes that were probably extensions, blonde curly hair to her waist and curves I certainly didn't have.

If Monica ever found out about this girl…well I can't imagine her pretty face would be the same, when Monica was done with her.

A sly smile appeared on her face and she said in a sickly sweet voice "Oh you must be Claire" her smile turned fake "I'm Alexie. I was looking for the bathroom," she said innocently.

Yeah sure you were bitch. Shane was right she has said seven words to me and I already can't stand her.

"I was just about to have a shower, but you can go before me. It's at the end of the hall next to Eve's room" but we both knew that she already knew it.

"Shane has told me a lot about you" her fake smile widened "it's a shame that you spend so much time at that Lab that he speaks of… If I were you I'd be worried that someone else might snatch him up when I was gone."

Oh no more nice Claire "Yeah well lucky for me that he loves me and would never be interested in some Blonde skank huh?"

"I hope your not referring to me Cup cake because I would never do such a thing" She put a finger to her chin in a way that showed she was thinking "actually now that I think about it, yeah I probably would." She actually giggled to herself.

I laughed "Yeah well good luck with that…you will only make a fool out of yourself" I smiled at her "as I said before Shane's with me." I said confidently.

"I doubt that you will be for long. Eve told me a lot about you…scandalous this house is" she laughed.

"What are you talking about? You know crap" I couldn't help but frown though.

She stepped up close to me "I know your teacher is in love with you and most importantly… I know Eve's husband is as well" my mouth dropped open. Dose Eve know this. Did she tell her this…why hasn't Eve said anything if she knows?

Her smile grew "I can only imagine how Shane would feel about that."

My heart sunk and I'm pretty sure my eyes were the size of an Owls.

After a few seconds that actually felt like hours she spoke again "Eve confided in me, she said she would never tell Shane and ruin your relationship, because she cares about you" she paused for a second "but I don't care about you Cup cake. I want Shane and if I want to tell him I will." She sounded proud of herself.

"He would never believe you" I replied

"I get the impression Shane is a jealous type, who hates Vampires and after all Michael is a Vampire right?" she giggled, " I think there's a 99% chance he will believe me" she said while twirling her blonde hair around her finger.

Satisfied with our…discussion she went back down stairs to join Eve, leaving me naked in a towel in the hallway, frozen in fear. Would it be better if I told him? I don't think I could.

5min later:

Realising I was still in the hallway I quickly turned around to go back to my room, forgetting about my shower.

My hands were shaking as I closed my door behind me. I looked up to see Shane still in bed with his hands behind his head, but as soon as he saw my face he frowned and sat up. "Claire what's wrong" he sounded so worried.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

He pulled his boxers on and came around the bed to hold me. "You're crying" he replied.

Crap I didn't even realise. He must think I'm sad about something, when really it's because I'm scared. Scared he'll find out about Michael…that he'll leave me, even if I don't have those types of feelings for Michael.

There is only so much Shane can endure…he may be fierce and strong, but when it comes to our relationship he can be insecure at times, everyone he has ever loved before me has left him.

"I promise you that we'll fix this…. Even if I have to kill Bishop myself" he took hold of my chin and lifted it so I would look into his beautiful eyes that were fill with love "I would do it for you Claire…trust me I would" He said with conviction.

Half an hour later:

I was going to put faded jeans on and a white T-shirt but Shane said he wanted to take me to dinner after we stopped by Myrnin's.

So instead I decided on a baby blue strapless dress that fell to my mid thighs, it also had a small fabric tie that is meant to go around my waist. I had never worn this dress yet. Mum got it for me around 4 months ago.

Looking through my jewellery box I found the necklace Shane had given me and gently clasped it behind my neck. Not long ago Eve forced me to have a lesson on how to do your hair and make up so I finally had a chance to put it to good use.

I quickly ran to the bathroom and put some decent amount of eyeliner on so that it framed my eyes and made them somehow look like they were the colour of saffires, some Massacrer and a bit lip gloss Eve gave me a week or so ago.

Standing in front of the mirror I was happy with the result. I had never put much make up on before, so I was a nervous. But at least I didn't put any foundation on making myself look like a clown, like Alexie did. My skin didn't need it anyway. I got my mums white rose skin.

I brushed my now waist length Brown hair over my left shoulder. When I first moved in here my hair was pixie style and Eve dyed my it with a reddish tint to it. At first it was cool but now I'm kind of glad it grew out.

Taking a deep breath I open the bathroom door and made my way down stairs were Shane was shoving a stake in the back of his jeans oblivious to Alexie who was leaning as close as she could to him. Pretty much shoving her breasts in his face.

I would have been really pissed if it weren't for the fact that Shane wasn't paying attention to her. "Ready" I called out with a smile on my face.

He looked up the top of the stairs and when he saw me, his jaw dropped and continued to stare as I made my way down the stairs.

Eve came into the room at that moment and wolf whistled "Wow! Looking hot CB."

Shane couldn't stop smiling "that's an understatement Eve she looks…. I don't think there are words to describe just how beautiful you look Claire."

I couldn't stop blushing. He came over to be and looked into my eyes "I've never seen anyone more beautiful in my life" he held my face and gave me a light kiss. "We better leave before you give me no choice but to throw you over my shoulder and take you to my room." He had a hungry look in his eyes.

Looking over his shoulder I could see Alexie smirking, telling me with her eyes that this wouldn't last long for me.

#

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ALEXIE? SHE'S A REAL… POOR CLAIRE CAN'T HELP THAT EVERYONE LOVES HER LOL. X


	16. Myrnin

Chapter 16

It was 8:30pm by the time we parked out side Myrnin's Lair.

"I think it'll be too late for dinner out" I said disappointed.

"Trust me I have a reservation already booked for 9:15" He gave me an adoring look before talking hold of my hand and leading me down the ally.

We were going to use the portal to get here but I knew Myrnin wouldn't like Shane using them. I wish they could both get along. But then again it's probably hard being BF's with someone who's in love with your girlfriend or vice versa.

I reached out with my right hand and opened the Myrnins door. It creaked open and I noticed the lights were off again.

Shane instantly pulled me behind him while he took on a fighting stance. I just rolled my eyes at him. " Shane he always has the lights off. It's not a big deal."

"Oh…yeah I know that…I was just making sure. There's no such thing as being too careful in this town Claire" he told me.

I shook my head "Whatever…can we go in now?" I was bored.

He nodded. I took a deep breathe before calling out "MYRNIN PUT THE LIGHTS ON WE CAN'T SEE."

They instantly came on and Myrnin's voice came from somewhere in the lab "WE?" he questioned. "DID YOU BRING ME A SNACK CLAIRE?" he asked.

Looking at Shane I could see one of his eyebrows raised at me in question.

I shook my head "I don't bring him snacks."

Myrnin was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for us "Well you should!" he huffed out.

For a second I imagined bringing Alexie for him and I couldn't help but smile to myself. You can only dream, but hell it's a nice dream.

"So what brings you and your Shame here?" Myrnin asked.

Shane didn't like that "IT'S SHANE!" he growled.

"Pardon me, I mean Shay" Myrnin said faking innocence.

They stayed their staring and growling at each other for a good two minutes.

I too was starting to get pissed off. "If you two ladies are done yet, could we move along…please," I said between my teeth.

"We want to know want Gwion and Bishop were speaking about?" I asked him.

As soon as I said Gwion's name a flood of emotions crossed his face. I tried to figure them out, but there were too many and they were gone to fast.

Looking at us both he said, "Well you better come sit down."

We all made our way to the couch. Shane was first to sit down and as I went to sit next to him he grabbed me by the waist and placed me on his lap keeping his arms around me, in a way that said I was his.

Myrnin noticed this and frowned. "I got most of the conversation," he confessed.

"Most?" I said frowning.

"Bishop's back was facing me a few times during their discussion" he explained.

"Oh ok. So what part of it did you understand?" I asked him. I wondered if Shane was listening, he looked like he was too busy playing with the hem of my dress.

Myrnin must have noticed this too "You do look stunning little Claire," he said in awe.

Shane must have been listening because his head snapped up, his hold on me tightened and he let out another growl that Myrnin returned.

"STOP IT" I snapped "YOUR ACTING LIKE A PAIR OF DOGS."

Obviously embarrassed they both looked at the ground. "Now" I said, "what did Bishop say."?

"Apparently he has been using Hannah as the collector," he said

"WHAT…HOW" I was shocked.

"She was the first to be brought in. Her brain has not been played with. She is being compelled unlike the others. Bishop believed if he kept her normal there would be less suspicion and less chance of her slipping and revealing her strengths while she was on police duty" he explained.

I was so relieved "Thank god… you have no idea how relieved I am" I felt like I could breathe again. I didn't realize how much the thought of her like the others worried me.

"Using her as the collector was quit smart. She is human authority…think about it, would you think anything abnormal about an officer taking a Vamp hater into the station and the cell with the secret tunnel. That's genius."

"I'm glad you appreciate his work," I said dryly

Unaware of my comment he continued "Unfortunately for him the compulsion wears off each day. Hannah it quite strong minded and can fight it at times, but the constant compelling will sooner or later weaken her and she'll be completely at his peck and call."

"That's horrible. What of the rest of the human's, with extraordinary strength?" I asked dreading his reply.

"He only collects a few at a time for two reason's.

1. Less suspicion

2. Some Vamp hater's are already fighters and Bishop is a Vampire. Put two a two together it get's messy.

"I guess if human blood were spilt, it would grab Amelie's attention." I added

I heard a cold voice come from the kitchen "Yes it certainly would have."

"Amelie" I said surprised "how long have you been here?"

"Since you arrived. Continue Myrnin," she commanded

"He takes them to whatever warehouse they are located and uses a scientist named Gwion to fiddle around in their brain. Resulting in what they are now."

"Mindless super freaks" Shane added.

"You are quite right Shame." Myrnin replied

"SHANE!" he yelled.

Amelie's cold voice cut through the tension "What is their job is this game of Bishops?"

"They are his pawns in this chest game. He is using them as a distraction" He frowned. "I was unable to understand what his true plan was. What I did get was that something big will happen next Friday around 7pm in Town square."

Amelie looked extremely frustrated, which was surprising since she rarely shows emotions.

"What should we do?" I asked

"We go to dinner" Shane commanded.

HEY GUYS I THINK ALEXIE MIGHT BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	17. Surprise

Chapter 17

Jumping back in the car I noticed Shane had a huge grin on his face.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked while he turned the engine on.

"Nothing" He said innocently.

God men are weird, I thought to myself. I then realized he was turning into Lott St. "I thought we were going out for dinner?" I said disappointed.

"I need to drop something off first" he replied with that grin still plastered on his face.

I frowned at him, not liking the delay "Well it better be important, because I'm starved."

We finally pulled up the front of the house. What was odd was that the lights were all off and Michael's car was gone. "I thought Michael and Eve were staying in tonight?" I asked him confused.

Shane didn't say anything though. He just popped Eve's boot and went to the back of the car to retrieve some kind of picnic basket and came back to the driver's door only to open it again.

"I'll be back in five minutes," he said, before quickly running into the house.

Right on five minutes the front door opened and he waved me over. "Now what" I muttered to myself before opening the door and joining him on the porch.

He looked so excited. Before I could say anything he told me to close my eyes. "Ok there closed," I told him.

I could hear him open the door then gently guided me into the living room. "Ok open them…now" he said sounding nervous.

I opened my eyes to see all the lights were off, but there were beautiful colored lanterns making a light pathway to the stairs. "Shane…their beautiful."

"Come follow them" he said excitingly.

I did as he said while he placed his hand on the small of my back. The lanterns lead up the stairs and towards my closed bedroom door. I was so excited, know one had ever done this for me before, I only ever saw this in movies.

Once we reached my door he told me to close my eyes again and my god my skin was all tingly. I was quaking like a leaf.

I could hear the door open and after what felt like hour's he finally said "Open."

I gasped, my room had been transformed. It looked so magical, my bed was gone, a huge fluffy colorful rug took its spot and the picnic basket was placed in the middle.

My room was surround with lanterns hanging from the ceiling and candles that sat on a small wooden side table next to the rug and their flames flickered light on the rug and basket. Everything took my breath away.

"Shane this is…so beautiful I don't know what to say" tears fill my eyes "What is this all about?" what was I missing.

He guided me into my room and held my face in his hands "Claire…every moment I have spent with you are the best moments in my life. Do you think I would ever forget the day and where we first kissed?" He looked into my eyes with such love that I couldn't help stop the tears that rolled down my cheeks.

"How…when?" I whispered.

"Last week when you were at the Lab a lot, I went to the shops in town to collect everything and kept it hidden in my room" He then went down on his knees in front of the basket and lifted the lid.

The smell of Lamb and vegetables invaded my nostrils and my mouth watered. The Lamb rack that had been covered in foil had been seasoned with delicious spices. He reached in the basket again and out came two containers. One was large and was filled with all types of vegetables such as roasted carrots, turnips and pumpkins. The other I thought was roasted tomatos.

I wouldn't have been surprised if I were drooling right now. "Who did all this?" I asked with wonder.

"I gave Eve the Lanterns, candles and the rug and said I wanted the lanterns to lead to your room, but she decorated the room. I also prepped the food yesterday into containers and asked Michael if he could roast them while we were gone. He seemed kind of….

He wasn't able to finish what he was going to say, I tackled him to the floor, until he was flat on his back and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

We both laughed at my sudden attack and I quickly scrambled off him so I could get some of the delicious food inside me.

Shane saw how enthusiastic I was about the food and laughed harder. Ignoring this I dug down to the bottom of the basket, passed the apple cider and garlic bread till I found our plates. I set one in front of him, and me before going in search for cutlery.

"Umm Shane is there any knifes or forks?" I asked

His cheeks turned an adorable pink "I think I forgot" he said embarrassed.

I stood up "I'll go get some" before I left I couldn't help but lean down and take hold of his face, so I could give him a sweet, loving kiss.

I found the draw in the kitchen that held all the matching cutlery. I took what we needed as well as a large knife to cut the meat and a pair of tongs for the vegetables.

Smiling to myself I put the cutlery on a plate to cut the lamb and was just about to turn around, when a huge hand grabbed me by the arm. I twirled around only to come face to face with one of the humans that destroyed Michael's car.

I screamed at the top of my lungs before he covered my mouth with a piece of cloth that was drenched in some kind liquid making everything go black.

SHANEPOV:

I am so excited. Tonight is the night I propose to Claire. I've been working so hard to save up and buy her a ring. Everything will be perfect if she say's yes.

Claire is my life. She owns my heart and soul. Without her I'm nothing really. She makes me want to be a better person.

I wonder to myself what I did to deserve such an angel. It blows my mind that she loves _me_ and that she's _my _girlfriend. I know I need to stop getting jealous all the time, but I get scared she'll find someone better.

By wearing the ring it announces to fact that she is truly mine.

I was smiling until I heard a scream come from the kitchen.

My heart sank "CLAIRE!" I scrambled to my feet.

"CLAIRE" I ran down the stairs so fast I almost fell.

I was panting by the time I got to the kitchen and burst through the door.

Know one was there but on the table was a large envelope. I grabbed it with my shaking hands and ripped the seal to reveal a picture of Claire, two bullets and a piece of paper that in block letters wrote….

I KNOW LAST CHAPTER I SAID ALEXIE MIGHT BE IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WAS GOING TO DO IT BUT THIS KIND OF JUST HAPPENED UNEXPECTELY. DON'T GET ME WRONG I DO INTEND HER TO HAVE AN IMPORTANT ROLE IN THIS STORY.

XX


	18. Where is she?

Chapter 18

I was smiling until I heard a scream come from the kitchen.

My heart sank "CLAIRE!" I scrambled to my feet.

"CLAIRE" I ran down the stairs so fast I almost fell.

I was panting by the time I got to the kitchen and burst through the door.

Know one was there but on the table was a large envelope. I grabbed it with my shaking hands and ripped the seal to reveal a picture of Claire, two bullets and a piece of paper that in block letters wrote:

**GLASS RESEDENTS, **

**THIS IS NOTHING PERSONAL. IT IS PURE BUSSNESS. DELIVER YOUR FOUNDER ALONE TO ME TOMORROW AT MIDNIGHT IN THE MORGANVILLE CEMETARY. IF YOU FAIL TO DO THIS OR YOU BRING BACK UP.**

**I WILL HAPPILY PUT A BULLET THROUGH CLAIRE'S HEAD. BUT NOT BEFORE I SNACK ON HER…FOR DAYS **

**BISHOP**

I stood in the dark kitchen for a good half hour shaking with anger and fear.

I distantly heard the front door open and heavy boots thumping from the hallway before I was violently pinned to the kitchen wall by Michael.

He had a wild look in his eyes and his fangs were down. Growling in by face, I could barely understand him.

"_WHERE. IS. SHE?"_ he was furious.

I knew it was Michael pinning me to the wall, but I didn't care. I needed to hit something or someone and Michael was there, so I attacked him.

EVEPOV:

We were at the movies when we got a text off Amelie saying she felt Claire was in some kind of trouble. I told Michael and he flipped out.

The whole drive home all he would speak of was that Shane didn't know how to protect her and Shane didn't know how to do this and that.

Everyday it becomes more and more obvious that he is in love with Claire, but I can't accept it, I think I'm in denial. I am constantly trying to make things right between us, but it's so hard when he is clearly in love with her.

I won't give up though. His my husband and I will find a way to make it work. I'm just glad I have my friend Alexie to talk to about it. I think I would probably go insane if I didn't.

Right now I just want him to shut up so we can get home and see if Claire Bear is safe and when we pulled up at the house, my car was in the drive way. I hoped to God that meant she was safe inside the Glass house.

Amelie said she did something that would only allow the Vampires her, Michael, Oliver and Myrnin into the Glass house with us.

Shane did not like that Myrnin had free passage but what could he do….nothing. I got out of the passengers seat and ran for the door with the key in my hand. I was pretty sure Michael would have kicked the door in had I taken any longer.

As soon as I opened the door he was gone in vamp speed. There was a crash in the kitchen and I guessed that was where he was. I opened the kitchen door to find Michael and Shane rolling around on the kitchen floor, beating the crap out of each other.

"WHAT THE F-ING HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" they didn't answer, they just kept at it.

On the floor I could see a piece of paper and a picture of Claire walking home from the Myrnin's. Kneeling down I picked up the paper and realized it was a note.

"Oh no…Bishop has her?" I said to myself, my eyes began to fill with tears. It was then the boys froze. Shane was on his back with Michael on top of him snarling.

The next second Michael was leaning over me reading the note, his eyes were red still "How dose he think we can get Amelie to do anything?" he shook his head in disbelief. Then in a flat deadly tone he added. "I'm going kill him."

"NO YOU WON'T… I WILL" Shane snarled.

I couldn't believe these two "SHIT GUYS! IT DOSEN'T MATTER WHO KILLS HIM…AS LONG AS WE GET CB BACK."

Shane tried to calm himself down before talking. "How did you know something was wrong?" he managed to say in a reasonable voice.

"Amelie texted us" Michael and I said at the same time.

"Amelie can text?" he said shocked.

CLAIREPOV

When I woke everything was dark, there was a smell of stale blood in the air. Among other smells that were equally as foul. As I went the move, something bit into my wrists and I realized they were in chain's that must be connected to the walls, my legs though were unbound.

I began to become aware of the pounding in her head, but before I could think much of it I realized two people were speaking outside of this cell. I couldn't exactly tell what it was though…it was too dark.

"You listen child, our agreement benefitted both of us…you should count yourself lucky I let a pesky human like you live." I think it was Bishop and I don't think his happy.

"I know and thank you, but I need to know she won't come back" It was a girls voice. I knew it from somewhere and tried to pin point it, but couldn't.

"Well. Well you are a blood thirsty little thing aren't you" he sounded amused.

I wanted to hear more but when I moved to get in a more comfortable position my chains rattled alerting Bishop I was awake.

"Leave now" he commanded.

Not long after commanding the girl to leave the heavy door opened. There must have been a light switch on the outside of the room, because I was suddenly blinded by the Fluorescence light that turned on above my head.

As my eyes finally became accustomed to the light, my thoughts were right. I was in an old grimy cell with a dead body next to me…I screamed.

"Now child, there is no need for any of that" he scolded me.

"Well excuse me if a dead body freaks me out" I said sarcastically. While shifting away from the body.

"Oh him" Bishop said surprised. "When he saw you here. He tried taking you back" his tone turned deadly "I don't appreciate traitors." Bishop kicked the body till it was on it's back.

I gasped. It was Jason, Eve's serial killer vampire brother. I felt a bit of guilt and I don't why.

"Now lets get to business shall we?" He went out the door to grab a stool, sat it down it front of me and made himself comfortable.

HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT


	19. Plan's

Chapter 19

"So Claire" Bishop said in a fake cheery voice, "what is it about you that my daughter finds so…appealing, that she makes you her little pet." He said it in a way like he was filling in time, but I could tell he was extremely interested.

Honestly I didn't even know myself, but I didn't want him knowing that, it might keep me alive longer if he thought there was something special about me, that made me different from the other humans. So instead I simply smiled with great confidence.

"Why it's my charming personality of course" I tried to sound like I had a secret that I wasn't telling him.

He growled at me, before leaning back in the stool, looking unaffected. "It matters naught…for now."

"What is it you want?" I asked calmly.

When he looked me in the eyes, I could tell he was insane. It was similar to the look in Myrnin's eyes before we created the crystals. But this was worse. It was the look of a malevolent creature that thirsted only on blood and power…that lived on it and nothing else. Not a shred of humanity.

He leaned into me, until our faces were inch's away, enough to smell the stale blood that remained in his mouth, left from his last feeding and when he spoke his voice was so deadly, it penetrated my skin making me shiver.

"Everything" his eyes burned a terrible red.

Looking at him closely, I realized that even if he did end up controlling Morganville, it still wouldn't be enough for him. He was insatiable and within a week of gaining Morganville, there would be nothing left…no one left.

A switch flipped inside of him, he sat up straight in his chair and suddenly became a businessman, instead of the wild animal I saw a few seconds ago.

"But for now Claire, I will happily accept my daughter." He sounded so confident.

"Why would Amelie give up herself to you? I asked curious.

"She won't, your friends will bring her to me in exchange for you"

"How exactly do you think they can give her to you" I rolled my eyes, he really was insane if he thought humans could make Amelie do anything.

Bishop didn't seem to like me rolling my eyes at him. He brought his hand back and in vamp speed, he slapped me so hard across the face, I saw stars.

"Show respect," he snarled at me.

I was pretty sure he just bruised my cheekbone. "I'm aware you and your friends have regular contact with my daughter and have no loyalty to her, unlike her vampire's do. So really you're the perfect candidates.

I'm sure your friends will come up with some extravagant scheme, when love is involved, I have found humans can be quite capable creatures."

"What else is it you need me to do?" there had to be something else.

He continued "Now don't worry about that dear, _**you**_ already have done quite enough by simply being here."

"What do mean by _**I **_have done enough" There was something more to the 'you' which made me think he was going to use me for something more…something I didn't have a say in.

"I need someone on the inside" he smiled.

My heart sank "you want to make me one of your obedient humans….don't you?"

"You are a smart one aren't you."? He could probably see the fear in my face.

"There is no need to be frightened, your change will be tomorrow arvo."

With that he stood up and left the room. I prayed that my friends would find me before then.

SHANEPOV

I was fuming "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU SUPOSE WE DO THEN EVE?" I yelled.

Eve grabbed my arm and pulled me down onto the couch, effectively stoping my constant pacing.

"We'll tell Amelie…she will help Claire. She cares about her" She said calmly.

"Amelie doesn't care, she doesn't care about anyone but herself," I muttered.

"I'd have to agree with Shane" Michael added. "If Amelie knew Bishop would be at the cemetery, she would bring all her vampires and turn it into a battle field. Claire would get caught in the crossfire. Most likely become collateral damage." A deep frown settled on his face.

My fists tightened together and I looked at Michael and Eve "I will find Bishop and I'll kill him, don't get in my way" It didn't even sound like me, but Claire is my world…there is no way I will let anyone take her from me, let alone think about it.

I could see Michael and Eve exchange worried glances, but that's fine, they didn't understand what Claire and I had. They may love Claire, but they didn't have the soul deep connection that I had with Claire. The aching feeling you have when you're apart…. Like your soul is crying out for them.

Eve was the first one to break the silence. "Well I certainly doubt Bishop will simply hand Claire over and if we can't bring Amelie, then we will just have to find Claire ourselves…with the addition of Myrnin of course." She said the last bit hesitantly, knowing I wouldn't approve.

I certainly didn't approve "NO…NO WAY AM I HAVING THAT FREAK INVOLVED?" I said vehemently. Wow that outburst even surprised me.

"Shane" she sounded exasperated "Myrnin cares about Claire."

"I know" I was aware and it made me seethe.

Looking up at Michael I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"We could use him on our side" she was trying to make me think logically. "His strong, smart and knows Morganville better then anyone."

"Yeah, his great…amazing. I get it" I wanted to hit something. She just had to bring up how much better he is than me.

She rolled her eyes "hey dick, why don't you get over your insecurities and think about what's important."

The Goth princess was right. I had to get over these insecurities. "Fine" I said reluctantly. "I guess we'll go to his lab now…do you think he'll tell Amelie" I added.

Michael spoke this time "He knows that if he tells her, he will have less chance in getting her back and Claire really is his only…friend" he said carefully.

"I reckon he should get some new ones" I replied bitterly.

Eve grabbed her keys from the coffee table.

"No…we don't know how long we'll be gone, so we'll use Michael's" I looked at him for approval and he nodded.

"Ok let's roll" Eve tried to sound enthusiastic.

As soon as Michael opened the front door we were greeted my Alexie.

"Alexie?" We all said surprised

I REALLY DISLIKE ALEXIE, I CRINGE WHEN I WRITE HER NAME…BUT SHE'S PART OF THE STORY SO WHAT CAN YOU DO. LOL. I HOPE SHE DIE'S THOUGH. I DON'T KNOW IF SHE DOSE. THE STORY WRITES IT'S SELF. XX


	20. I've got this

I WAS ASKED IF I COULD DO A SHORT DESCRIPTION ON HOW SHANE, MICHAEL AND MYRNIN FEELS ABOUT CLAIRE.

SHANE: CLAIRE IS THE LOVE OF SHANES LIFE. THERE ARE NO WORDS THAT DESCRIBE HIS LOVE AND DEVOTION FOR HER…THEIR LOVE IS EPIC.

MICHAEL: HONESTLY I THINK THAT MICHAEL'S _**THINKS**_ HIS IN LOVE WITH CLAIRE.__HIS STILL KIND OF A NEW VAMPIRE INCOMPARISON TO ALL THE OTHERS AND HIS EMOTIONS ARE EVERYWHERE …THE KISS COMPLICATED THINGS. CLAIRE HAS ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR HIM. EXSPECIALY WHEN HE FIRST TURNED VAMPIRE. I MEAN HIS BEST FRIEND BASICLY DISOWNED HIM.

OVERALL I DON'T THINK IN THIS STORY IT WILL BE A 'I WANT TO MARRY YOU AND HAVE YOUR KIDS' KIND OF LOVE. BUT YOU CAN UNDERSTAND WHY HE THINKS HE IS. HE ADORES HER, THINKS SHE AN ANGEL, SO MUCH SO THAT HE IS FERCLY PROTECTIVE. HIS FEELINGS ARE SO STRONG THAT HE MISTAKENS THEM. I'M SURE HE'LL SORT THEM OUT SOONER OR LATER. SHANE STILL WON'T LIKE IT THOUGH.

MYRNIN: IT'S HARD TO DESCRIBE HIS LOVE FOR CLAIRE, BUT HE WOULD DIE IF IT MEANT KEEPING HER SAFE…BUT THE SAME GO'S WITH SHANE.

ANYWHO BACK TO THE STORY.

Chapter 20

SHANEPOV

"Alexie" we all said.

What the hell is she doing here, I thought irritated.

Eve was the first to speak "Oh hi Alexie…we were just on our way out" she said as politely as possible, under the circumstances.

Alexie didn't respond to her, she did however make herself look like an idiot by twirling her Blonde curly hair around her fingers.

"Hi Shane" she said trying to sound seductive and puckering her lips, making herself look like a duck.

I was sick of this bullshit, I wanted Claire and I wanted her now.

"Whatever" I said pushing past her "Leave her… we are wasting time" I might of sounded rude, but I didn't give a shit right now. We needed to get to Myrnin's Lab and the quicker we did that, the quicker we'll find Claire.

I turned around a second before hoping into Mikey's car and saw Alexie staring at me shocked. God is she still there I thought to myself.

Michael also mustn't of given two shits about her either, because he was already in the drivers seat. After I buckled up, I stuck my head out the window "HEY GOTH GIRL" She turned away from Alexie for a second, they seemed to be exchanging something "GET IN THE CAR…I SWEAR WE'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU" I yelled.

"We're coming" she responded with Alexie trailing behind her.

I frowned "She's not coming" I told Eve bluntly.

"She might be able to help," she said, as Alexie was about to open the door.

My voice became very low "Don't. Touch. That. Door" I stared Alexie down.

She stood back "but I can help" she responded, constantly fidderling with her hair.

"I doubt that…I'm going to get my girlfriend back," I told her flatly.

She didn't even bat and eye lid "Fine then, you do that… I'm sure your best friend here miss's his girlfriend as well" she grinned.

What is wrong with this chick "Eve and Michael are married," I told her. What kind of friend was she if she didn't know that"

She leaned in close to me, so I was the only one that could hear her "I wasn't talking about Eve and I think you already knew that" she smiled and left the window to go back to her car.

I was stunned… I didn't know what to think by her comment. Could she be referring to Michael and Claire? I looked over at Mikey with a million things running through my head.

He looked at me curiously, as he started the engine "everything ok man" he asked with a bit of concern.

No it's impossible…she's just some crazy chick trying to stir things up. I've met a lot of those types of girls. They play with guy's minds. "Yeah it's cool Mikey, just another crazy chick with verbal diarrhea."

He laughed, before Eve hit him "she's my friend you arse" She sounded offended.

"Yeah…the new an un-improved Kim" Mikey found that hilarious.

CLAIREPOV

I sat in the dark stinking cell waiting for my death sentence. I've spent most hour's trying to find some sharp object that I could potentially use as a pick to unlock the chain around each hand. I refused to look in Jason's clothing…I wasn't that desperate yet.

There was a sound outside the door and I became terrified, they had decided to turn me into one of his freaky Humans.

The door opened and I instantly felt an ancient presence surround me. It took my breath away. The light came on and in came Gwion "Hello Claire" he came towards me in a dark navy velvet robe, until he was a least a meter away from me. "My name is Gwion, I am pleased to meet your acquaintance" He sounded like an old fashion gentalmen.

"Your Myrnin's Teacher" there was no point in beating around the bush's.

A smile spread across his face "Yes…Yes I am" He sounded so proud. I thought it strange that an ancient Vampire was so proud of being Myrnin's teacher…I mean we're talking about Myrnin. Yes he is adorable, smart and funny, but his also crazy sometimes.

"How do you know Myrnin?" there was a light in his eyes, I could see he was very curious.

"His my teacher…and Boss I suppose" I shrugged.

"You are very _**fortunate**_ to have someone such as Myrnin as a teacher," he said with conviction.

"I know, every time I come home I've been _**fortunate**_ enough to not have been eaten" He frowned at me.

"Has he been having his herbs?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"His herbs?" I laughed.

"Yes. His medicine" His frown deepened.

"No, he was 100% loopy when I first met him. But we managed to make crystals that helped. So he is now 40% loopy." I explained.

He smiled "Well I guess his lucky to have you."

"What is it you want?" I asked bluntly.

He seemed taken back for a second "I'm in chains" I added "forgive me if I'm not all cheery."

"Your response is understandable" he nodded "I am here in regards to your operation," he explained.

I gulped.

"Do not fear child, I have constructed a plan" he said confidently.

"A plan?" I didn't have a glue as to where this was going.

"I have no intention in turning you into those monsters Bishop has ordered me to do." That's a plus "Yes I will have to cut you open for him to believe I'm changing you. I will simply give you some of my blood when you are in recovery, so that when you wake you will have Vampire strength"

"With that strength he will believe I changed you, but there is one thing you must do for this plan to work." I nodded for him to continue.

"Obey everything he says until your friends come for you. It is very important that you do this" I nodded again.

I didn't know why he was doing this for me "Why?" I asked, "Why are you helping me?"

He left the room and turned the light off, but before he closed the door I heard him whisper "because of Myrnin." Then the door closed.

SHANEPOV

We finally parked outside Myrnin's Lab or as Claire liked to say his 'Lair" and ran for the door

"HEY SLACKER BOY!" Eve called "LOCK THE DAMN DOOR, WILL YA!" She was clearly irritated.

"WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS, THEN SOMEONE TAKING YOUR UGLY CAR" I yelled back.

Eve finally caught up to me at Myrnin's door. She looked at me displeased "How dare you say she's ugly…you can say good bye to your driving privileges." Obviously offended.

I didn't care about any driving privileges, I cared about Claire. "Let's get this over with," I told her impatiently.

Without knocking we both ran down the stairs, while Michael was fiddling about in the car boot.

It was completely dark "hey lights will ya" Eve announced.

The lights came on instantly. Myrnin stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Young people are very impolite these days," he said with his hands on his hips and shaking his head.

We all made our way to the middle of the Lab. "Claire's been kidnapped" I gushed out, getting straight to the point.

His annoyed face transformed instantly. His eyes widened and a horrified, scared look replaced it. This look did not last long though. It turned into something fierce and determined.

"I shall find her…I have a blood connection" he smiled proudly and I honestly wanted to rip his throat out.

I growled, "You have a blood connection, because you attacked her you freak….that's nothing to be proud of." I was disgusted.

"At least when she is with _**me**_ I protect her from harm unlike yourself" he snarled.

It was a slap to the face. What's worse is that it's true, had I been with Claire when she went to the kitchen she would never of been taken. I would have fought off anyone, who tried to take her, then we would have had our dinner and I would have proposed…we would probably be celebrating our engagement.

Instead of letting him know how much that stung, I got angry instead. "I love her and take care of her better then anyone." I all but growled

"SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN TAKEN, IN THE FIRST PLACE, HAD YOU BEEN TAKING CARE OF HER PROPERLY?" Myrnin yelled.

If steam could of come out of Myrnin's ear's, it would be doing just that right now and if I could grows horns I would too, I'm pretty sure I would be charging him.

Scratch that, I'm gonna charge him anyway and I did just that.

EVEPOV

What the hell is it with Shane charging Myrnin. Instead of trying to get involved, I decided to step back and cross my arms. I've have learn't that when these moron's get into regular brawls, it's best not to do anything but sit back, relax and maybe make some popcorn. It always works out in the end.

"Ah Eve, do you think we should do something and those two?" Michael asked hesitantly.

"It'll all good Mikey" I looked up at him and gave him a small smile, which he returned. "They will be kissing and making up any second now."

There was a crash and bang. Something blew up from the corner of the lab.

"Maybe not" I muttered, and then turned back to Michael "Umm do you mind if you could do your thing and stop them before…" before I could finish my sentence, I saw Shane grab a tube filled with some kind of chemical and threw it at Myrnin. Myrnin dogged it, but it smashed against the wall 10cm away from my head and sizzled away at the brick.

"Before they really hurt someone," I continued.

Michael nodded "I got this" he sounded all marcho.

HEY GUYS…SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	21. Lab meeting

Chapter 21

SHANEPOV

As I sat on the couch next to Myrnin, I began feeling like a little boy. Eve stood in front of us yelling about how idiotic we are and how we needed to grow up.

"GOD! YOU WERE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN" You could see the red flush coming through her rice white make up, she was so angry.

Unable to find any tissues, I decided to use the end of my shirt to stop the blood running down my nose, I wouldn't be surprised if it were broken.

Myrnin stared at me with distaste. "You're using the hem of your clothing to stop blood coming from your nose." He snorted "I find your behavior uncivil and that is unhygienic."

My head snapped up "Can you believe this freak?" I turned back to Myrnin "he finds _**my **_behavior unacceptable" I scoffed. "Like 'Crazy Myrnin' knows anything about civil behavior."

He looked offended, but hell…it's true and he would have to know that. "I've been told I'm quite a gentleman, many times in my life" He replied, with his chin held high.

I grunted, "Is that before or after you suck your victims dry?" I asked dryly.

He seemed to be giving that great thought. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Eve butted in "COULD YOU TWO SHUT IT ALREADY?" and like two young boys in trouble, we both kept quiet and looked down at our feet. Myrnin at his bunny fanged slippers and me, my old worn Nike's runners.

"I don't know if you pea brains have forgotten already, but Claire's been kidnapped." She eyed us both, Guilt and unimaginable pain in my heart filled me. By the look on Myrnin's face it looked like he felt something similar, which made me want to punch him…again. This time though, I let it roll.

When Eve was satisfied that Claire's situation had sunk back in, she let herself take a deep breathe. "Now! Lets make a plan to get our Claire Bear back?"

It took us a whole hour to come up with all the possible places Bishop could be keeping her and the lab was even more of a mess. We had blue prints of all the warehouses in Morganville scattered on the long lab table.

"I find this list of warehouses to be quite agreeable. Although I fear my thoughts regarding Claire being held in the tunnels to be possible, there is only so much we have explored down there" Myrnin said with a trace of fear in his voice.

That may be a great possibility and I prayed she was not.

Eve decided to give her thoughts. "Lets not freak out just yet, myself for _**one**_" did she just call herself one? "Believes she's not there" Eve muttered.

I frowned "Eve we're worried to death but not freaking… your freaking. Can you hear yourself? You just referred to yourself as 'One'. That's kind of strange."

EVEPOV

Instead of dwelling on that fact that I had indeed called myself 'One' and was losing the plot, I changed the subject.

"Since we've narrowed it down to four warehouses with the right sort of facility's, how do you suppose we visit all them? We need to find the right one before he takes her to the cemetery tomorrow at midnight." I was so scared that we were not going to be able to find her in time and Bishop would find out that we don't intend to give him Amelie.

Because One. It would be impossible and Two. If she found out bishop was in the cemetery, it would turn into a battleground, with Claire ending up getting hurt or worse..Killed.

"Since Michelle and I have exceptional hearing…" Michael cut him off before he could finish.

"IT'S MICHAEL," He growled.

Myrnin looked confused "That is what I said."

Michael rolled his eyes "You said Michelle" he replied.

"I am confident child, that I pronounced you as Michael" I could tell Myrnin was becoming annoyed.

"No… You said Michelle" Michael insisted.

"WILL YOU TWO BONEHEADS SHUT UP" I was sick of this.

They instantly went silent and I looked at them sternly "Good, Myrnin what were you saying?"

He seemed hesitant to speak again, but eventually he replied, "Since _**Michael**_ and I have exceptional hearing. I was going to suggest we have what you kids seamed to say 'a cruise' by each warehouse and spot any type of movement in them. Then we shall come back and begin to plan the next course of action"

I nodded "Yep, sounds good to me and by the way Myrnin, we don't say 'a cruise' anymore"

"I'm going with you" Shane demanded.

"Umm, I don't know if that's really a great idea Shane" I said while biting my lip.

His face turned a bright red "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA? SHE'S _**MY**_ GIRLFRIEND."

I took a deep breath "This is why, you can't go," I pointed at him. "If Myrnin or Michael hear anything, you'll be out of the car in a second, running in…all guns blazing. That won't help us and it certainly won't help Claire," I pointed out.

SHANEPOV

The Goth princess was right. If I knew which warehouse Claire was in, I wouldn't be able to help myself, my need to have her with me straight away would take over any logical side that said 'we need a plan'

"Fine" I said reluctantly. "But don't expect me to like it. I guarantee you, I won't be pleasant company while their gone."

"Well that's jolly good news" Eve said sarcastically.

Michael and Myrnin nodded at each other before Myrnin went to reach for his keys.

"No you don't" Michael grabbed them before Myrnin could get them. "Claire has told me all about your driving skills." Then made his way up the short stair's that led outside. "You coming?" Michael asked.

Myrnin looked at Eve and I "It was only couple of letterbox's and trust me when I say, that old lady….she had it coming".

"That's not what I heard" Michael replied.

"She was in the center of the road" Myrnin sulked.

"She was checking her mail" he informed us.

"Yes, in the middle of the road" he said innocently.

Eve was obviously over this "Oh my god do you two ever shut up. Would you just leave already."

Myrnin said nothing more, he simply followed Michael out, but before they left we heard Myrnin say to Michael "Your wife is quite a bossy one you know? And a bit rough around the edges…if you know what I mean."

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU" Eve yelled out.

_**SO IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED AND THIS ISN'T MY LONGEST CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. I'M A BIT RUSTY SORRY IF ITS NOT MY BEST. BUT I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO PLEASE REVIEW **___


	22. Williams Warehouse

Chapter 22

MichaelPOV

We had already passed two of the Abandoned warehouses and they were both empty. The drive was terrible, every stop or turn I made, Myrnin would comment on my driving skills.

"Are you seriously trying to tell me how to drive...you?" I said baffled.

Myrnin seemed offended by this "I've been driving cars for over a century boy, how long have you…two or is it three years?" he questioned.

Instead of biting back, I changed the subject. "Where is this third warehouse you spoke of?"

"Ahh yes" he looked lost in thought. "Old Williams Warehouse. He was such a lively human. If I'm correct he used to sell all types of Footwear, Gym Equipment and sports clothing. Terrible his death was, went for one of his jogs too early and got bitten… Brandon I think it was." By the look on his face I wouldn't be surprised if he was fond of this William Guy.

I felt uncomfortable "I'm sorry" oh yeah real smooth Michael. "So where is the Warehouse?" I hope I didn't sound insensitive.

Myrnin didn't seem affected though "Two block down, Its easy to spot" He replied.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. As soon as I got two blocks down, I saw the warehouse in clear site, it was right on the corner and looked like it had been abandoned for a good 20 years. It was like a huge square box, with large dusty windows on all four sides.

"Should we get a closer look," I asked Myrnin. The warehouse was a far distance back from the road and I was worried I might miss something from the roadside.

"That sounds appropriate" I heard him mutter as he exited the passenger side.

Scrambling after him, we met on the foot path. It was then I noticed the whole street was run down and looked like no one lived here anymore. "Where is everyone?" I said to myself.

Even through I was speaking to myself, Myrnin answered me. "Once William died the residents here didn't feel safe. They were all sad and wanted a new start, so they moved closer in town," He explained. "I wouldn't be surprised if Bishop choose this place, we will see soon." Before I could say anything he Vamp speed to the front window that was surrounded by over grown shrubs.

When I reached the window I realized it was a high distance from the ground and Myrnin was crouching on a tree branch. I studied the branch to see if it would also take my weight, which it looked like it would.

With as much care as I could take without making a sound, I jumped up on the branch with Myrnin. "This is cozy" Myrnin said. I just rolled my eyes and peered in the window. Inside against the front wall were three long rows of all type of weapons from stakes, swords, guns and weapons I've only seen in movies.

There was a door to the far left and right that lead outside. Each door had at least three humans or vamps guarding them. There were also three doors at the back that lead to different rooms. Several humans stood in the middle of this section of the warehouse. I focused on what they were saying.

"Can you imagine what he'll do to the cold bitch" A blonde haired guy in his early thirties said.

The Brunette guy holding a stake gave the blonde a smile, he seemed to look like he was about 25. "Yeah, I wanna be there to see for myself…maybe even have a go at her myself." They all laughed.

A short redhead that I didn't see was there before cackled "What are they doing with that little girl that master has got kept downstairs? I was thinking of introducing myself…if you know what I mean." They all laughed.

"Not if I get there first" The Blonde guy said, sounding so arrogant.

My fists tightened, I knew they were speaking of Claire and it made my blood boil. There was a crack and I turned to see Myrnin with his fangs down, his hand clutching a branch above us, which seemed to have cracked in his tight grip.

Looking at him I could tell I needed to distract him, before he brought any attention to us "I think we found our Warehouse."

"I would have to agree with you Michael" Myrnin replied.

SHANEPOV

"What's taking so damn long?" I snapped.

"Relax, I'm sure they will text us when they know something" Eve said trying to calm me.

"She's the love of my life. I should be out there, trying to find her," I said feeling cut.

She rested her hand on my shoulder "Your doing the right thing by staying here."

"Well It doesn't feel right" I muttered.

I could feel something vibrate in my back pocket and realized it was my phone.

"What dose it say?" Eve gushed out, before I could even take it from my pocket.

Looking down it read

_**HEY BRO, WE THINK WE'VE FOUND WHERE CLAIRE'S BEING HELD, WE WILL BE BACK IN 5MIN**_

I could barely contain myself.

Looking up at Eve I gave her a beaming smile "they know where she is."

Her squeal was so intense, that I worried she may of damaged my ears and I would need a hearing aid.

CLAIREPOV

I could hear footsteps coming from outside the room. Then a man speaking to the guard outside my door.

"Hey mate, I was told to come here and switch shifts with you" the guy sounded cocky.

"Sorry man, I've taken strict orders to stay here until the master gets back. Unless ya got some poof, I'm staying here. I won't have my ass bitten off like Garry did," He laughed.

"Yeah I get that" and it was followed my numerous grunts and punches.

What the hell? I thought to myself. Maybe 2min later the door open and the lights came on. Squinting I saw a Buff blonde haired guy maybe in his early thirties come through the door.

He looked like a total slime ball. "Hey sweet heart" he gave me a sleazy smile. "You're a pretty little thing aren't you." He came up to me and stroked my face. I saw a look in his eyes that scared me.

I tried to move away from him. "Don't touch me you freak" I spat.

"Don't be like that princess" I slowly crawled over to Jason's body. "You think a dead guy will protect you?" he laughed.

I was sure Jason would have a knife on him. It's his favorite accessory after all. Slowly I reached inside his jacket and patted around acting like I was delusional and trying to make him wake up. "Jason wake up…Jason"

The guy laughed, "You really are crazy aren't you? Well don't worry I like crazy" he grinned.

I finally found a knife in Jason's inner pocket and smiled. "That's me for you…crazy" I quickly grabbed the knife and swung around. The knife slashed him across his chest and I watched his eyes widen in surprise. But he soon recovered and lunged at me trying to get the knife.

I fought the best I could in the situation I was in. He managed to punch me in the jaw so hard I'm surprised I didn't pass out and that was followed by a couple of kicks to my stomach.

Water filled my eyes but I kept fighting and with one last burst of energy I leaned up and cut his throat. Blood went everywhere, on my dress and most likely my hair too.

I slumped to the dirty floor, I was sure I was going to pass out. I looked up and realized the door was still open and that guard outside was most likely dead. Excitement ran through me, but it didn't last long because the next thing I knew all I could see was black. I had passed out.

SHANEPOV

I was pacing when the Lab door opened and Michael and Myrnin came in.

"WHERE ARE THEY KEEPING HER?" I demanded.

Myrnin and Michael looked at each other in a way that said 'is it safe to tell the crazy guy.'

Honesty I understood their hesitation, I wouldn't be surprised if I did look a bit deranged. In the end they nodded

"William's Warehouse, we heard some humans speaking about Bishop keeping a girl locked away downstairs." Michael informed me.

I turned to Myrnin "Do we have the blue prints?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. I do" he replied and gave me a manic smile.

Eve finally spoke "Well what the hell are we waiting for? Lets plan."

#

_**HI GUYS, HOPE U LIKED THE CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD MEAN A LOT :)**_


	23. The Rescue: part one

Chapter 23

SHANEPOV

"It doesn't make sense. If what you said is true and there is a room down stairs, then it should be on the blueprint" I was so frustrated, a huge part of me was telling me to forget all this crap. To charge in there and get Claire, fight using my bare hands if I had to.

Myrnin seemed to be in deep thought. "Traditional blueprints have largely been replaced by more modern, less expensive printing methods and digital displays. Perhaps when it was replaced into this modern digital display, the room was overseen."

"WELL THAT'S FRICKIN FANTASTIC" I yelled.

"Take a chill pill will ya" Eve replied. "Myrnin you wouldn't happen to have the original would you?" She asked calmly.

MICHAELPOV

I could tell Eve and Shane were tired, when I told them to get some sleep they said "how could you even ask that" or my favorite "F-off man."

"Myrnin you wouldn't happen to have the original would ya?" Eve asked.

"As a matter of fact I think I do" he smiled. Obviously very proud of himself.

While Shane was muttering to himself about god knows what, Eve, Myrnin and I made our way to his computer. He sat at his old desk, with Eve and I behind him.

The computer came on and there on the screen were twenty or so pictures…all of them were of Claire. Eve's eyes widened, as did mine, but I recovered quickly. I could see Shane walking towards us as the screen changed and a document came up.

Leaning down to Eve's ear I whispered "You saw nothing." now wasn't the time for Shane to lose his shit with Myrnin.

SHANEPOV

"Here it is" Myrnin smiled.

I looked over his shoulder and there on the screen was a blurry image of an old drawing of a blueprint.

"Have you got a clearer picture?" I asked frustrated.

"No, but Michael and I can see it perfectly well" Myrnin made a gesture with his hand that said for me to pretty much shut up, your not needed and that just pissed me off.

Eve must have noticed because she put her hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me, but that wouldn't work. Only Claire's touch can calm me, other people's touch just piss's me off. I did what was natural and shrugged it off.

To calm myself I thought of Claire, the way she fit in my arms so perfectly, her smile and everything about her that made me love her so much and like magic I soon relaxed.

Back in reality Eve, Myrnin and Michael were discussing strategies. "The only way to that room is through the right door at the back wall. Even with Myrnin and my strength, we will not be able to get through there and back out. As far as we know there are currently several freak humans and six vampires. That out numbers us. I suggest we make a diversion"

"That could work" I responded. "You and Myrnin can…

"Excuse me are you forgetting someone?" Eve cut me off

"Right. You, Eve and Michael can draw their attention outside. Try and get as many as you can. I'll then go in and fight off whoever is left in there and grab Claire." I was satisfied with that.

"One problem" Michael added.

"There is always a problem" I muttered to myself.

"Its not really a problem but more like something we should take into account. Silver and holy water won't work on the…freaks. They are strong like a vampire and excuse me when I say this, but they have shit load of weapons. Weapons that you see in movies. It won't be easy."

"It's never easy" I responded. I then turned to Myrnin "Myrnin, do you have any weapons we could use?" I asked while thinking of the Flamethrower I used on the druag.

He smiled at me manically "Indeed I do."

CLAIREPOV

I woke to water being splashed on my face and looked up to see Bishop and Gwion in front of me.

"Well. Well. Someone's been a busy little bee, haven't they?" Bishop questioned while looking at dead blonde guy next to me. "He had so much potential. Never the less, well done Claire that is…impressive."

"I aim to impress" I replied bitterly.

Bishop smiled, finding all this amusing, while Gwion on the other hand had a frown on his face and was checking out my wounds with his eyes.

Gwion turned to Bishop "Perhaps I should I tend to her wounds?"

Bishop thought about this for a second "If that is necessary" he said reluctantly and walked out.

Gwion shut the door behind him. Then turned on me "What may I ask, were you thinking child. You could have been killed."

"WHAT WAS I THINKING…? I WAS THINKING OF WAYS NOT TO BE RAPED, THAT'S WHAT I WAS THINKING," I yelled.

It then dawned on him what must have happened "I apologize child. I was informed that everyone knew you were under Bishop's protection, while you're here…they gave their word" He looked confused.

I laughed, "Yeah well news flash old man, humans do what they want these days and they certainly don't keep to their word.

"I see" he frowned. "Well, lets have a look at your wounds" He began to check out my wounds.

"My friends will come for me, you do know that right?"

He smiled "I have no doubt they won't, especially with a friend like Myrnin. Tell me more about Myrnin?"

"Umm well his a genius, so he loves science, his crazy, sentimental, adorable and he says he loves my mind" I replied.

He laughed, "He said he loves your mind?"

"Yeah…his weird" I giggled

His face turned serious "Be careful with his love Claire, he was a sensitive child. I would not be surprised if he still is…he deserves to be loved."

"I do love him, but I'm in love with my boyfriend and we are going to get married" I smiled.

"If that is so, then I am happy for you. But I beg you…be gentle with Myrnin." I nodded.

After he finished checking my wounds he stood "You have no broken ribs, but you have some very ugly bruises. I will find you some ice and see if we can stop the swelling." He glanced back at the door "if your friends do come Claire, I am afraid I will have no choice but to fight them. This device around my neck will make sure I do." He looked me in the eyes "I will do everything I can, to keep Bishop away from here…but as I said, I will not be able to control myself."

SHANEPOV

"Are we there yet?" I asked impatiently

"Oh my god! Shane for the seventh time NO. We aren't" Eve snapped.

"Where here" Myrnin announced.

I raised my eyebrows and gave Eve a cocky grin. In return she gave me the finger.

"You never told me what the diversion will be," I asked.

"You'll see" Myrnin grinned.

"Whatever" I replied

We all jumped out of the car and got our weapons, Myrnin had some wonderful inventions and I planed on using them on Bishop, but for this situation I went with a simple silver stake, my gun and some holy water. I wasn't planning on doing a whole lot of fighting, this was a rescue mission, not a battle "ok, you guys to the left, I'll sneak in from the right three minutes after you" They all nodded "Lets do this."

I sneaked around the right side of the warehouse and hid behind a large bush, while the rest of them went left.

I could hear an explosion in the distance. So Myrnin did end up taking the grenades. Then not long after I heard a high-pitched scream and smiled, silver is a bitch when you're a bloodsucker.

After the noises from inside the warehouse died down, I quickly made my way inside. Their standing in front of rows of awesome weapons was two Vamps.

Catching my sight their fangs came down, forgetting the weapons and came straight for me. I positioned my stake in a comfortable way that will make it easier to stake them.

"Bring in on blood suckers," I cried out.

I shot one blonde male vamp in both legs to detain him. Hopefully long enough for me to stake the other, which I'm positive was his twin.

The Vamp jumped me and as I went to stake him, he moved so quickly I missed and got him in the arm. Don't get my wrong, it must hurt like hell, it was silver after all. I pulled it out of him and quickly tried to ram it through his heart while he was recovering, but unfortunately he was ready and threw me against a row of weapons.

I reached behind me and grabbed the first weapon my hand fell on. It was a super large gun with a huge button on top that was flashing red. Putting two and two together, I pushed the button and it went green.

Both vamps were now in front of me grinning, until they saw the weapon I was holding and it changed to fear.

This made me very curious. I pointed it at them and pressed the trigger. Wave after wave of ray's came out the gun, and on the third wave they both turned to a pile of ash….Awesome! I thought to myself.

MYRNINPOV

I am surprised to say I am impressed with Michael and Shreve's fighting skills. They are quite capable. But they certainly wouldn't be able to do this without me. It would be ridiculous to think otherwise.

I caught Michael's attention "Take Shreve and guide Bishops freaks behind the back of the Warehouse. I am going inside to help the Collins boy find Claire."

He nodded and I shrunk behind a large bush. "HEY! FOLLOW ME IF YOU'RE AN UGLY FREAK" he yelled out, taking Shreve's arm.

I smiled to myself and made my way to the door that lead inside. Halfway there, the door open and their stood Gwion in a navy robe and his Dark hair tied back at his nape. He had a stake in his hand and when he saw me light filled his eyes, but only for a second before sadness and fear replaced it.

"Myrnin?" he whispered "you must leave son…this device is controlling me, I don't want to hurt you" He sounded desperate.

I took a step forward "let me help" I replied, feeling confused.

He raised his stake. "I beg you…you must leave" was all he said, as his Dark eyes filled with tears.

#

:) WHAT DO YOU THINK? Please reviewX


	24. The Rescue: part two

Chapter 24

I smiled to myself and made my way to the door that lead inside. Halfway there, the door open and their stood Gwion in a navy robe and his Dark hair tied back at his nape. He had a stake in his hand and when he saw me light filled his eyes, but only for a second before sadness and fear replaced it.

"Myrnin?" he whispered "you must leave son…this device is controlling me, I don't want to hurt you" He sounded desperate.

I took a step forward "let me help" I replied, feeling confused.

He raised his stake. "I beg you…you must leave" was all he said, as his Dark eyes filled with tears.

#

MYRNINPOV

I disregarded his comment and took another two steps forward, but before I could take another I heard a loud crack and realised Gwion had forced me against a tree that had split at the force of being slammed into it.

His hand was tight around my neck, easily holding me above ground, like I was as light as a pebble. I always knew he was strong, he is ancient after all. Bishop is simply a baby compared to him. I had just never seen him use any type of Vampire abilities around me. Maybe it was so I felt comfortable around him. Then again maybe deep down he longed to be human.

"Why do you not listen to me boy?" He wasn't angry, just sad.

Had I been human and needed to breath I would have passed out by now or more likely be dead with a broken neck, lucky for me I was not. Although I am confident he has broken some bones in my back.

I changed the subject to something I have been thinking ever since I first saw him in the warehouse. "Why didn't you come back for me, why did you let me think you were dead?" I asked in a small voice.

"I wanted too come back" he replied.

_**Repeat: Young Myrnin, in a secret room after the invasion of the castle**_

_**It has been days and father still hasn't come for me, I don't want to leave the darkness because I know deep down he'll come for me…he has to.**_

_**I could hear someone in his room and my excitement went through the roof.**_

_**I threw the door opened "FATHER!" I came running out. Only to see two wolfs eating away at a body that wore father's clothes. I was frozen… I literally could not move. I was horrified, the only thing moving were the tears that constantly kept flowing down my cheeks. I was alone.**_

PRESENT:

"I knew there was something special about you. Sooner or later more of those men would have come back for me, they would find you and notice the same thing I did when I first met you. You have an extraordinary mind Myrnin, nothing like I have seen in my entire existence. They would use you and I refused to let that happen to you.

If you knew I was alive, you would come to look for me and I could not have that, it was not safe for you. I killed the men in the castle, gathered one of their body's that looked similar to me and clothed him in one of my robes.

I let the wolfs in, I knew they would devour the bodies to a point of unrecognition. Then I fled to France, I never stayed in one Town long, but I left small hints behind to make them know of my recent where abouts, steering them as far away from you as I could…." He confessed

Frowning he added, "I have to admit, I did not expect you to become a Vampire."

I was not quite sure of this new information or even how I felt about it. For the first time since I turned into a Vampire, I was speechless. I noticed the hand around my throat had loosened. He noticed as well, but as soon as he did something snapped in him and he went back into 'kill anyone in your way' mode. His hand tightening once again.

I kicked him in the stomach and somersaulted over the top of him. I went to kick him in the back, But Gwion was far to fast for that, he grabbed my leg, spun me around by it and when he let me go, I crashed into the warehouse were the brick wall that I hit, crumbled under me.

Looking towards the tree I noticed he was gone. "Forgive me" I could hear Gwion say. He was in front of me the next second shoving a wooden stake right in my chest, paralysing me but not killing.

In the back of my head I giggled to myself. Well at least it's not silver, which is kind of him.

SHANEPOV

I stood transfixed on the weapon I was holding and couldn't help the huge grin that suddenly plastered itself on my face. "I have got to get myself one of these babies," I said to myself.

There was a crash coming from the far right door. "Claire" I whispered and ran for the door.

I swung the door open and ran into an empty small room, which had obviously been used for storage. There were racks on each side, some holding old rags, others box's or even some cleaning products.

My heart sank. It was a dead end, until something silver on the floor caught my eye. I walked to the left corner of the room to get a closer look and there bellow me was a trap door. I opened it using the silver handle and saw an old cement stairs, leading to an underground room.

Once I went down the small steps, I found myself in an old room. Close to what a Basement would look like, if it had a hall that lead to five heavy metal doors.

Lying on the floor in the corner of the room was a blonde guy. I walked over and kicked him so he was lying on his back. He looked to be in his thirties, it was hard to tell with the fact that his throat was cut open and blood stained his face and clothing.

"CLAIRE…CLAIRE!" I called out for her.

CLAIREPOV

I had become so tired I gave into resting my head against the wet, stinking walls and was just about to doze off when I heard someone call my name.

"CLAIRE…CLAIRE!" It was Shane.

My heart sang. "SHANE?" I called out to him. I couldn't believe he was really here.

"CLAIRE?" You could hear the joy in his voice.

"I'M IN HERE!" I wish I could bang on the door, but I was chained up.

I could hear his footsteps outside the room. He was fiddling with the door, before I heard "IT'S LOCKED…HOLD ON LET ME GO FIND SOMETHING THAT I CAN PICK IT WITH."

I began to panic, but a minute or so later he was back again, this time picking the lock. After what felt like forever the heavy metal door finally opened and a light came on.

Shane took in the surroundings until he spotted me in the corner. He gasped, and then said in a small voice that was full of pain "Claire?"

Being the bloody mess that I was from cutting Blondie's throat I'm not surprised he was unsure if it was really me. Instead of speaking I simply nodded my head. That was enough for him. He ran to me in lighting speed, threw his arms around me, holding me so tight I could barely breathe.

After an hour, minute or a few seconds I can't be sure, he leaned back and rested his head against mine, so close that our noses were touching. "I was so scared I'd lose you, that I would…"

I stoped him before he went into a full on speech. "I'm here and you found me, that's all that matters," I told him.

Nodding he held my face in both hands and when he kissed me, it was the sweetest kiss he ever gave me. I loved it and as soon as it became desperate, which I loved just a much, I knew we needed to leave this place, so I leaned back. "We need to leave here" he looked confused. I smiled. He must have forgotten where we were.

Taking the pick from his pocket he began working on freeing my hands. Once the chains were off, he jumped to his feet and pulled me up to him.

I smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, "I love you" I told him, staring into his beautiful brown eyes. He gave me one of his special smiles that he only gives me.

"I love you more.," he confessed, with not a trace of doubt. That made my heart melt.

Making our way back to the stairs, Shane glanced at the dead guy "what happened to him?" he asked.

I held my chin high "I did." I said with pride.

He nodded his head, obviously impressed "That's my girl" and smiled down at me. In return I gave him a beaming smile.

Once we were in what looked to be a main room, I could see that it held weapons and oh shit…three Vamps. One was a female with black hair and two were males in their late thirties, one was a redhead the other a brunette.

The redhead was the first to notice us. He saw Shane trying to drag me to the exit "You think you can take _**our**_ little princess?" he laughed.

Shane tensed "I don't think…I am and just so you know she's_** mine **_not yours" He growled the last bit. I raised my eyebrows at his show of taking ownership of me. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it.

The female Vamp laughed, then grabbed a dart from the shelf next to her and threw it at me. I ducked just in time for it to miss my heart, but it did graze my shoulder. I let out a small cry, before pulling myself together and making a run for the skanky bitch…pardon my language.

"CLAIRE!" Shane cried out. Disapproving of my sudden attack.

She went to shove me away, but I ducked her move and elbowed her in the stomach. She looked surprised and that made me smile. After many times of watching Shane fight someone, I've learnt a few things.

When she recovered from my sudden attack she punched me in my shoulder, where my wound was, which hurt like hell and made me fall to the ground. She laughed when I heard Shane call out to me, upset he couldn't help because he was too busy fighting off the two male Vamps.

Now standing above me she giggled. "Not too brave are you now?"

I grabbed the wooden plank next to me and as she leaned down with her knife to finish me off, I swung the plank across her face with as much force as I could. She went flying into one of the sidewalls and slide down it like a ragdoll.

Getting to my feet I picked up a stake from one of the rows of weapons and quickly got in front of her. "How do you like that bitch" and staked her right on the ground.

Turning to Shane I saw him with a huge gun in his hand and two piles of ash next to him. He grinned at me, looking really turned on "That has to be the hottest thing I've ever seen" he confessed and I couldn't help but grin back.

Grabbing my hand he dragged me to the left door leading outside. "Lets get out of here Buffy" he laughed.

There was know one outside the left door, but we could hear battle cries and explosions coming from the right side of the warehouse.

I raised my eyebrows in question. "Myrnin made silver nitrate grenades," he explained.

Nodding I looked at Shane and said, "That's quite impressive."

He only frowned. If I said it about anyone else he would have agreed, but because Myrnin made them and I was impressed, it pissed him off.

"Lets go help out," I said, changing the subject. He nodded and we both made our way around to warehouse, to where the commotion was coming from.

As soon as we turned the corner, I saw Myrnin lying on the ground with a stake in his chest. I gasped "Shane keep going, get Michael and Eve and make your way back to the car. By the time you come back Myrnin and I will be ready." He gave me a quick kiss before nodding and making his way to the back of the warehouse.

With him now gone I rushed over to Myrnin, dropped to my knees and leant over him to remove the stake that was luckily wooden. Once it was out I felt him twitch. There was a rustle from the bushes and out came Gwion.

"You did this to him…how could you" I said angrily. "I thought you cared about him?" I asked now confused.

"I explained to you before child, I this device on my neck is controlling me" he frowned. "I made sure to use a wooden stake."

"How noble of you" I said sarcastically. He was right though, I knew it truly pained him to hurt Myrnin, he loved Myrnin, you could tell by the way he looks at him. But I couldn't help feeling angry.

Gwion took two steps forward and I angled myself so I stood protectively over Myrnin. Someone needed to protect him and I was his only real friend.

Even if he was in love with me, he was still my friend and I loved him.

When Gwion saw this his expression softened and he gave me a small smile. "Bishop will be back soon…you must leave now." I frowned "aren't you going to try and kill me."

He smiled "I am ordered not to harm you and I have already taking my order to stake any other Vampire who comes to take you. Although I must leave now before your human friends decide to make an appearance, I was ordered to kill them.

As he turned to leave I heard him whisper "thank you." I was confused. "What for?" I asked.

"You are kind hearted and care for Myrnin…he did not have a loving childhood. He was the sweetest boy yet he never got the love he deserved. Even a friends love" and with that he was gone.

#

I LOVE MYRNIN HIS A LITTLE CUTIE. I KNOW I REPEATED THE FLASH BACK BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GOOD AS A REMINDER. I WANT TO THANK THOSE WHO REVIEW. IT'S HARD TO WRIGHT WHEN YOU'RE NOT SURE IF YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING RIGHT OR WRONG… IT REALLY HELPS. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING XX


	25. White Wolf

Chapter 25

As Gwion turned to leave I heard him whisper "thank you." I was confused. "What for?" I asked.

"You are kind hearted and care for Myrnin…he did not have a loving childhood. He was the sweetest boy yet he never got the love he deserved. Even a friends love" and with that he was gone.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Claire…Claire." I distantly heard someone calling my name.

Someone began shaking me. Taking my gaze away from the bush, where Gwion stood not too long ago.

It was Eve "Thank god your ok!" she said relieved, pulling me into a fierce hug. "I was so worried." I could still hear fighting going on in the distance.

After what felt like forever, she pulled away and began analyzing me from head to toe, seeing if I was hurt anywhere. When she saw my bruised cheek her Jaw tightened.

Still holding on to me, she turned her head so she was facing Michael "Michael! We need to go…like now" He just nodded and went to tell Shane and Myrnin who was currently leaning against the warehouse wall, that we were leaving.

Eve turned back to me "Don't worry CB I'll chain Bishop up, then shove a silver stake so far up his ass he'll be screaming like a little girl."

"That's not a pretty mental image Eve" I grimaced.

She gave an evil smile "I know."

"Come on, let's get you home" she said sternly, guiding me towards Myrnin, Michael and Shane, who were now waiting impatiently outside the car.

"Why aren't they chasing us and who are they fighting?" I asked confused.

It was Michael who answered this time "While Shane was inside trying to find you, I called Amelie. She wasn't happy we didn't tell her earlier. But she sent some of her Vamps over to deal with them." He then looked at Myrnin and Shane "I don't think they'll kill them all. Only hold them off, so we better go." With that said everyone hoped in the car.

Thankfully they brought Michaels car instead of Eve's or else we all wouldn't have been able to fit in.

Unless we put someone in the boot. Knowing Myrnin he would probably enjoy that, being crazy and all.

On the way home everyone was strangely quite. Michael was Driving with Myrnin next to him. Eve was leaning up against the right side window. While Shane sat to the left side. I was originally in the middle, but Shane must of thought that was to far away since I found myself cuddled up in his lap half way home.

Myrnin had decided to take a portal from the glass house to his Lab, since we were too exhausted to drop him off.

I felt really bad for him, his Teacher/father figure had just staked him in the chest and now he was going home alone. It broke my heart.

Turning to Shane I gave him my look that said 'you better go along with what I'm about to do or else your in the dog house.' He frowned obviously not looking forward to what I was about to suggest.

"Your welcome to stay on the couch tonight Myrnin, I mean if your too tired to open a portal" I knew he wasn't tired, being an old Vamp and all, but I didn't want him to be alone.

He quickly turned around to face me with a huge smile on his face, and then turned to Shane, but Shane didn't say anything. He was tensed as hell and obviously not happy about it, but simply looked out the window.

Looking back at Myrnin, I gave him a small smile. "So what do you think?"

Before he could answer I saw what looked like to be a large white wolf with glowing silver eyes in the middle of the road. Staring at me. It felt like it was looking into my soul, there was something so pure and mystical about it.

"MICHAEL…LOOK OUT" I screamed, throwing myself out of Shane's lap, to grab a hold of the wheel and swerve the car to the side of the road. What I didn't expect was to crash into Mrs. Lawson's fence, which just so happens to be a teacher at TPU.

I heard Eve make a squealing sound from the back and Shane letting out a few cuss words. Tumbling into the front, I sprawled on top of Myrnin. He looked down at me completely unaffected by the crash. Then again I guess this type of thing is a regular occurrence when he drives.

"Why hello young Claire" he said happily. I tried to look at him properly but I was in an awkward position and my hair was in my face, with some stuck in my mouth.

I groaned and finally got off Myrnin, with Michaels help.

Now sitting back in the back seat we took a minute to compose ourselves before Eve and Shane yelled "WHAT. THE. HELL!"

I didn't answer, I scrambled out of the car and made a run towards the front of the car. To find the wolf and see if it was hurt.

It was so dark and almost impossible to see a thing, but I couldn't see any sign of the white wolf or any type of sound to announce it's presence. What I did hear was Shane and Michael cussing and Eve chucking a tantrum.

"CLAIRE! What the hell was that" I heard Michael ask crossly.

I turned towards him feeling really confused "I saw a white wolf…you nearly ran over it Michael" I told him, pointing to the spot where the wolf had stood.

He stared at me like I was crazy. Shane and Eve had finally joined in. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Eve yelled, not looking very happy.

Smiling Michael turned to them "She saw a white wolf on the road." What was he smiling about? He could of hurt the poor thing.

Eve raised her eyebrow and smiled "In Morganville? You saw a wolf in Morganville"

I frowned at her. Her face seemed to be twitching for some reason. "Yes, it was on the road. It was white and had glowing silver eyes…it was looking into my soul." I explained.

"It was looking into your soul," she asked biting her lip.

"Yeah it was like…" I stopped mid sentence because they had all broken into laughter, there whole faces crinkled up with it.

"I'M NOT LYING. I SAW IT!" I yelled defensively. They just laughed harder, so hard that Eve was curled up in a little ball on the road holding her stomach, muttering 'Ouch.. It hurts' repeatedly.

I was fuming now and stomped off "I'M WALKING HOME, YOU GUYS CAN…BITE ME" I yelled, and then flipped them off.

"Claire don't be like that" Shane said smiling, then came up to me and held me in a tight embrace "It was funny…you're funny" he said cupping my face and placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"But it's the truth" I muttered, hiding my face in his chest. His shoulders shook a bit before he pulled me back and stared into my eyes. Whatever he was looking for he found, because he gave me a soft kiss on the lips before saying "Ok I believe you."

Over Shane's shoulder I could see Myrnin examining the Michael damaged car. Then mutter "and they say I'm a bad driver."

oOoOoOoOo

When we got home know one spoke of the white wolf, probably because they didn't believe me and didn't want to hurt my feelings by saying so.

Myrnin on the other hand was giving me strange looks. Like he knew something I didn't and was having an internal debate. I shrugged it off and made my way up stairs, straight for my room with the cozy bed.

I didn't know if Myrnin was staying since we never finished the discussion and to be honest I didn't care right now, I wanted to sleep and I wanted it bad.

Now in my room I thought about putting on my PJ's but decided against it, I was just too tired.

Downstairs' I could faintly hear Michael on the phone, probably speaking to Amelie, filling her in on everything. Eve was stomping around in the kitchen most likely making her midnight snack and that made me think about the delicious meal Shane made me. God that felt like months ago.

Interrupting I heard a knock at my door before Shane gently opened the door "Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can" I smiled, "brush your teeth first" he blushed.

"Yes madam" with that said he scurried away.

I realized my window was slightly opened and a cool breeze was coming through, rubbing my arms I went to close it. Closing it I saw a flash of white near the bushes, then the large beautiful white wolf stood their, staring at me with it's silver eyes. I had an aching urge to go to it and follow wherever it went. Luckily Shane decided that moment to come into my room.

"What cha looking at" He asked. I turned to the window and tell him the white wolf was back, but when I did it was gone.

"Umm...nothing, I'm going to bed" As I climbed in and was about to turn off the light I noticed Shane was now completely naked.

"What the hell…why are you naked?" I asked confused.

"I arh...I thought we were going to…you know?" he asked just as confused as me.

I took a deep breath. "I'm tired, we are going to sleep…ok?" I asked.

He seemed disappointed but nodded. "Can we at least…"

"No" I cut him off before he made any suggestions. By the look on his face he seemed to have accepted the situation because he dropped his head and made his way to by bed, climbed in and cuddled up behind me…with his boxer's on.

OoOoOoOoOo

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. I DO HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO DO QUICKER UPDATES. XX


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I slept for an hour only to wake up in a cold sweat. My pulse was racing and I felt slightly disorientated.

Unable to fall back asleep I decided to go to the kitchen for some water. Trying to be as quite as possible I unwrapped myself from Shane's tight hold and tip toed downstairs'.

"Blast!" I heard someone cuss from the Kitchen. Feeling uneasy I grabbed a stake from under the T.V unit and slowly made my way to the kitchen door.

I know I should probably go upstairs and get Shane, but I'm fairly certain I can take care of this myself…I think. Gathering as much courage as I could muster I swung the door open, ready for anything.

There standing in front of the sink with a test tube held in his hand was Myrnin. He also had chemical bottles on the kitchen bench. Honestly it wasn't something I expected at all.

"Claire, come I have something to show you" He didn't act surprised at my sudden appearance, then again it probably wasn't very sudden to him. His vamp hearing heard me coming from the second I descended the stairs.

When I asked him if he wanted to stay the night, this wasn't what I had in mind. "So I guess you decided to stay the night. Why aren't you…resting?" I asked.

"Do not act so foolish Claire, it dose not suit you" he replied rolling his eyes.

I frowned "Foolish?"

"I am a vampire Claire, the night strengthens us. If I were to sleep I would not grow stronger" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I also have no need."

This confused me. "But Michael sleeps most nights"

He stared deep into my eyes "Which is why he will always have the strength of a new born Vampire. He understands this and wants to grow stronger…but I believe your friend Shreve prefers to have him a human as possible."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. "She knows this?"

A surprised expression crossed his face "of course" His surprised expression turned bored "We have more important matters to discuss, starting with that mysterious wolf of yours."

I smiled "You saw him too?" I don't know why I referred to the white wolf as a he, but it felt right.

"No" he replied and my smile fell. "But it left this behind and it is not your average wolf, my tests have confirmed that"

Myrnin held something in his hand that was too small for my human eyes to see. Looking closer I saw a white strand of hair, obviously it's fur. "Why didn't you say anything earlier, they were all making fun of me."

"I do not care for idiotic human theatrics, such as mockery" he replied irritated. "I did not raise this subject because I wanted you alone." I guess that made sense.

"Now young Claire, I need to see if you have ever incounted this wolf before today. I have made this formula that will allow us to see through the wolfs eyes. Unfortunately we can only see a select few memory's"

"REALY!" I was so excited. "What do I have to do?" the suspense was killing me, I had to know.

He just rolled his eyes and dropped the wolf's hair in the formula, before giving it a slight swirl. "I will compel you to connect your mind with me. Once I have a full grasp on it, we then take the formula."

"Ok but how dose the formula work?" I asked confused.

"I um…I forget. But it really dose work!" He replied, trying to convince me.

"NO!" I screamed "no way in hell am I having that…formula, not when you were very possibly insane while making it" Has he lost his marbles.

"Don't be so judgmental Claire…I do not judge you for going out with that dense boy of yours"

I gasped, "That is a horrible thing to say. Shane is a different smart." Sure Shane isn't great with numbers or anything, but his still smart. I guess it's not up to Myrnin's standard.

Myrnin just scoffed, "Are you referring 'Street Smart?" he laughed. "You of all people should know that that's what they call people like him to make them feel better about themselves."

"Your so full of yourself Myrnin" I snapped.

He actually looked hurt by that. It's weird that he only gets hurt if it's me who insults him, if it were Oliver or even Amelie he would just smile and look completely unaffected. He care's too much about what I think of him and that worries me.

Turning back to the confident eccentric Myrnin, he pulled up his Hawaiian shirtsleeve. "Would you like to do this or not," reluctantly I nodded. "Very well, when I try using compulsion on you do not fight it, just try to relax." With that said he turned towards me and everything began to go blurry.

I heard Myrnin's voice in my head, telling me to drink something and I wanted nothing more than to do as he said. Before I knew I downed whatever it is was he gave me.

When I opened my eyes I noticed how close Myrnin was standing to me, a small surprised sound escaped my lips, before he lifted his hands up and cupped my face.

Tingling feelings went through my body and I shivered. I was then snatch away from reality.

_**Wolfs memories of Claire:**_

1.

I knew looking through a wolf's eyes would be weird, but hell I didn't know I would actually feel the way it moves or thinks.

I noticed I was…well the wolf was in a park, a small one by the looks of it. The clouds were grey and the wolf smelt the rain that was soon to come.

I saw a small girl about 4 years old on a swing. She had brown piggy tales and was singing a nursery rhyme. I was scared, well the wolf was scared. She was all by herself and it was getting dark, he could not see any adults around and was furious that they left her by herself.

She began to swing too high and made a horrible fall to the ground hitting her head. Afraid for the little girl he ran towards her. Once he was by her side I realized who the girl was, it was…me. He knew me, had always known me or known of me.

He nudged my face with his damp nose, but found I was unconscious. Anxious he ran off to get someone's attention. When he was half way to a couple waiting at the bus stop he saw a shifty man in his forties get out of a red van and make his way over to me. There was something not right with the guy. The wolf felt a malicious intention.

His hackles raised and he growled a terrifying sound, the man's eyes widened at this and ran back to his van. Instead of leaving her again, the wolf stood next to me protectively, waiting till my parents arrived. He would not leave me again.

2.

Before I knew it, the memory of the park dissolved. It was dark, possibly 8:00-8:30.

I saw myself walking home from Mrs. Evens house. When I was thirteen I would cook dinner for her every Saturday, she was a kind old lady and her arthritis was severe. She felt like my Grandma and it made me want to help her as much as I could.

The wolf was watching, following me home like always. He knew he was being too protective, but he couldn't help it. He would always get in strife with the Alpha. The Alpha thought every time he did this he risked their exposure and they punished him.

Once I was home the wolf made his way back to his pack. He stopped at the edge of a driveway that had a huge gate. Out of no where it suddenly opened and there stood a huge guy with Olive skin, black hair and piercing blue eyes.

The guy looked down at the wolf, he shook his head in disapproval and pointed to a huge two storey, Victorian style house. It had a huge white poach and was surround by bush.

3.

The last memory soon faded and the Wolf was running in the woods. He was upset and angry with himself, two years ago he saw me packing and knew I was moving away. He went to Brian, who must be his Alpha. He told him he was leaving the pack and planned to follow me.

He was banished, but he didn't care. He knew he needed to keep me safe and that was all that mattered.

By the time he got back to my home I was gone. Using the bond he made with me…that I didn't know about, he began using it to find me.

The last time he felt me, I was in Texas. The bond broke and he was devastated, unable to find me.

That made my inner scientist think of possible reasons and the only thing I could think of was when I crossed Morganville's border, the bond was cut off. To be honest I am a bit pissed off about this bond business…how dare he.

Still swimming threw his thoughts I felt a sudden excitement run through him and then realized why. The barrier had broken, not completely but it had cracks in it and was enough for him to think he could find me.

Did that mean there was something wrong with the machine that controls Morganville, did bishop have something to do with the cracks.

Present:

There was a bang and I was ripped away from the memory. There at the door stood Michael in just his boxers, I forgot how attractive he really was. There was a fierce expression on his face, identical on how an avenging angel would look like. You would however need to add fangs and boxers.

He gave Myrnin the dirtiest look, before grabbing a sports bottle from the fridge. "If you two have finished staring into each others eye's, I would like to use the microwave," he said in a voice that could cut glass.

OoOoOoOo

SO I FINALY UPDATED…HOPE YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTON IT! LOL. ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT…PLEASE REVIEW X


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

He gave Myrnin the dirtiest look, before grabbing a sports bottle from the fridge. "If you two have finished staring into each others eye's, I would like to use the microwave," he said in a voice that could cut glass.

"Michael!" I managed to squeak out. "What are you doing up?" It was obvious what he was doing, but I was nervous and when I'm nervous I say stupid stuff.

He continued to give Myrnin the death stare. It was then I realized Myrnin was still holding my face, instinctually I slapped them away.

"Blood" was all he said, nothing more nothing less.

"Fair enough" I nodded. There was a slight awkward moment before I stepped away from Myrnin. "By the way, that wasn't what it looked like. It was…we were…about…the wolf." I then took a deep breath "Myrnin said he would help me"

Michael frowned at this, then reached out for my hand. "Claire I think you should go back to bed…this wolf business is getting out of hand. I know you think you saw a wolf, but your mind might be playing tricks on you….you've been through a lot." I didn't believe that for a second, but I still nodded and left the kitchen.

Instead of going upstairs I leant against the kitchen door and tried to hear what they were saying.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER VUNRABILITY" Michael was furious. "SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH LATELY AND SHE CERTAINTLY DOSEN'T NEED YOUR SO CALLED HELP" I heard a smash and flinched.

Instead of yelling Myrnin spoke very calmly. "Pardon me Michael but I believe you are mistaken. We were simply performing a test, which you rudely interrupted" he paused for a second. "Besides…I am the only one who can really help her"

That comment was replied with a deep growl. "SAY'S THE VAMPIRE WHO CAN'T EVEN DRESS HIMSELF"

Myrnin must have thrown him against the wall, judging by the way it vibrated. "You should watch your tongue boy. If Claire didn't care for you I would have already dislodge your head from your body by now" the way Myrnin said it scared me. He sounded like a wild animal. "Do not take the assumption that you are the only one who cares for Claire and would gladly give their life to protect her."

I had a horrible feeling that their conversation was going to go all emotional. Instead of sticking around for that I grabbed my joggers and my pink cardigan that lay at the front door. I knew I wouldn't be able to get to sleep. I had too many thoughts running through my head. I opted for a midnight stroll, it's a death sentence but hell I needed air.

OoOoOoOo

I was surprised to see Common Grounds were open. It didn't make any sense, it was like 3am.

Not dwelling on the bizarre situation, I gently opened the entry door. As soon as I opened the door the delicious smell of Coffee and Chocolate evaded my nose. It felt weird being here at this time. Hardly any people were in here and when I say people I mean human's, there were however two bunch's of male Vamps standing in front of two fang bangers who were giggling.

Ignoring the sight I walked up to the counter and ordered a Mocha off the one an only Oliver.

"Claire?" he asked surprised, but a sly smile soon replaced it. "The old fool must really be working you hard, if you're here at this time." I didn't answer that, I just shrugged.

From the corner I heard some sleaze ball say "So which one of you wants to head back to my place?" Gross I thought to myself.

"I do!" they said at the same time.

I cringed "They must have sad life's" I said turning to Oliver.

He had an amused smile on his face, like he knew something I didn't. Finally the Vampires parted, with two of them were holding a fang bangers hand and what I saw made me gasp.

It was Alexie, but the other girl was the one that really shocked me to the core. It was Eve…smiling.

I thought I was going to be sick, put instead I discreetly hid behind a stand that held coffee beans and mugs. What was Eve thinking, I thought she would be tired as hell…as far as I know, she hasn't slept since I was kidnapped.

Once they left Oliver stuck his head over the stand "You going to buy a mug or something" he looked annoyed but satisfied at my reaction to Eve with those Vamps.

"Ummm…no, I think I'm going to go home." I was so dazed. I couldn't believe what I just saw. There had to be an explanation for it.

"You want your Mocha or what?" It was then I realized I was half way to the door.

"Huh…oh yeah" I grabbed the Mocha and was out of there in an instant.

I was half way home when I heard a laugh from behind me. I looked over my shoulder but couldn't see anyone. Shrugging I kept walking until a cold hand grabbed my shoulder and threw me to the ground, before I could even see who it was they began to kick my already bruised stomach.

I screamed, but it was muffled by another cold hand. "She looks tasty Benny man, maybe I could have the first taste." Well the tasty business confirmed they were Vamps, however that knowledge doesn't really help me from being killed.

Just as the vamp lent down towards my neck I heard a terrifying growl, making the Vamp pause.

"WHAT THE HELL" was the last and only words I heard from Benny, before they were literally being pulled apart… by my wolf.

I couldn't watch. My exhaustion finally took over. The last thing I heard was screams of agony, while bones snapped and flesh was being ripped from bodies.

OoOoOoOo

I woke to the feeling of something sharp poking into my shoulder, making my eyes fly open. Shocked I found myself lying on the front porch with a nail sticking into me.

Memories of last night began to flood back, Michael and Myrnin fighting, Eve at Common grounds and being attacked by Vamps. It didn't seem real, maybe I was dreaming. I mean how can a wolf carry me home, but everything felt so real.

I lifted my shirt and found another bruise on my stomach and what looked like to be spilt Mocha on my pink cardigan. My thoughts on it being a dream began to fade.

Looking down at my feet I found I was wearing my joggers and there was something on them. My God it was…Blood.

"Yep, definitely not a dream" I muttered to myself.

To be honest I was hoping it was one, because now I know I truly did see and hear Eve ask a vamp to go sleep or drink her…probably both.

Maybe the craving for a midnight snack that she speaks of isn't her hungry for food, but her hunger to be food.

This time I couldn't hold it in. I lent my head over the porch and puked my guts out.

OoOoOo

There was an uncomfortable silence as Shane, Michael and I sat around the table eating breakfast.

Michael was the first to speak "Claire I think it would be a good idea to take you to the hospital, this whole thing about a wolf is worrying Shane and I. What if you have a concussion or something."?

"Huh" was all I could say. My thoughts were everywhere. I needed to go see Myrnin.

Shane reached across the table to hold my hand. "The hospital, I want to take you to the hospital"

"Umm…I need to go see Myrnin first, I need to talk to him." Maybe he'll know something that I don't, I imagine after he spoke with Michael the first thing he'd do is search his Library.

Unfortunately neither Shane nor Michael approved of that, judging by the looks on their faces. Michael on one hand remained quite while Shane had no trouble in voicing his thoughts.

"NO CLAIRE! MICHAEL TOLD ME ABOUT LAST NIGHT. I DON'T WANT YOU SEEING THAT BLOOD SUCKER UNTIL WE GET YOU CHECKED OUT" he looked so angry with both his hands in fists by his side. "It might be dangerous and I couldn't bare if anything happened to you" he whispered the last bit.

To be honest any other time he said this I would have been fuming, except this time I understood him. He had only just gotten me back, now for all he knows is that I am hurt and I want to go see a possible crazy Vampire.

However I still wanted to see Myrnin. "I won't be long and I promise I'll go to the hospital, just not now." Before he could reply I was in the living room making my way through a portal.

When I entered the lab I called out to Myrnin but he didn't reply, even though I heard him shuffling away at papers.

When I eventually found Myrnin at a corner lab table the first thing I noticed was that he was naked…oh shit and his back was to me, revealing his bare ass.

Now don't judge me but I did what any girl like me would do in this situation, I panicked and screamed….a little. Before then running like hounds were at my feet, threw the portal.

Once on the other side I was able to think clearly. "I can't believe I just screamed," I muttered to myself. It's not like I've never seen a guy naked before. I see Shane naked all the time and let me tell you, his body is…Amazing.

Taking a deep breath I decided to ring him and tell him I was on my way, and then he would get some clothes on. I just hope he hears it ring.

It rang a few times before he finally picked up. "Why Hello young Claire" he said in a cheery voice.

"Hey, I'm just letting you know I'm coming over" I gushed out.

"Why how polite of you to call. Very well, I will see you soon."

"And Myrnin, when I get there I would really appreciate it if you were wearing clothes….bye" Before he replied I hung up.

OoOoOoOo

HI! I was really nervous writing this chapter, please help me out and give your thoughts on it :)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I was finally face to face with Myrnin, which gave me the perfect opportunity to speak with him.

However holding a roll of red thread for him, while he sat knitting a sweater for Bob was not really what I had in mind.

"Myrnin! We need to talk about this." I was so angry, but he persisted on making this stupid sweater.

"Claire!" he scolded me. "Have you no heart? Bobs heath is in jeopardy"

His face then took on a terrified expression "what will happen if he catches a cold?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to dignify that question with an answer," I mean a Spider getting a cold, his definitely lost it.

Out of nowhere his head shot up. "I also forgot, there is something very important that I need your opinion on " he then went searching in one of his old boxes.

Thank god, we are at least on a science subject now "and what would that be?".

"I am going to add the letter B on the sweater" he lifted a dark blue roll of thread in his right hand and a pink one in his left. " Blue or pink?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

OoOoOoOo

Finally finished Myrnin turned to me with excitement shinning in his eyes. "What do you think Claire?"

It looked absolutely ridiculous. However I did not want to hurt him after all the effort he put into it. "Yeah" I replied. "The color Red really… suites him."

He looked so satisfied with himself that I found it difficult not to laugh.

"Now Claire what is it you wish to discuss?" he asked, while kneeling down and making cooing sounds to the damn spider.

"It's about Bishop…and the wolf."

He paused what he was doing and stood up, "I see. "

"Yeah…I think Bishop is somehow trying to gain access to your machine that control's Morganville." It was a theory I had been stewing over, since I saw the memory of the wolf, how he felt a crack in Morganville's border and came looking for me.

Myrnin on the other hand was too suborn and prideful to entertain that thought. "That is simply impossible, I programmed it to let only Frank and I have access" he replied, shaking his head vigorously.

"Well, something created that crack Myrnin and I think you should look at it." If he wasn't going to take what I thought seriously then fine, but he still needed to fix it.

"I shall look into it" was all he said.

Now for the wolf subject that I was most nervous about. "The wolf isn't normal?" I wasn't sure if what I said was a question or a statement.

"No, it is not" he replied flatly.

My breath hitched. "What is it?" I asked, noticing my voice shook.

"It is a Shifter. Not you're average one though" he seemed lost in thought.

"A werewolf? But I read about them once, aren't they extinct of something" I had spent so much time in Myrnins library section that I learnt a few things.

"No, not a werewolf. They are monstrous beast's…very unattractive if you ask me." He said scrunching up his nose.

Ok so maybe my knowledge on folklore isn't that extensive. "What's different about my wolf?"

"To understand your wolf, you must know their history" I nodded in a way that told him to continue.

"You may not know this, but humans were not always ignorant to the existence of Vampires." Now that I didn't know. "This was before my time, they would call us 'Children of the Night,' we were gods to them and they worshiped us….as they should." That made me roll my eyes.

"We were not savage creature's then. However we did need blood, we just did not crave it. They would bring us gifts for Immortality…which we rarely offered." There was a distant look in his eyes.

His voice dropped. "Then came the 'Star Children'. Immortals of strength and Beauty greater then ours. Able to transform into wolfs….to roam the earth night and day.

The humans became enchanted with them." Turning towards me his eyes bore into me. "Our Hate and Jealousy for them took over us….we turned into savages, monsters. That was when our craving for blood and fear became a part of us. Finally giving us the name Vampire's"

I didn't know what to say to that. "Then what happened?"

"Back then the 'Star children' who in history books are called 'Shifters' did not Believe in violence, yes they were stronger. However they used love as a shield.

The Vampires used that against them…they slaughtered them, all of them. Men women and children…even the new borns" I was horrified at that.

"They knew there were half breeds still alive, it did not bother them. They knew after a few centuries of breeding the blood would be so diluted of Shifter blood that they were basically human."

"So his a half breed?" I asked.

"No, surprisingly his pure blood and by the looks of his pack, so are they." he looked to be in a state of awe.

"Did you learn about them from your books?" I asked.

"Not many Vampire's alive know the stories of the Night and Star children because 1. There are not many ancient Vampires left and 2. It was never written."

He saw the confused look on my face. "Gwion told me stories of them when I was a child. He used to worship the Children of night as a human and also happened to be best friends with Alexandra, a female member of their council.

She was in love with Gwion and planned to turn him, against him and her father's wishes. When the Star Children came, he met Annabelle their Alpha's daughter. Annabelle and Gwion were married in secret, unfortuntaly when Alexandra found out she felt betrayed and Jealous of Annabelle. As her punishment to him she killed her and turned him into a Vampire, so he would spend eternity alone."

Wow I thought "what a bitch."

I then asked the question I dreaded most. "Are you going to tell Amelie about my wolf?

OoOoOoOoOo

SHANEPOV

It was now 9pm and I was still furious at Claire for leaving the house, every fiber of me told me to go to the Lab and drag her home. Where she would be safe.

Then a strong mental image in my head showed me how that would turn out. Unfortunately I don't think I'd come out of that situation as the good guy. It would also result with me being kicked in the balls and a punch to the gut.

I was brought back to reality to the sound of thumping coming from the front door. Great Eve forgot her keys, "I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND"

When I finaly opened the door for her, I realized there was someone else with her.

"Shane!" Eve giggled, "you remember Alexie?"

"Yeah…hi" I replied.

Alexie giggled at that, lifting her right hand up and began twirling her wavy blonde hair. "Hi Shane"

I turned backed to Eve and finaly noticed what she was wearing. "What are you wearing Eve." It was a Pink and I repeat Pink dress.

"Oh" she laughed, "It was a dare and you know how I honor dare's." She was acting weird and they smelt of…blood.

"Hey Shane" Alexei giggled. "Do you like my new blue dress" then struck a pose.

I frowned. It look like a long shirt that barely covered her ass, being the nice guy I am I answered her honesty. "Where's the rest of it?"

Finished with this subject or more like bored of the subject, I walked back into the living room and grabbed Eve's keys. I don't care what Claire say's I'm bringing her home.

Before I left I saw Claire had left her mobile on the coffee table. Ready to put the phone in my pocket I noticed a message she was going to send to Myrnin earlier. It read

#OK, THE REASON I RANG BEFORE COMING TO THE LAB WAS BECAUSE LAST TIME I KINDA SAW YOU NAKED…PLEASE BE WEARING CLOTHES WHEN I GET THERE #

OoOoOoOo

IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS I'D LOVE TO HEAR THEM, SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT :)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

ShanePOV

Before I left I saw Claire had left her mobile on the coffee table. Ready to put the phone in my pocket I noticed a message she was going to send to Myrnin earlier. It read

#OK, THE REASON I RANG BEFORE COMING TO THE LAB WAS BECAUSE LAST TIME I KINDA SAW YOU NAKED…PLEASE BE WEARING CLOTHES WHEN I GET THERE #

"WHAT!" I yelled so loud that from the corner of my eye I saw Eve and Alexie jump.

I shoved her mobile in my pocket and made a beeline straight for the linen closet, where we also hide our weapons.

I felt Eve slowly come up behind me. "Shane what's going on?"

I didn't answer her straight away. I pushed our entire linen aside and reached for a silver stake. "I know his game Eve…I know what his trying to do."

She rolled her eyes. "Umm… that's great Shane, do you mind filling me in on who the hell your talking about?"

"Myrnin" I growled, and then turned around so we were face to face. "His playing games with Claire, wants to take her away from me." I was seething.

"Seriously Shane, you need to get over this 'Myrnin's in love with Claire crap' I mean so what, its not like Claire's into him….I don't think" she saw my face turn red and laughed. "I'm joking"

"Its not funny Eve, Look at this." I reached into my pocket to grab her phone and brought it up to her face. As she read the text, her eyebrows climbed higher and higher on fore head until they hid under her recently cut fringe.

Once she finished reading it she did something I did not expect…at all. Her face twitched and she began laughing. When she finally finished a perplexed look crossed her face. "I don't know if I'm amused, horrified or jealous.

"JEALOUS?" she did not say what I thought she said. When she didn't reply I grunted and made my way to the front door.

"Where are you going? Can I come?" she called out.

"No Eve, why don't you just stay where you are and fantasize of Myrnin naked" I replied sarcastic.

"OK…. THANKS" she laughed.

"Now if you would excuse me, I'd like to go kill a vampire." My voice was flat and a bit scary.

Her eyes popped out of her head and she grabbed my arm. "No Shane! You can't, Amelie would kill you…its against the rules."

I brushed her comment aside, "This is a rule in itself"

"Huh" she replied, obviously confused.

"It's in a book of guy rules that Michael and I created, " I explained. "Thou shall not let a Vampire romantically pursue there girlfriend, if a Vampire shall try…they shall die" I actually made that rule up, but no one will ever know.

She gave me a cocky look. "I just so happened to of read you and Michaels 'Guy Rules' and there was nothing in there about that."

How could Michael have shown her that book, what a traitor. "Sure it is" I replied confidently. Eve just raised her eyebrows.

There was silence between us before I grunted. "It's in the back somewhere" and made by way to the door.

Each step I got closer to Myrnin's, the angrier I became. I can only imagine what the residents thought when they saw a boy clutching a silver stake in broad day light, with a crazed look. While he marched threw the streets of Morganville.

OoOoOoOo

CLAIREPOV

I knew it was about time that I should head back home, but I had asked Myrnin earlier if he would tell Amelie of my wolf. Myrnin being how he is, never actually answered the question and I was determined to find out before I left.

"Myrnin?" I called out.

He took his gaze away from the book he was reading "Yes Claire?"

All of a sudden I became shy or nervous. I'm not sure which one but I dropped my head and kept my gaze on my feet. "Are you going to tell Amelie about my wolf?"

I didn't know what his reaction to that was, but the next second he was in front of me holding my chin in his hand and tilting it up.

When my eyes finally met his, I noticed the tender look he was giving me. "Would you prefer me to keep this to myself young Claire?" he asked warmly. I gave him a small nod.

"For you Claire, I will tell know one…if that is what you wish"

There was a bang that made our heads turn towards the door and there stood Shane. His face was bright red with anger and he was clutching a silver stake in his right hand.

When he finally spoke his voice was so low and dangerous. He didn't even sound like himself. "I KNOW WHAT YOUR UP TO YOU FILTHY BLOOD SUCKER."

Myrnin looked truly offended. "Pardon me Shame, I may suck blood but I certainly am not filthy…I bath regularly."

The amount of anger radiating from Shane left me lost for words. I know I left the house when he disapproved, but that couldn't possibly make him this angry…could it?

"What is this Shane?" I asked frowning, "Why are you acting like this?"

His breathing was heavy "His playing games with you Claire, trying to steal you from me."

Myrnin laughed at that and it made me angry. Shane was obviously upset and overeating about something and here Myrnin was laughing away.

Before Shane could jump him I decided to distract him "Shane Unfortunately I have know idea what you're talking about."

He took a deep breath "I saw the text you were going to send Myrnin earlier"

My face went beetroot red and my mouth may have fallen open. "It was an accident, I came to talk to him about…something and when I got there he was naked. I didn't mean too."

"I figured as much. I'm not angry at you." His not, then why is he so angry.

It was then Myrnin made himself known again. There was a shocked expression on his face. "Claire….how could you?" then grinned.

Shane growled. "Don't act so surprised. I bet you planned the whole thing, thinking if she saw you, that she'd change her mind and want to be with you or something srewed up like that."

Myrnin wasn't embarrassed in the least. "It would be quite unkind of you Shame, to never let Claire take a glimpse of what true beauty looks like…don't you think?"

Through their whole discussion I could do nothing more then look at my feet and when I did look at Myrnin he was grinning. It made me want to dig a hole and hide in it.

OoOoOoOoOo

ShanePOV

Enough talk. Now I wanted action, I wanted to kill Myrnin and I was going to enjoy it.

My hand tightened on the stake. I had envisioned killing Myrnin many times in the past. Now that I was in the position and by right was allowed to kill him, I felt too angry to remember the grueling ways I had recently dreamt of. Maybe shoving a Silver stake in his chest was too kind.

"No more talk" I muttered. They both looked at me in confusion.

I continued, staring into Myrnin's eyes in fury. "Prepare to die. Blood sucker" and then did what came naturally. I tackled him to the ground.

Surprised at my sudden attack, Myrnin gave me the perfect opportunity to get a few punches and stabs in with my silver knife, before he reacted.

When Myrnin realized what was happening, he managed to get his feet under my chest and used them to throw me off him. However I did not expect to fly up and hit the ceiling, leaving a huge crack behind. Before then falling hard and landing on concrete ground.

My back ached but I still managed to pick myself up and look at him with pure hatred.

"Now Shame, there is no need for this behavior of yours" Myrnin said, trying to sound rational.

If he didn't call me Shame I may have stop, but he did and it pissed me off even more.

"PLEASE, STOP" I could hear Claire call out desperately. Any other time I probably would have listened, but I couldn't. I had to…no I needed to kill him.

I don't know how long Myrnin and I had been fighting for, maybe it was seconds or maybe minutes. However long it was, I decided it was time to stop playing around and stake him.

I quickly took hold of what looked like a trolley holding all different types of chemicals. Not caring if they were dangerous, actually hoping they were dangerous I rammed the trolley straight into him.

"SHANE, NO!" I heard Claire scream.

As the trolley collided with Myrnin the chemicals spilt all over him, making him let out a horrible sound of pain. I couldn't help it…I smiled. But the smile didn't last long, Claire herself screamed as well. My head swung towards her and what I saw on her face made me feel horrible.

All the blood in her face had drained away. Her eyes were huge and were filled with tears. Claire loved Myrnin, maybe not the way he loved her but to her he was family...I think and as much as I wanted to shove that stake in his dead blood sucking heart, I couldn't…she would never forgive me.

"DAMN IT CLAIRE, HIS A VAMPIRE. I HAVE TO DO THIS" I screamed out frustrated.

The only response she gave me was to look at me with big doe eyes, as she bit her bottom lip.

Needing to take my frustration out I punched the concrete wall, braking a couple of knuckles. I walked over to her, leaving a trail of blood behind. Before then cupping her face gently.

"Once we fix him up, I'm taking you home…ok?"

OoOoOoOoOo

IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO REQUEST A CHARACTER'S POV OR ADD A SUGGESTION SIMPLY REVIEW. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS CHAPTER. :)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Michael POV

"WHAT THE HELL …WHO DID THIS?" Linen was scattered in every corner of the living room. Ok maybe that was an exaggeration, but it was still a mess.

I could hear giggling coming from the Kitchen and decided to investigate. As I swung the door opened, I wasn't surprised to find Alexie and Eve. They were so engrossed in a text message that they didn't even notice I was in the room.

I coughed to get their attention. When they saw me, Eve quickly hid her phone under the table and looked up at me with a fake smile. "Hey babe, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much" I frowned. "What happened in the living room?"

She laughed, "That was Shane. He is such a drama Queen."

I considered about asking why, but thought against it. "Where is he now?" he needed an ass kicking, I was sick of him leaving shit everywhere.

"He's at Myrnin's, Apparently killing him." She said it like it wasn't a big deal.

"HE'S WHAT?" I yelled, what is wrong with her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT AMELIE WOULD DO TO HIM?"

"I tried to stop him, but he was determined" she shrugged and turned back to Alexie.

Why isn't she worried about him? "Don't you even care?" God I better go before he dose something he'll regret.

Alexie decided she wanted to have a say. "He'll be fine, lets just wait for him to come home"

I try to be polite to her, I really do. She just grinds my gears, if you know what I mean. This time I told her what I really thought of her suggestion.

"I too wish I could live in your little fantasy world, with rainbow and lollie pop's. But I'm a big person, I live in reality." My sarcastic voice turned serious. "If we don't stop Shane, Amelie could very well kill him."

I thought Eve would finally come to her senses and help me with Shane. However she preferred to run upstairs and giggle with Alexie about god no's what.

Before leaving the Kitchen, I found a card on the table. It read: 'Vampire's Lair Of Love' and written in the top corner in red said VIP.

"What the hell" I muttered to myself.

I would have gone straight up to Eve and questioned her, but I needed to go to Myrnin's. I put the VIP card in my back pocket and stored that problem in the box in my brain that said 'deal with it later.'

OoOoOoOo

EvePOV

I don't know what's happening to me, there is something dark growing inside of me that I can't control. Honestly I don't want to control it.

Not long ago Alexie took me to a club called 'Vampires Lair of Love.' At first I was apprehensive, considering the first word was Vampire's. However when we entered the club I got this amazing feeling of belonging and feeling free.

At first we would just go for a drink and dance. Not long after I found another entry leading to a different part of the Club, the VIP section. I loved the Club so much I asked Alexie if we should sneak in, she just smiled at me and said she would take me when I was drunk enough.

Sure enough, one night I was so drunk she decided to sneak me in and what I saw excited me. There was a long hall with red carpet and little rooms on each side. We entered the right door and inside was two fang bangers and a male Vampire on a bed, biting them and doing things the fang banger's they obviously liked by the sounds coming from them.

I was so horrified, but somehow Alexie and I ended up being in the same position by the end of the night and have been going back their five nights a week ever since. The worse thing is I never regret going back.

"Hey Eve, do you really think Shane will be ok?" Alexie asked lying on my bed.

"What do you mean?" I replied confused.

"You know, going to kill Myrnin and all?"

I gasped, "Oh my god, I forgot…I should go call Michael"

Alexie frowned "Michael was just here Eve."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

ShanePOV

I had hoped when Amelie arrived at the lab, that perhaps the looks Claire was giving me would stop. Unfortunately I had no such luck, to be honest at one stage I thought she would turn me to stone with her gaze.

Ok so maybe I did overreact a bit…fine maybe a lot. I just don't want to lose Claire, she means everything to me. It's like every time I look away something happens and she's gone. Had I been with her when Bishops men came, I would have been able to protect her.

When I read Claire's text message, my anger reached boiling point. Myrnin was giving me the perfect opening to release all my frustrations and I gladly took it.

"I would like to speak with the Mr Collins, if you don't mind?" Amelie demanded.

Claire gave me a worried look before I gave her a small reassuring nod and followed Amelie to the corner of the Lab, to have my ass chewed off.

MyrninPOV

Laying on my Lab table half conscious gives a complex being like myself to dwell on certain things.

I have to admit, when I decided to woo Claire with my beauty. I did not quite envision this scenario would occur as a result to my actions. Most of my body is covered in burns, that are very…very slowly healing.

When the chemicals first spilt on me, I was sure I would die. I should of known someone as perfect as me would never die from such a death. Shane found it quite amusing. I worry if Claire should be with such a boy.

After the incident, my Claire came to the rescue and that made me smile. She did not approve of the boys actions and that gave me hope that one-day she'll look at me more then her crazy vampire boss. After all that was the main reason I waited for her to see me unclothed, I wanted her to see me naked in the emotional sense. Although I won't deny, I did enjoy hearing her nervous little scream.

"Myrnin?" I heard young Claire's soft voice say.

I cracked one eye open to examine my surroundings again. Amelie and Shame were in the corner discussing Shame's punishment, while young Claire was leaning over me, surveying the burns on my face.

"Yes young Claire?" I replied.

"I'm so sorry Shane did this to you" her voice was very small and she seemed to be embarrassed.

I gave her a small smile. "It is only natural to be jealous of me. However I would prefer not to be attacked…I cannot help that I was born so perfect."

She snorted. "That's not very attractive Myrnin, you know to be so… full of yourself."

"I am not full of myself Claire, I'm honest and it is a rare quality you young people have." What is it with young people needing to label everything and everyone?

"CLAIRE!" someone called out. I opened my other eye and found Michael Glass walking through a portal.

Claire POV

Explaining to Amelie why Myrnin was covered in burns and only just conscious was uncomfortably complicated.

As much as I wanted to slap Shane around the head, I still had to stand up for him in front of Amelie. However I still had to apologize to Myrnin, which I did.

Still leaning over Myrnin, I heard Michael call out to me.

"IS HE OK? WHERE IS SHANE?" he sounded frantic.

"Yeah he'll live" I replied. "Shane's in the corner their…with Amelie" he simply nodded at me, then turned away and made his way over to them.

Just when I was going to explan why Shane did what he did, I felt like I was sucked out of my body and found myself looking through my wolfs eyes.

He was hurt, he needed me. I concentrated on where he was and he showed me an image of a house near William's Warehouse. For some reason I was terrified and needed to get to him.

I didn't think, I didn't even tell anyone I was leaving. I just stood up and made my way out of Myrnin's Lab, in search of a wolf….a damn wolf I didn't even know.

What is wrong with me?

OoOoOoOoOo

_**I added Michael and Eve's POV as requested **__** :) and I just hope it flowed ok. Sorry about the Grammer. **_

_**I love hearing all your suggestions and requests. You never know, maybe Shane really will take Myrnin's idea's into account lol **_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

CLAIRE POV

Grandma Day's house was just coming into view when I was tackled to the ground.

"CLAIRE" someone yelled in my ear. I couldn't see who my attacker was, as the heavy weight of the person had me in a position where I was basically eating dirt.

"WHAT THE HELL SHANE… GET OFF HER" I heard Michael yell.

When the weight finally lifted and I was able to roll onto my back I found Shane standing in front of me with his hand out for me.

Instead of taking it I slapped his hand away and got up myself.

There was a hurt expression on his face but I couldn't care less right now, not when my mouth is full of dirt.

I felt my face go red. "WHAT. THE. HELL SHANE?"

"I'm sorry Claire I really am, but you weren't answering me, it was like you were in a trance" There was a desperate look in his eye's, willing me to understand and forgive him.

However I was too irritated to be the ever understanding and forgiving girlfriend right now.

"How about next time your in a trance while playing your Zombie games, I'll tackle YOU to the ground….HUH WOULD YOU LIKE THAT?"

He gave me a seductive grin. "I'd like that very much" then wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "I should of seen that one coming" Shane somehow has the ability to turn anything sexual.

Turning around I looked at Grandma Days house and decided to change the subject.

"Do you remember when I told you I saw a White Wolf on the road?" I felt him reach out and grab my hand.

He pulled me around so I was facing him and looked me in the eyes. "Yeah what about it?"

I looked down at my feet feeling a bit embarrassed. "I saw it again…that night through my window and…" I stopped mid sentence.

A frown appeared on his face. "And?"

I took a deep breath and continued. "And spoke to Myrnin about it. I thought he might know something, because he was giving strange looks."

He smiled at me. "Everything about Myrnin is strange, you shouldn't take his looks seriously."

Before I could reply or even blink he had my face in his large warm hands and began to kiss my breath away.

After a few seconds or hours he pulled away and I could see his eyes were full of lust. "No more talk about Wolfs."

I was in so much of a daze I almost agreed, but I stayed strong. "I feel like I have a connection to this wolf…and I think his hurt, so I'm going out to find him. You can stay here or come with me." I raised my chin and put my hands on my hips. "Either way I'm still going"

"Well then" he laughed, "I guess there isn't any room for my say is there?"

I grinned and turned around ready to leave. "I guess not."

Just as we were exiting the Ally Michael spoke up. "So am I coming or is this a Shane and Claire thing?"

I instantly felt bad, I was so caught up in my problems I hadn't even acknowledged Michael's presence.

Just as I said "Sure Michael you can come" Shane said smugly "Nope it's a Shane and Claire thing."

In response to Shane's reply I turned to him and slapped his shoulder "Don't be a dick."

"Ouch" he sounded like a little boy who had his hand slapped for trying to get a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Don't listen to him Michael, of course you can come."

I heard the lab door slam shut and there stood Myrnin wearing a huge black hat and an oversized coat. Wow he healed fast.

"What about me?" he said in a small voice.

Shane laughed but not a happy laugh more of an 'I'm over this crap' laugh.

"SERIOUSLY?" He yelled. "This isn't Alice in Wonderland you know."

At the mention of the fairy tale Myrnin's eyes lit up and a huge smile plastered his face. I wasn't surprised when he began to jump up and down, holding his hand up repeating "Me Me Me Me Me…I want to be the Wizard."

"I think he means the mad hatter," Shane laughed.

Soon enough all of them were bickering away and it pissed me off. "You know what guys, I've changed my mind. I think it would be best if I go by myself, there probably isn't any point in us all going anyway."

That got their attention. "Claire?" Shane asked, hopping I was only speaking to Michael and Myrnin. But when I shook my head he looked hurt.

It made me want to change my mind, but I couldn't let him go and not the rest of them. If I took all of them they would do nothing but bicker the whole time and I'd never find my wolf….I mean the wolf, crap there really is something wrong with me if I'm referring to it as _**my**_ wolf.

I took a deep breath "Look, if I need your help I'll call you guys…ok?"

It took a lot of convincing but in the end I manage them to give me all some form of 'ok'. Even if it was reluctantly given.

"Good, I'll call you if there's a problem. Also If I were you I'd get back inside the Lab, before Amelie chucks a tantrum." Myrnin raised his eyebrows at the phrase 'chucks a tantrum' before then turning back to the lab with Michael.

"Claire are you sure about this?" Shane looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. I simply nodded, then turned around and began making my way to find the wolf.

OoOoOoOoOo

FLASHBACK: 2yr old Claire

Claire's mum's POV

I spread a large red blanket on the grass, under our huge Oak tree in the backyard and then placed Claire on top.

"Claire sweetheart, wait here on your blankie. Mummy is going to bring our food outside" she nodded and gave me an adorable little smile.

I quickly walked back to our old fashion kitchen, gathered some fruit and cheese and tomato sandwich's, on a tray. Just before I left I managed to spill Claire's juice all over the kitchen floor and under the fridge.

"Oh bugger!" I muttered to myself.

I knew Claire would not wander away and would stay put, so I quickly cleaned up the juice and poured another.

Sure enough, she was just where I left her. Smiling away and talking to a small white stuffed toy, the shape of a wolf.

I frowned, I did not remember giving her such a toy. "Claire sweetie?" she looked up at me, with a huge smile on her chubby cheeks.

"Mama?" she responded.

"Who gave you this?" I asked her softly. She hugged the wolf very tight to her small chest.

"Gabbie" she replied in her little baby voice.

END OF FLASHBACK

ClairePOV

The sun was beaming down on me. It was Noon, the hottest part of the day and here I was walking through the streets of Morganville, dehydrated and constantly wiping sweat from my forehead.

Williams Warehouse came into view. "That's weird," I muttered to myself, I don't know why I felt the need to come here. Instead of dwelling on that thought I kept walking down the street, until I was in front of a small pale blue cottage.

It was very run down and you could tell no one lived there anymore. The grass was knee length deep, the paint was peeling and the wooden door was off its hinges.

"This is stupid maybe their right, maybe I have a concussion or something"

Just when I was going to give up and go home I heard a whimper, it sounded like it came from somewhere in the long grass.

Disregarding the fact that there were probably snakes in the grass, I followed the whimpering.

Soon enough, I found a large wolf with silky white fur. He was lying on his side and looked to be having trouble breathing.

I slowly made my way in front of him and knelt down on my knees, getting my jeans dirty.

Now being able to look at him closer, I noticed he had a huge open wound on his stomach and the blood was sticking to his beautiful white fur.

His eyes were closed, but as I reached out and stroked the wolf's face they opened instantly and I was looking into the most beautiful Silver eyes I've ever seen.

I shoved my hand into my back pocket reaching for my mobile. "Shit" I muttered. I forgot that Shane still had it. Lucky for me though, I remembered the tracking device Myrnin attached to these joggers.

The only reason I let him attach it was because it had an on/off button and I had to admit that I do get in trouble a lot. Unfortunately when I was kidnapped I wasn't wearing them.

Shoving the thought aside, I shoved one finger inside my left jogger and flicked the small red switch on. It began vibrating, so I knew it was working.

I positioned myself so I could lift the wolf's head on my lap, it was a stupid thing to do for an animal but I did it anyway.

I then began to softly stroke the wolfs face. "It's beautiful," I said to myself. The fur was snow white and felt so soft and silky, when I put more pressure on my strokes I felt how muscular the creature really was.

It was then that the wolf looked up and our eyes met, an overwhelming feeling of recognition washed through me.

"Gabriel?" I whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

So I know it's been like forever since I last updated but I'm hoping I can get back into it. I'll update as soon as I can. :)


	32. Chapter 32

HEY GUYS, JUST A SUGGESTION BUT IF YOUR KIND OF CONFUSED ABOUT THE WOLF YOU COULD READ BACK TO CHAPTER 25 WHEN THE WOLF FIRST SHOWED UP, AFTER CLAIRE WAS KIDNAPPED BY BISHOP AND GWION HELPED HER FROM NOT BEING TURNED INTO ONE OF THOSE FREAKY HUMANS. BUT ITS UP TO YOU JUST THOUGHT IT MIGHT HELP :)

Chapter 32

ShanePOV

When Michael, Myrnin and I entered the Lab Amelie was nowhere to be seen.

"I suppose it's a good thing huh?" I asked Michael.

Michael frowned "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Personally I'm not looking forward to my next meeting with her."

I looked around the Lab and found Myrnin in the corner sitting in an old Victorian style chair, reading a book upside down.

"Freak" I muttered.

Myrnin's head shot up, "As lovely as it has been having you here, perhaps you would like to leave?" It sounded more of a demand than an actual question.

I grunted "Yeah you wish Frankenstein. I'm staying right here until I hear from Claire…._**my**_ girlfriend" I made sure he understood the 'my' part.

20min's later

"Why hasn't she called yet?" I said while pacing the room. If she doesn't call soon I'm pretty sure I'll lose it.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder "Chill man, I'm sure she's fine." It was Michael and by the looks of him I could tell he also was worried.

All of a sudden a beeping came from one of Myrnin's….hell I don't know what the hell they are, I guess their some kind of devices.

Myrnin jumped up from his seat and Vamp speed to it and began to fiddle with the buttons.

"Ahhh there she is" and connected the device to his apple phone.

Did he mean Claire "Claire?" I asked.

He gave me a strange look I didn't quite understand. "She's turned on her tracking device" then made a confused look "Why would she do that if she has her phone?"

I patted my back pocket and realized I still had her phone. I was so embarrassed I couldn't help but turn red. I let the love of my life walk the streets of Morganville, by herself and no way of calling for help. I feel so ashamed with myself.

Myrnin gave me a disgusted look, "Another example of your incapability to care for her?"

This time the color in my face was from anger "SCREW YOU" I yelled with venom. "YOU KNOW NOTHING."

He snorted "What I know is that if _**I**_ didn't install that device we would have know idea where she is." I turned to Michael for support but got nothing but him shake his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

ClairePOV

I don't know how long I sat their stoking Gabriel's fur, but it felt like forever.

When I was Two dad was given the opportunity to work as the manager for a corporate company in New York, however we did not have the money to buy a place there.

Lucky for us Dad had a distant work friend Brian who owned a bed and breakfast on the outskirts of a village in Warwick New York it was surrounded by bush but close to the job.

He offered us a small cottage that he used to live in, before he started up his Business. It was only next door to the bed and breakfast.

It was pretty deserted out there and I didn't really have any friends so I became very attached to Brian's dog Gabriel, which I guess is a wired name for a dog. But being the child I was I called him Gabbie.

We spent hours together, playing chase and going on little journeys in the bush. Of course those didn't start till I was seven and Mum didn't like the thought of me in the bush, but Brian convinced her I would be fine as long as I stayed with Gabriel.

I still remember the day we left Warwick, I was ten and absolutely devastated when they told me he got bitten by a snake and was now in heaven.

We moved away a week later. I should have known they just told me that so I didn't chuck a fuss about leaving. That's kind of mean to do that to a Ten year old.

I smiled to myself, well screw them, at least I have him back now. Although how that came about is a bit disturbing, I mean if those memories I saw from him are real then he has his own thoughts and feelings….that's weird.

The sound of an engine brought me back to reality. There on the side of the road was Myrnin's car, black with tinted windows. The next thing Shane comes out from the back seat and is running towards me.

"Claire" he was half way there when he tripped on a rock and stumbled, I bit my lip trying not to laugh and bruise his ego.

"Claire are you…." His eye's widened at the sight of Gabriel. "What the fu…."

I cut him off "Don't freak out ok"

"Claire" he said trying to sound calm. "Step the hell away from that."

I frowned "You don't understand" I looked down at Gabriel and smiled. "This is Gabriel….his my friend."

He looked at me like I was crazy, but then it turned angry. "Claire get in the car….now"

"No you get in the car" I said childishly "If you don't help me bring him home I'll…" I thought for a second. "I'll ask Myrnin."

He growled then made his way over to help me put him in the boot. I felt kind of bad bringing Myrnin into it, but Shane doesn't like the thought of Myrnin being able to do more for me than him. I guess its kind of mean playing on his insecurities, but Gabriel's hurt and needs help.

Shane slammed the boot closed and patted the roof of the boot, "All done" he said while wiping his hands on his jeans. "Lets get you home."

He came up behind me and wrapped one arm around my waist, before then leading me to the left back seat car door.

As I was climbing in he gave me a light slap on my butt, I couldn't help but giggle. "Shane stop that."

When I looked back at him he gave me a real sexy grin "I don't know what you're talking about"

Michael turned his head around from the front. "Shane get in the car, your letting light in."

"Opps sorry man" he said and jumped in next to me, resting his hand on my leg.

"Umm Claire where do you suppose we put the wolf when we get home?" I looked up at Shane and smiled.

"It's Gabriel and where putting him in my room"

Micheal laughed "I can't wait to see the look on Eve's face when she see's him"

I snorted, "I can't wait to see Alexie's reaction."

Shane found that hilarious. "She's a bitch, they'll get on just fine." He lent forward and wacked the back of Michael's head rest. "Get it Mikey… a female wolf is a bitch"

They all laughed, even Myrnin.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, SORRY IF IT A BIT CONFUSING SINCE A LOT'S HAPPENED IN THE PAST AND YOU FORGET THINGS. I HAD TO READ FROM THE CHAPTER 'THE WOLF' BEFORE I BEGAN UPDATING :)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

On the way home we stopped at the chemist for some bandages and other supplies. By the time finally reached home it was late afternoon.

As we pulled up in front of the glass house Michael and Myrnin received a call from Amelie, telling them that there was a emergency vampire meeting that they needed to go to and that meant Shane and I had no help in getting Gabriel upstairs.

Sure enough it was hell "Damn Claire, how much dose this beast weigh?"

I rolled my eyes at him "I don't know Shane…maybe you should check his price tag?"

"Ha Ha very funny, can't we just lay him down in the living room" He whined the last bit.

"We're nearly there, come on suck it up, we can do this," I said, trying to sound encouraging.

He laughed "We? You're not doing anything, I'm doing all the hard labor."

"Don't worry you'll get a reward" I said giving him my best seductive smile.

Like Magic his mood brightened and his face lit up "I get a reward?"

"Yup" I replied, popping the P. "But only if get him up stair's and in my room….do you think you can make it?"

"Oh I can make it alright" he said sounding confident in himself.

I smiled "Good, I'm going to get some towel's and stuff to clean his wound."

When I got back, Shane was just entering my room. I quickly spread a towel on the end of my bed. "Lay him on the towel"

His eyes almost popped out of his head "No way, that's my towel….I'm not going to put this furry beast on _**my**_ towel."

I threw my hands up in the air "Do you want your reward or not?"

"But…" I cut him off before he could finish.

"No buts, only yes or no"

"Yeah but…." I raised one eyebrow that stopped him from finishing what he was going to say.

Instead of saying anything else he laid Gabriel down on the bed and giving me space so I could patch up his wound.

Once I finished on him I sat back on my heals "He'll be ok, but I think he'll be asleep for awhile.

From the corner of my eye I could see Shane grinning "So I guess we have some free time on our hands"

I laughed, "I guess we do."

OoOoOoOoOooo

Shane and I had just finished getting dressed and decided to think about making some dinner when we heard the front door open.

"Michael or Eve?" Shane asked, while throwing a gray shirt on.

I shrugged "Maybe both, let's go see."

Just as Shane turned to the door I jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and giggled, "I want a piggy back ride."

By the way his shoulders were shaking I realized he was laughing and as soon as I felt them stop I leaned further into him and whispered "Pleasssssse" in his ear, which made him shiver and let out a small groan.

"Or you could still have a ride, only horizontal…. if you know what I mean?"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a small whack to the back of his head. "Can't anything be innocent with you?"

He made a puffing sound "Fine, but I still think you would enjoy my idea better."

Giggling I leant back from him and got myself in a better position. "Alright I'm good, now giddy up." I commanded.

We laughed the entire way to the living room where Michael, Eve and Alexie stood in some kind of argument.

When they noticed us Eve smiled at what we were doing, Michael was too much in his head to form a reaction and Alexie flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and gave me her dagger eyes stare.

As I slid of Shane I turned to Eve "What's going on." She looked so tired with the dark shadows around her eyes and the black Goth clothes made her look like there was absolutely no color on her entire body.

"Bishops kidnapped Amelie." She said sounding as exhausted as she looked.

Shane snorted "So what, that's not our problem. She's done shit for us" and wrapped an arm around my waist.

It was Alexie that spoke "Umm I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back in a second." Know one answered her so she just made her way upstairs.

As soon as she was out of sight Michael turned to Shane "Don't forget man that when Bishop kidnapped Claire and we went to rescue her, we never would have made it out. She saved our bacon, and sent her Vamps to help us"

Shane grunted "Yeah what has she done for us lately."

He rolled his eyes "What I just said idiot."

"Yeah well that was ages ago. So like I said, what has she done for us lately." Shane was not backing down.

"Ages ago was last night and…." He stopped mid sentence "Hold on where the hell is that wolf we brought home." He asked scanning the room.

"Gabriel?" I replied.

Hands on her hips Eve turned to Michael "Who the hell is Gabriel?" She had her parental voice on. To answer Eve's question we heard a high-pitched scream come from my room.

"What the hell was that?" Shane said before we all bolted up stairs, heading straight for my room.

When we reached my room we noticed two things.

One. Gabriel was sitting up on my bed and Two. Alexie was curled up in the corner like a worm with huge owl eyes, screaming her lungs out. I'd be surprised if she hadn't peed her pants.

I stood at the door for a good few seconds admiring the view of Alexie screaming like a little girl and by the look of Shane and Michael they thought it was funny too. But Eve broke us out of our dazes when she shoved past me, making her way to calm her down.

As Eve sat in front of Alexie trying to sooth her, I made my way over to Gabriel and began to scratch him behind his ears. "Who's a good boy?" I cooed, "You are….yes you are."

I did this repeatedly until Eve turned on me and yelled "CLAIRE STOP BEING INSENSITIVE AND GET THAT THING OUT OF THIS HOUSE."

Frowning I stood up and felt myself become protective of Gabriel "THIS IS MY HOUSE TOO AND HIS HURT…. HIS STAYING HERE." I lifted my chin high and put my hands on my hips.

"IS THAT SO?" Eve yelled, "How about we vote on it" she looked smug like she knew both boys' would agree with her.

I turned to Michael and Shane nervously "Hands up who wants' Gabriel to stay"

Within a split of a second Shane and Michael lifted their hands. Shane looked at Alexie then Gabriel then me and smiled "Totally."

Michael's grin was just as big and it made me wonder why he didn't like her. I mean apart from the fact that she's an annoying skanky bitch that you just want to punch in the face.

I could actually see the steam come out of Eve's ears…well not really, but I could certainly imagine it.

She stared at both Michael and Shane, trying to change their mind. However I think they loved that show Alexie put on for us, so they stood their ground.

There was an awkward silence "Soooooo" I said, "Who wants Taco's."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

HI GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER…TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I THINK NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, THERE WILL BE MORE ACTION AND POSSIBLY A….


	34. Chapter 34

Michael's grin was just as big and it made me wonder why he didn't like her. I mean apart from the fact that she's an annoying skanky bitch that you just want to punch in the face.

I could actually see the steam come out of Eve's ears…well not really, but I could certainly imagine it.

She stared at both Michael and Shane, trying to change their mind. However I think they loved that show Alexie put on for us, so they stood their ground.

There was an awkward silence "Soooooo" I said, "Who wants Taco's."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 34:

Before I could say anything else Alexie jumped to her feet and was in my face "YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU THINK YOU GOT IT ALL FIGURED OUT DON'T YOU, THAT YOU HAVE SOME PERFECT LIFE WHERE EVERYONE GO'S AROUND KISSING YOUR ASS."

I rolled my eyes at her "You have no idea what your talking about, you sound like an idiot."

Her face went red "YOU KNOW WHAT…. YOU'RE A SNOB."

I grinned "YOU KNOW WHAT…IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CAN'T SPEAK ENGLISH."

She went to punch me as I predicted she would, so I was ready. I blocked her punch and shoved my elbow in her gut making hey fall on her ass.

When she looked up at me I saw pure rage, which actually made me think it probably wasn't a good idea letting her beast of the cage.

But lucky for me I had my own and mine was Gabriel who was now in front of me, fangs out, eyes glowing silver and making a sound so vicious it was enough to give anyone a heart attack and I got to say it was very effective, going by the way she was running out of the house like her life depended on it.

Just as the front door slammed shut I looked down at Gabriel and smiled "Who's a good boy" I said while he rubbed his head against my hand and gave it a long wet lick.

"Ewwww" Eve laughed.

Shane grinned, "I have got to get myself one of those," he said looking at Gabriel

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once Alexie had left the house everything seemed to be fine which was strange, but I didn't think too much about it. There were too many other things we needed to worry about at the moment.

Like the fact that Bishop was still out there with Gwion making humans into freaks for his game in controlling Morganville. Not to forget that apparently he now had Amelie.

Michael had said he was going to make dinner, which gave me time to catch up on my study.

As I lay on my bed flipping threw my Study notes, Gabriel flopped on top of my feet, which kept them warm and gave me no reason to pull the covers over me. Just as I was about to doze off I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Come in" I said.

Shane popped his head around the corner "Hey" he smiled, "Could you ummm…could you come to my room" he sounded nervous.

I frowned "Ok. Just hold on a second." With effort I finally managed to free my feet from under Gabriel who was now asleep.

When I went to stand I fumbled. "Damn" I said, "I can't feel my feet."

Shane laughed and came over to help me "I'm not surprised…his a heavy boy."

I grinned "Yeah he is" he had now curled more into himself, as if he felt the loss of my presence. I quickly shook that thought away as Shane helped me to his room.

By the time we were at his door I could feel my feet again. He opened his door and I was shocked to see his room perfectly clean. It was dimly light with a few candles and petals on his bed.

"GUYS DINNERS READY" I heard Michael yell from the kitchen.

Shane called back "SERIOUSLY?" He looked angry. "ONE MORE WORD DUDE AND THERE WILL BE A STAKE SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE…"

I cut him off not wanting him to wreck the romantic feel of the room in front of me. "What's all this" I asked.

His head snapped back towards me with a smile, then ushered me into his room and to his bed to sit. Locking the door he began to pace back and forth, making me raise my eyebrows.

"Ummm is everything ok Shane" He seemed so nervous and was running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah I just forget how I was going to do this…I had a plan 5min's ago, I promise I did" I didn't know where this was going and it was now making me nervous.

All of a sudden he stopped pacing "Screw it." He grabbed my hands and sat next to me or maybe on top of me since the proximity between us was almost none existent.

He looked at me with such intensity it shocked me "Claire I love you and you mean everything to me…. you know that right?" It was like he was checking on something before he dropped a bombshell.

My eyes darted around the room, waiting for something to jump out. "Ummmm yeah."

"Good" he sounded relieved.

"Is that all?" I said, my eyes trailing towards the door.

Shane saw this and quickly got to his knees in front of me, "You're not going anywhere. Do you know how hard it is to get some alone time with you these day's?"

"We where together like an hour ago…remember?" I don't know how he could forget that. It sure was memorable if you ask me.

His grin was huge "Of course I remember, I haven't stopped thinking about it since. Hell I'm still thinking about it."

"Well what do you mean then..." He didn't reply. "Shane?" I noticed he wasn't really looking at me but looking at the wall behind me, thinking about something with a smile on his face. I put my fingers in front of his face and clicked my fingers.

He blinked "Huh."

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here?" I noticed his face went red but recovered quickly as he repositioned himself in front of me, so that he was on one knee and reaching into his back pocket.

What he got from there shocked the hell out of me. It's not everyday your boyfriend gets out a Black velvet ring box from his back pocket.

"Claire?" his voice sounded soft and gentle and he was giving me one of those loving looks that always makes my heart melt and my face blush.

"Yes" my voice shook.

It was like slow motion when he opened the box and a beautiful deep-blue oval sapphire on a golden ring stared back at me, but what was truly beautiful was the diamonds surrounding it. It had to be the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

Looking back up at Shane I realized how vulnerable he looked in front of me, on one knee holding a ring box in his hand with his hands slightly shaking.

"Claire the first day of my life was the day I met you. I never thought I would ever love someone so deeply as I love you. You mean the world me…. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. Even the thought of it rips my heart out.

The hand not holding the ring box came up and gripped my chin so our eyes were fully connected and the intensity in them scared me. When he spoke his voice was both deadly and without question "I will protect you...if anyone ever dare's to hurt you again I swear I'll kill them" I was beginning to pity anyone who tried.

The softness and awe soon returned to his eyes and the hand holding my chin moved till it was over my right hand, where it picked it up and rested it on his chest where his heart was. "This here" he said, "It belongs to you…it always has." His eyes were shining "I had never given it away to anyone else before I met you, because deep down I knew it belonged to someone else and that someone is you Claire." Before I could stop myself I was running my other hand over his jaw and cupped his cheek.

I could see him take a deep breath before saying, "Please make me the happiest man in the world and marry me."

My eyes filled with tears and what sounded like a sequel escaped my mouth, "Yes Yes Yes of course I'll marry you." Shane gave me a goofy smile but that didn't last long since I threw myself at him pinning him to the ground, kissing him as if my life depended on it.

Shane certainly wasn't complaining… well I was when Michael somehow broke the lock and opened the door.

"Dude there is a lock on the door for a reason" Shane responded, but he was too happy to get angry.

Michael frowned "Shit sorry man I didn't notice, you know Vamp strength and all I…" he stopped mid sentence when he saw the rose petals on Shane's bed and laughed. "Who's gotten all sensitive on us…? What's next huh? Casual soaks in the bath with candles dimly lighting the room."

This didn't faze Shane at all. Instead he stood up bringing me with him bridal style. Put the ring on my finger, which was still in his hand, then raised his head high with pride. "I'd like to introduce you to Claire Collins…. well soon to be anyway. I suppose the proper name should be 'My Fiancée'.

There was a sequel from the hallway and heavy boots coming our way, before we knew it Eve was next to Shane and I jumping like a rabbit and saying congratulation's and things said so fast I didn't understand.

Michael on the other hand looked shocked, like he didn't see this coming at all. But he soon recovered "Congrat's guys" and gave us a small smile.

"Let's eat and talk more about this down stair's. I'm starved" Eve said.

"Yeah and I hate to be the wet blanket but we also need to discuss what we'll do about Amelie" Michael added

Shane grunted, "Amelie can kiss my white ass."

I laughed, "I can assure you Shane, your 'ass' isn't white"

He grinned and kissed the tip of my nose "Why thank you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I HAD PLANNED FOR SHANE TO PROPOSE A LONG TIME AGO, BUT WITH ALL THAT'S HAPPENED I FOUND IT HARD TO SLIP IT IN.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Shane and I didn't do too much talking during dinner. We were too busy acting all lovey dovey that our tacos were going cold.

Eve being the way she is felt the need to comment on it. "You know there's plenty of food on your plate, there really is no need to eat each others faces"

"Ha Ha very funny" Shane replied.

She shrugged "I don't like the thought of wasted taco's, it's unheard of and simply unnatural"

I had to agree with her, as much as I loved sitting on Shane's lap and pretty much feeling him up on the couch, it wasn't right wasting tacos. Also I'm sure Eve and Michael didn't appreciate the show. "Your right" I leant forward to the coffee table and took my plate of tacos.

Shane groaned, "You ruin all the fun Goth girl."

My Eyes surveyed the room "Where's Gabriel?" I asked slightly panicked.

Michael laughed, "Outside, probably chasing his own tail"

I highly doubted Gabriel was like that and Michael was just saying that because his hurt Gabriel didn't take more of a interest in him, I bet it was because his a Vamp and animal's sense that type of thing. I can't say I've ever seen a Vamp take their dog for a walk.

Instead of biting back I said the first thing that came into my head "We should probably talk about what happened with Amelie."

Michael made a sound that was between a laugh and a grunt. "While you too were busy sucking faces Oliver called and said he had news to tell us. He wants Shane and I to meet him at common grounds around 9:00pm."I frowned thinking it was strange he only wanted to see Michael and Shane.

I gave Shane a soft kiss "I'll wait up for you."

Gently stroking my cheek with such affection he whispered, "No you're tired, you should go to bed…."

"Screw that" Eve cut in. "Claire and I are celebrating, we have things to discus, wedding plans to make and who can get wasted the fastest."

I laughed, "Give me half a beer and I'm gone."

Shane grinned and wiggled his eyebrows "Good to know."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I sat peaking through the front window, waiting for the boys leave. They weren't happy about us drinking while they were gone, so we told them we'd keep the celebrating PG rated.

"PG my ass" I said to myself.

"ARE THEY GONE?" Eve yelled out from the kitchen.

"GOING…. GOING…GONE" I yelled back.

Two seconds later the music was on full blast with Eve standing in the Kitchen door with a beer in one hand and Vodka in the other. "BEER OR STAWBERRY VODKA" she yelled, shaking them in each hand.

"IS THERE ANY MIDORI LEFT?" I screamed over the music.

1hr later:

Eve and I were dancing on the couch when I noticed Gabriel was back. He sat at the bottom of the stairs with his head tilted to one side, looking at us like we were from another planet.

It made me laugh, but not for long considering the fact that my foot slipped. Making me fall face first to the floor, where I lay giggling. Once Eve noticed what happened she was doubled over with laugher, effectively spilling beer all over the couch

Still lying there I yelled "COME GABRIEL…COME PLAY WITH US…IT'S SOOOOO FUN." But when I went to peak around the couch to see him, he was gone.

I stumbled to my feet, trying to get my balance again. "HEY EVE…I'M GOING TO GET SOME WATER, I'LL BE BACK IN A SECOND."

"OKAY, GET ME SOME TOO" she replied.

It took a bit of time but I eventually reached the kitchen sink. I so shouldn't of drunk this much. I hardly had any food in my stomach.

Just as I finished pouring two glasses of water, I noticed Gabriel had left mud tracks through the kitchen. "Awwwwe fudge" I said to myself. Michael would kill me if he saw this.

I quickly got out the mop and was wiping up the mess when I noticed the mud tracks weren't all paws, the ones closest to the back door were footprints.

"What the…" leaning down to get a better look at them I slipped on some mud and fell on my bum. "Ouch" I cried out.

Instead of spending the night on the kitchen floor I thought it was best to come to the conclusion that I was seeing things and to go to bed.

Once I got to my feet and wiped up the rest of the mud. I left the kitchen with one last glance at where the mud tracks had been, before saying to myself "I am soooooooooo wasted."

Back in the room I found Eve sprawled on the couch. "HEY EVE I'M TIRED, I'M GOING TO BED."

I turned off the music and found my phone had a text from Shane.

HEY FIONCEE, JUST WANT TO TELL YOU WE WON'T BE HOME TILL TOMORROW MORNING LOVE YOU SHANE XXX

"The boys won't be home until tomorrow morning," I said, my voice sounding kind of weird from all the yelling. Or maybe it's because I'm drunk, either way it sounded weird.

"Cool" she replied "Just leave the wedding magazines on the table. I'll probably be up before the boys get home, so I'll clean it up then."

When I reached my bedroom I saw Gabriel at the end of my bed and gave him a small smile. I was so hot from dancing that I decided to go to bed in my underwear.

As I took my jeans off I noticed Gabriel's eyes darted around the room and just as I was about to take my shirt off he quickly lowered his head to the mattress and put his paw over his eyes, as if he was giving me privacy.

"You're a strange wolf," I told him.

Yawning I jumped in bed and turned my lamp off. Just as I curled up on me side, I felt Gabriel rest his head on my hip making it easy for me to reach out and stroke his white fur.

SHANE POV

HEY FIONCEE, JUST WANT TO TELL YOU WE WON'T BE HOME TILL TOMORROW MORNING LOVE YOU SHANE XXX

It felt awesome that I could text fiancée. Of course people don't text FIONCEE because it sounds lame, but she is and I just wanted to try it at least once.

I turned back to Michael who was speaking with Oliver who sat behind his desk. He was getting pissed "Do not think for a second Children that I asked you here for your company, I'd rather…."

I cut him off "Hey are you going to tell us why where here or whine, you sound like an old women."

He was on his feet with his fangs out before you could blink. "Hold your tongue," I thought he was going to attack me, but somehow he controlled himself and sat back down.

"Why do you need us here?" I asked. "This is Vampire crap, we have enough of our own crap."

Oliver rolled his eyes "Charming….I am once again baffled at what ladies see in you."

I laughed, "Why it's my dashing good looks, have you felt this hair," I said pointing to it.

He gave me an emotionless look and said flatly "I shall happily decline the privilege of touching your hair Mr. Collins.

I shrugged "Your loss"

"I doubt that" he replied

Michael grunted "I would like this conversation over and done with, hopefully within this century if you don't mind."

Oliver nodded "Very well then, we will start with the founder" He reached inside his desk for a blood bag, that he ripped open with his teeth. "As you well know she was taken by a group of bishops….human slaves, on her way to our last town meeting." Michael nodded confirming he knew all the in's and out's of what happened.

Oliver drank the contents of blood then continued "In order to help find her we need the portals fully functional. However Myrnin informed us their may be something wrong with them and they needed fixing. Unfortunately Myrnin is currently….unavailable." Was that a grin on his face I thought to myself?

"And you think we can fix them?" Michael asked.

Oliver actually laughed "No I don't and I hate to brake it too you, but you aren't that intelligent." He threw the empty blood bag behind him and it landed in the trashcan. "One of my Vampires is collecting what we need to fix the portals as we speak."

"Why bring us here if you don't need us?" I snapped.

He stretched back in his chair and smirked. "You know, you really shouldn't leave your female unprotected at night…" He looked at me directly and my heart sank.

It dawned on me that Oliver never had any news to tell us, he simply wanted us out of the house, so that when his Vampire went to take Claire away there would be know one to protect her.

"Claire" I whispered and was out the door the next second.

CLAIRE POV

I was half asleep when I felt Gabriel's growls start to make the bed vibrate. Without opening my eye's I stroked his fur and whispered "Shhhh. Sleep."

It was not long before I began having a strange dream, there was a Vampire in my bedroom. His eyes were red and his fangs were out. He seemed to be making hissing sounds, like how a cat would act if another cat walked through its territory.

I noticed Gabriel was growling at the Vampire and I had to admit he looked damn scary. His canines were on full display and his glowing silver eyes light the room.

"Mine" The Vampire hissed.

In response Gabriel's growl's deepened and he changed into a pouncing position, ready to rip the Vamp in half if he took another step.

I don't know what would have happened next, because before I knew it Eve woke me up by swinging my door open. "WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THAT SOUND" she yelled.

I rubbed my eyes "What the hell eve, I was asleep and what are you talking about?"

"I was asleep too, until Gabriel started making all the hiss's and growls. Can't you put a plug on him or something?" She sounded annoyed.

My eyes searched the room until they landed on Gabriel who was looking out my window making quite growls to whatever was outside, probably a cat or something.

"Sorry" I said, getting out of bed and shutting the window.

"Nice underwear" she laughed, knowing I must have forgotten I wasn't wearing any clothes. My face went red and I squealed before I quickly jumped back in bed.

Just as Eve was about to close my door we heard Michael and Shane calling my name and heavy sounds coming from the stairs. Eve and I shared a quick glance at each other before Shane and Michael came barging in my room.

"CLAIRE ARE YOU OK" Shane looked distraught and pulled my blanket down to see if I was hurt anywhere, which exposed me once again.

"SHANE!" I yelled in protest.

Gabriel made a growling sound sensing my distress. "Shit sorry" He pulled the blanket up so high it reached my chin and spun around at Michael and Eve "What are you two staring at?"

Eve rolled her eyes "You know how it is, I just love looking at my best friend in her underwear" she made sure we heard the sarcasm in her voice.

I was so embarrassed I tried to change the subject. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Shane and Michael glanced at each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

After I demanded they go down stairs to wait for me and give me privacy to get decent. They raised their eyebrow's not sure what I meant by decent, I rolled my eyes. "You know look respectful…fully clothed." I received an Arhhhh and an ok before Michael and Eve left.

"You too Casanova" I told Shane when he stayed behind.

He had a confused look on his face "but I'm your Fiancé"

I rolled my eyes "That doesn't mean I don't ever want privacy…. anyway what would be the fun if you always saw me half naked, you would get over it."

"I can guarantee you that I would never get over seeing you half naked, Hell I pretty much think about it all day…actually that's not true, I think about you fully naked.

It would be cruel to deny me of this you know," He actually sounded serious and it made me laugh. I was going to give in but decided against it, pushing him out the door and closing it behind him. "Tease" I heard him laugh from behind the door.

Once I was fully dressed I turned to Gabriel, noticing he was still staring at something outside the window "You would think its big brother with the amount of privacy you get here" he snorted and turned back to me.

Making my way down the stair's I could hear Gabriel's paws padding behind me, it was so cute that I smiled to myself.

Walking into the living room I found Michael pacing the room, Eve at the left end of the couch and Shane at the right end. Feeling a bit uncomfortable I sat on the corner of the coffee table.

Shane dropped his bottom lip at my choice in seating and patted his lap, giving me his adorable puppy dog eyes.

It was actually a bit embarrassing the amount of enthusiasm I had at the prospect of sitting on his lap. I basically leap on it, as if I needed to sit there before someone else took it.

Snuggling into him he laughed, "Hello to you too." I looked up to see if he was making fun of me, but he wasn't there was a delighted look in his eye's.

Instead of getting lost in those eyes I turned to Eve then Michael "So begin."

10min's later

"So your telling me Oliver sent one of his Vamps to get me, so I'll fix the portals?" Michael nodded. "Those human's that kidnapped me are like the ones that took Amelie?" he nodded once again. "And what is wrong with Myrnin, why is he…unavailable?"

Shane spoke up, "we don't know, but it sounded like he was responsible for whatever happened. He had this creepy look on his face."

Eve laughed, "He is naturally creepy, I bet he wasn't even pulling a face."

He looked like he was giving her comment a deep amount of thought, "You're probably right. But I still think he had something to do with it."

I hoped nothing bad happened to him, I mean I know Myrnin can be crazy some times and likes to try and bite me occasionally. Overall he is still a loyal friend who I love learning new things from and his just so adorable sometimes. It's always comfortable being with him…minus the biting and the loving looks.

Michael opened his mouth and was just about to say something, when Gabriel who had fallen asleep in the middle of the couch began to snore. Eve and I glanced at each other and began laughing. Michael didn't find it funny at all. He went red and left the room.

Eve rolled her eyes "Don't be a baby Michael."

I frowned, "What's his problem?"

"Nothing" she replied.

15min's later:

"The person with enough information and willing to share would be him" Michael added.

Shane scoffed "His a Vampire not a person."

In the end we decided that we should go back to bed and tomorrow find out where Myrnin is, hoping he's ok and maybe have him share some light on what's happening in this freaky town of ours.

Just as I began to nod off in Shane's lap I felt his large warm arms wrap around me as he stood up with me bridal style and made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

As he opened his door I smelt the rose petal's that were still on his bed from earlier. "It smells good in here" I whispered with my eyes still closed.

Shane's stomach shook as he laughed. "Well that's a first" and I guess it was, usually went I comment on his room I either say how much of a mess it is or telling him not to leave his damp towel on the floor.

Before I could ponder too much about that thought I was under the covers fast asleep with Shane curled around me like a vine.

THE NEXT MORNING:

I woke but kept my eyes closed, not ready to get up just yet.

"You're staring," I said aloud keeping my eyes closed.

"How do you know that?" I heard Shane's sounding puzzled.

"I can feel your eyes on me, its weird…stop it" I replied. What I didn't say was 'I know also because you do it every morning your awake before me' but I didn't want to embarrass him.

He laughed, making me open one eye. Sure enough there he was on his side, resting his elbow on the pillow so he could look over my shoulder and see my face.

"You know" he said "you look really cute when you're asleep."

Opening the other eye I said sweetly "I'll look extra cute if you want to make me a coffee" and with that he was out of bed, making his way to the kitchen.

I was making his bed when I heard him yell "CLAIRE THERE IS SOMETHING YOU MIGHT WANT TO HAVE A LOOK AT."

"It's not that hard to make a coffee," I said to myself, slowly making my way downstairs.

When I entered the living room I found Shane standing over Myrnin who was a bloody mess, sprawled against the wall that I take the portal from to get to his Lab.

"Claire?" I heard Myrnin barely whisper.

I was at his side in an instant "Shane get Michaels blood, the one in his sports bottle" I said my voice sounding so serious. Myrnin was paler than normal, corps pale.

He didn't budge and I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should just put him out of his misery…. I have a stake in that draw," he pointed to the side table. "It's pure silver."

"What did you say?" I couldn't believe him.

When he got a good look at my face he wisely changed his mind, "Or not" he added.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, IT'S TAKEN A WHILE TO POST THIS SINCE MY INTERNET WASN'T WORKING. PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS :)


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

_**He didn't budge and I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should just put him out of his misery…. I have a stake in that draw," he pointed to the side table. "It's pure silver."**_

"_**What did you say?" I couldn't believe him.**_

_**When he got a good look at my face he wisely changed his mind, "Or not" he added. **_

"I'm going to pretend you never suggested that…. now go get the blood" I demanded.

"Yes Ma'am" he replied sheepishly, walking away with his head dropped in shame.

I leaned down to Myrnin's level "Shane's getting you some blood, let me help you get to the couch." He simply nodded and I slipped my arm around his waist, helping him to his feet before than guiding him to the couch.

Looking down at the floor I noticed one of Myrnin's ankles were twisted in a way that made me gasp and almost physically sick.

"Shit Myrnin, what happened to you?" I asked trying not to look at it.

He glanced at his left ankle with surprise "Oh that" he said like it wasn't a big deal that his foot was facing the wrong way. "It's just a scratch, it's the massive hole in my stomach and the lack of blood in me that I'm concerned about."

I groaned lowering him to the couch "you have a what?"

He opened his coat to reveal a hole the size of a male's fist through his stomach. In the hole I could see a silver substance absorbing into his blood, it looked like the same liquid that came from the device when we removed it from Michael.

"You cannot say anything to Oliver Claire…promise me" his voice was wavering and I was pretty sure he was about to pass out.

Panicking I reached out and took a firm hold of his hand "How can I fix this…what do I need to do?"

His voice became a whisper "In my lab you'll find the formula I was working on to counteract this substance…. you…. must…find it. Only then will my body… heal itself."

His body went limp and I began shaking him "It's not finished, I don't know how to finish it….Myrnin? MYRNIN?"

It was that moment Shane came out of the kitchen with Michael's blood. He took in the scene before him, "is he dead?" he asked in a neutral tone.

I may have heard a tiny shred of hope in his voice, Shane had a deep seated hate for vampire's and it didn't help him when his girlfriend, now fiancée risked her life regularly to work with one of them.

He was trying to be more accepting. But it is hard for him, so I let it go. "No his not, but he will be if I don't go to the Lab and finish off one of his formula's"

Making a move to open a portal, Shane stood in front of me with a determined expression. "You aren't going anywhere alone…it's not safe."

I took a deep breath "Fine you can come, but only if you make that coffee you promised me" he nodded and made his way to the Kitchen. "AS WELL AS TOAST" I yelled out.

While I waited for him I opened the linen cupboard and retrieved a blanket, with the lack of blood in Myrnin he felt like ice and I hoped a blanket would give him some warmth.

As I lay the blanket over him I reached out for the sports bottle of blood that Shane left behind. Opening the bottle wasn't difficult, cradling his head so the blood didn't drip everywhere was more difficult.

SHANE POV

Pouring milk in Claire's coffee I wondered if things would be better had Myrnin been dead. As Vampire's go I guess he was good but he was too unreliable, when he had those memory losses he endangered Claire. Therefore I was on the fence on whether I wanted him dead or not.

"Who am I kidding?" I said to myself. I wanted to kill him plainly for his feelings for Claire. Unfortunately Claire would never allow it.

Once we have a family of our own, maybe then she'll quit working for him. I hope she would anyway.

Shaking the thought away I headed back to the living room, with toast in one hand and a coffee in the other. "Your breakfast is ready" I smiled, trying to make light of our current situation.

She stood up and her smile light up the room. "Thank you my wonderful fiancé" My grin was so wide it might of cracked my face if Gabriel hadn't decided to leap down the stairs, four at a time.

Before I knew it he was next to Claire. She looked down at him and smiled "I guess someone decided to join us."

"Yeah" I replied dryly. I'm ashamed to say it but I'm a bit jealous with the amount of affection she gives him…. how utterly stupid is that. He is a wolf for crying out loud, not a person.

"I have issue's," I muttered under my breath.

CLAIRE POV

"I have issue's" I thought I heard Shane mutter.

Instead of bringing it up I thought it best to move on, "you ready to leave" I asked. He nodded, handed me the toast and coffee and made our way to the portal opening.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Michael POV

"Michael we need to talk about this" Eve asked me, still under my bed covers.

Pulling my shirt on I snapped "There is nothing to talk about, unless there is something you wish to tell me…. perhaps a secret you've been keeping from me."

I raised my eyebrows and remembered the VIP card to the Club 'Vampires lair of love' the thought made me sick. I still hadn't looked into the club yet, but I can only imagine what goes on in there.

Her eyes widened "ME KEEPING SECRET'S…HA THAT'S RICH COMING FROM YOU."

"I'm not hiding anything from you and I'm not having this conversation with you either" I said, grabbing my towel and began making my way to my door.

She frowned "Why don't you tell me the truth for once in your damn Vampire life."

Scowling I stared into her eyes "Why don't you tell me why you're a member of a damn Vampire Club…. what was it, yeah Vampires lair of love."

Her face was so red with embarrassment I wondered what really went on in there. "I…I…I" she stumbled with her words.

Opening the door I looked back at her "I don't have time for this, there are things we need to do, Amelie to find."

Her embarrassment turned to rage, "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS WORRIED ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE AND COMPLETY NEGLECTING OUR RELASHIONSHIP."

Before I shut the door I yelled back "WHY DO YOU ONLY EVER THINK ABOUT YOURSELF?" and slammed the door behind me.

CLAIRE POV

"Oh…My…God" I managed to say. I've seen the Lab messy before but this time it tops the cake, it looked like a bomb had gone off and I couldn't even see one part of the floor that wasn't covered in broken tables, gunk or books.

Shane laughed, "Well this is going to be interesting."

"How the hell can I find it in this junk, that's if it isn't already broken" I wondered if the lab was like this before Myrnin made his way to our place or if someone did this when he was gone.

There was a growl coming from the corner of the lab that caught Shane and my attention. "We should probably go check it out," he said.

I nodded and we began making our way to the corner, only to see Gabriel sniffing a small wooden box. I smiled "how much do you want to bet it's in that box?"

He shrugged his shoulders while I leant down and picked up the box. When I turned around I noticed Shane had one of the lab tables upright and was clearing the floor around it with his foot.

I laughed, "You do know there is a broom right next to you."

"As I've said before, I don't know how to use one" he said trying to sound serious.

Scoffing I placed the wooden box in the center of the table, "That's Bull crap, your just lazy."

He placed a hand over his heart "you wound me with your harsh words."

I rolled my eyes "Whatever." Once I lifted the lid off the box I reached in and found a 30ml glass Vial, filled with a bright blue liquid. There was a label on it that read 'project 22.'

"How long has he been working on this" I said under my breath.

There had to be some other liquid I needed to add, reaching back inside the box I finally found a 5ml vial that was filled with a purple liquid. "Bingo" I said to myself.

Shane who had been standing behind me with a gun in his hand observing the room for any intruders looked back at me. "You got what you need," he asked, a bit on edge.

"Yep, just give me a second to put these back in the…." I stopped mid sentence, sensing a portal being opened in the Lab.

Shane must of felt it too or rather the sudden tension in my body, he raised his gun and snapped, "stay behind me" he noticed I was about to protest. "Shit Claire for once just do as I ask." Two seconds later the portal was open and out came Oliver and Bishop.

"What the hell" Shane and I said at the same time.

"I don't understand…I thought…. I'm so confused" I look up at Shane for an answer, but by the look on his face he looked just as confused as me.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Claire POV

Oliver and Bishop gave us no time to recover from the shock of the two working together.

Bishop smiled and was on me in a second, about to tear my throat out. Luckily Shane interfered by firing silver bullets at him. He screamed with agony and backhanded him, making him fly across the room and smash against the wall where he groaned, trying his hardest to stand back up.

Hearing snarls from the corner of the room I found Gabriel circling Oliver who was missing one arm and cowering away trying to open the portal behind him, while keeping his eyes on Gabriel.

Bishop turned his head to see what I was staring at and his eyes widen. I guess it's not everyday you see an old Vampire cowering away from a wolf, with a missing left arm.

He frowned and turned back to me "another time then," he voice sounding deadly. Then made his way over to Oliver and opened a portal, Gabriel kept an eye on them as he slowly made his way back to me.

Just when I thought all was good, Bishop turned back to me and raised a very advanced looking gun at me.

I swallowed knowing full well that whatever came out of that gun was sure to kill me. It was one of those deadly ones made specifically to kill in one shot.

He smiled and Shane screamed my name, but he was too far away to help me and I was stuck in one spot unable to move.

From the corner of my eye I saw Gabriel leap in front of me, trying to block me from the bullet and everything seemed to then go in slow motion.

"GABRIEL NO" I cried out, but it was too late. I heard the small whimper when the bullet made contact with him and then a loud thump when he hit the floor.

My eyes widened and I dropped to my knees crawling my way over to him, disregarding the fact that I was cutting my palms on the shattered glass on the floor.

Looking down at his limp form I felt my lip quiver and I began chanting "No…no…no…no…no."

Wrapping my arms around him I began rocking back and forth, sobbing.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

POOR GABRIEL :( WHAT DO YOU THINK?


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"**GABRIEL NO" I cried out, but it was too late. I heard the small whimper when the bullet made contact with him and then a loud thump when he hit the floor.**

**My eyes widened and I dropped to my knees crawling my way over to him, disregarding the fact that I was cutting my palms on the glass shattered on the floor.**

**Looking down at his limp form I felt my lip quiver and I began chanting "No…no…no…no…no."**

**Wrapping my arms around him I began rocking back and forth, sobbing.**

Shane POV

Bishop had left before even knowing if the bullet killed Claire, I guess too arrogant to think he could ever miss his target.

I didn't know what I was going to do about Gabriel or Claire for that matter. She sat there rocking back and forth with him in her arms, totally distraught.

She was so happy when he came to Morganville. Straight away I felt the bond between them. It was obvious that she loved him. You saw it every time she looked at him. It was pure, innocent…. untainted, to think I wanted to take that away from her because I was jealous is disgraceful.

Not sure what to do I knelt beside her and pulled her into my arms, stroking her hair knowing their was nothing I could say to make it better.

Claire POV

I curled into Shane's arms sniffling. Before long Shane lifted me up and carried me over to Myrnin's couch that was strangely still intact.

30min later:

Once I turned coherent Shane pulled me back to get a good look at my tear streaked face and puffy eyes.

"Why?" I whispered, "why did this happen…. I don't understand what I did wrong." Just when Shane opened his mouth there was a pure white light coming from Gabriel's direction.

Scrambling to my feet I ran to him, found him surrounded in light and his form seemed to be shimmering. "SHANE, GET OVER HERE," I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

"What's going on? "He replied.

I had no idea how to respond to that, instead we stood there watching Gabriel's body shimmer. Out of nowhere a blinding light filled the room, making it impossible to see anything.

Then the light was gone and what remained of Gabriel was a naked guy. From head toe he was covered in beautiful Olive skin, He was lying on his stomach with his head to his left side. However I could not see his face since his thick dark hair cover half his face.

My hand flew to my mouth, could what Myrnin said be true. Could Gabriel be a…. Shifter. Was this guy Gabriel, memories of the other night in the kitchen came back. I had been cleaning up the mud tracks Gabriel led through the kitchen, was all those mud track paws or were there also footprints.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"If your thinking you want to take him home then I have to argue, this guy is huge" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He gave me an incredulous look "Are you out of your mind? Look at him, even by guys standard he is a giant."

Looking down at him I had to admit, he looked like he would be tall. Maybe six-six and his muscular build would add extra weight. I lent down next to…. Gabriel and tucked his shoulder length hair behind his ear.

I gasped at the sight his facial features where angelic and he had a strong jaw. There was stubble on his face and he looked like he was in his mid twenties. He was gorgeous.

"He seems to be breathing" I stood back up, "can you get me a towel or something?"

He frowned "Why do you need a towel?"

I rolled my eyes "I want to check his front for any wounds and I thought it would be kind to cover him" Their was a moan and he moved slightly.

Within a second Shane had his gun out, pointed at him. I grabbed it off him "What the hell Shane?"

His face went red with embarrassment "Sorry it's a reflex thing…you can never be too careful around here." Soon enough he came back with a towel and handed it to me.

I spread the rather large towel over Gabriel and watched him slowly come too. There was another groan until he turned onto his back and opened his eyes. I wasn't surprised at all to find those otherworldly silver eyes looking back at me.

"Claire…" he rubbed his eyes obviously a bit dazed from whatever just happened "is that you?" I could hear a faint Russian accent in his voice.

I didn't know what to say. I was nervous and had never seen Gabriel like this, so I had no idea how to act "Umm yeah it's…it's me"

To be honest I think I responded pretty damn well. It's not easy when a unbelievably hansom guy in only a towel ask's you a question

I could see Shane from the corner of my eye "What the hell is going on here?" He sounded angry.

Walking over to Shane I took hold of his hands, "Shane there is something I've got to tell you but first you need to promise not to freak out."

He frowned "I promise I WILL freak out"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Claire POV

"You promised you wouldn't freak out" I whined

Shane shook his head "No I promised I would freak out…. every time you make me promise I always end up freaking out"

Thinking about it now it's kind of true, "Well at least you know our situation" He grunted and we both looked back at Gabriel who had somehow found some clothes in Myrnin's room.

He wore a navy shirt that happened to fit perfectly over his broad shoulders and to my surprise dark jeans. "I didn't know Myrnin owned jeans," I muttered to myself.

Gabriel was much taller than Shane, he had to be six-seven and had a fair bit of muscle on him too, but not over the top. I was probably right about his age too, maybe twenty four or twenty five.

I'm pretty sure if Eve had a good look at him she'd faint or at the very least be drooling so much she'd need a bucket.

I know one thing for sure and its that you wouldn't ever forget if he was in the same room as you, he radiated a kind of powerful presence.

He made his way over to Shane, smiled and put out his hand "My name is Gabriel Volkov and I am Claire's" He looked over Shanes shoulder and smiled at me. I couldn't help but return it and notice his accent seemed to sound bit thicker.

This infuriated Shane "EXSUME…WHAT DID YOU SAY."

Gabriel disregarded the anger in Shanes voice, "Her Guardian…her protector" he said with pride.

Shane tried to control himself "I think you may have been misinformed man… Claire's mine, see that ring on her finger?"

By looking at Gabriel you would think he wasn't upset with Shane's comment, but I felt that he felt otherwise through our bond. He didn't like Shane's attitude.

He acted like it didn't faze him "Giving a person an object dose not make them yours, that is selfish and possessive. I do not think like that and either should you."

I really couldn't believe Shane said that, it's something you say in private and in a loving way. Defiantly not in a challenge or any type of anger. This should be interesting, I thought to myself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I GUESS GABRIEL AND SHANE'S GREETING DIDN'T GO SO WELL LOL


End file.
